Cuatro Poderes
by Kaei Kon
Summary: lemon! cap 14 up! Se imaginan a los chicos 300 años en el pasado? enconterándose primera vez... KaixRei TalaxBryan MaxxTakao
1. Default Chapter

¡Halo! Heme aquí con un nuevo fic de beyblade, este es especial porque no habla de los chicos específicamente, si no de la historia de cómo llegaron a sus familias las bestias Bit, debo decir que este fic va para largo así que si no les agrada los fics kilométricos este es de esos.

Este fic está dedicado a Will ya que siempre sus poninones me ayudan mucho, y es un súper amigo... espero te guste.

La temática está rara pero a mi modo de ver está interesante, ya que no habla de precisamente los Bladebreakers más bien de sus antecesores y se ubica por ahí del 1600 ¡ah! Otra cosa; como quiero hacerlo muy apegado a la época aguántenme las explicaciones y cosas así (o sea que quiero que se vea "realista" dentro de lo que cabe)

Esta es una historia para los que les gustan las tramas complicadas y con bastante contenido y claro que les guste beyblade, aquí esta el primer cap a ver que opinan. Bien, yo ya di mis advertencias...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1 

Solo un Hiwattari

Cuatro poderes sagrados se sentían en la inmensidad de la nada, cuatro fuerzas que sin duda llevaban un mismo camino, cuatro fuerzas que peleaban enfrascadas en la batalla que decidiría su destino, ¿Contra quién peleaban? ¿Por qué lo hacían? Eso vendrá después, esto, es sólo el porqué se separaron, y la razón de que con nuevos aliados vuelvan a reunirse...

..............................................................................................................................................

Esto comienza en Rusia, la Rusia de 1685 ¿Por qué Rusia? Tal vez porque es el único lugar "fuera de lugar" la bestia sacada de su ardiente sueño fue llevada a una tierra fría y lejana en donde encontraría al chico con más fuego que su mismo lecho.

El emergente gobierno de los Romanov1 crecía con rapidez ante el débil zar y los muchos parientes que deseaban el poder. Pero, la situación política de Rusia no importaba mucho a una nueva y adinerada familia Rusa pariente de Miguel I2 esta familia de igual origen cosaco gustaba más de acostumbrarse a su nueva posición acomodada, disfrutando de su segunda generación de comodidades. Ahí dentro de los lujos en una ciudad lejana a la capital, en Vladivostok3 la familia Hiwattari4 gozaba de todo el esplendor de Siberia

En esta región alejada del mundo el único hijo de la familia gozaba de salir y caminar sin rumbo fijo. Ese día se encontraba extrañamente feliz, su familia era estricto con él y llevar una educación casi militar no ayudaba nada para poder darse escapadas, pero, ese día era diferente, su tío regresaba de Laos, alguna vez cuando era más joven le había prometido llevarlo en uno de sus viajes, conocer el mundo, descubrir cosas nuevas, el más ferviente deseo del joven Kai era poder disfrutar de grandes aventuras...

Regresó al castillo temprano, y cuando la hora de comer llegó Kai se sorprendió de no haber recibido llamado alguno, y más aún sí era la hora fijada para que su tío regresara. Salió elegantemente vestido, todo de blanco, justo como la etiqueta mostraba que se vestía en la cena.- Bajó con gala las escaleras para encontrarse con algo totalmente fuera de lugar dentro de su familia, su madre lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de su padre quién miraba duramente el rollo de papel que un sujeto, al parecer un mensajero, había traído. Algo no estaba bien, su instinto ya se lo había venido diciendo desde semanas antes, ¿Por qué lo había ignorado? Sabía que esos sueños donde se veía envuelto en fuego no eran nada buenos...

El padre de Kai miró que el joven se había quedado de pie en uno de los descansos, tomó dulcemente a su mujer de los brazos y le murmuró algo al oído, la dama se incorporó y endureció su mirada al notar la presencia de su hijo.- sus escarlatas ojos parecían estar llenos de pena pero su semblante era igual al de Kai, serio y tranquilo, nada comparado con lo que hacía pocos segundos mostraba.

­ - Kai, ven aquí –ordenó firme, a lo que el joven obedeció de inmediato- algo terrible ha pasado, tu tío... tu tío, parece que ha sufrido un accidente al venir aquí... es terrible, ha muerto...

­ - Hoy no habrá comida ni cena –dijo el padre- en su memoria.

La dulce dama extendió una mano que fue recibida entre las enguantadas manos de Kai quien no había cambiado su expresión.

­ - Despediré al mensajero –y el padre de Kai giró para dirigirse a la entrada-

Entonces Anna, la madre de Kai, se acercó más a su hijo acariciándole suavemente la mejilla, el chico no estaba muy acostumbrado a esa muestra de afecto, pero la ocasión era diferente.

> - Kai, ven aquí –ordenó firme, a lo que el joven obedeció de inmediato- algo terrible ha pasado, tu tío... tu tío, parece que ha sufrido un accidente al venir aquí... es terrible, ha muerto...
> 
> - Hoy no habrá comida ni cena –dijo el padre- en su memoria.

El padre de Kai regresó encontrando que faltaba su esposa, se quedó mirando a su hijo firmemente durante largo rato, parecía estar analizando en lo que su hijo se había convertido; de ser un inquieto niño paseando por el castillo, al joven orgulloso y altivo que tenía enfrente. Ninguno de los dos eran hombres de muchas palabras, pero Kai entendía lo que su padre con solo la mirada quería transmitirle "lo siento hijo" El hombre pasó junto a Kai y posó por unos segundos su mano en el hombro del chico para después desaparecer de igual manera.

Más tarde en su alcoba Kai recibió la carta de su tío...

_Kai:_

_Si esta carta es solo para tus ojos es porque no quise alarmar a tu madre, siento si con mis acciones futuras entras en mortal peligro, pero, para mi infortunio eres mi única luz en el misterio que he perseguido toda mi vida, sé que tú sí lograrás resolver el misterio, cumple tu destino Kai, mi tiempo se ha terminado. ¿No tienes idea de lo que hablo verdad muchacho? Yo tampoco, solo te dejo mis preguntas y mis apuntes para que te guíes en tu viaje..._

> - ¿Viaje? -Kai estaba demasiado confundido en ese momento, aún sentía muchísimo la muerte de su tío y él hablaba solo incoherencias en una carta a la que no le encontraba sentido. -Mis padres no me dejarán hacer viaje alguno-

_... No te preocupes tus padres te dejarán, solo muéstrale el medallón a tu madre..._

> - ¿Medallón? ¿Cuál medallón? –Kai invirtió el sobre y un medallón sumamente pequeño salió de este-

_... Harás un largo viaje sobrino, y te reunirás con tu destino, todo lo que no entiendes de esta nota se te irá aclarando en mis apuntes junto con la carta..._

> - ¿Apuntes? Aquí no hay nada y ¿Qué carta?

_...Mis notas están en Blagoveshchensk, con una persona llamada Aleksei, que te dará más datos y la carta..._

> - ¿Aleksei? Tú no solías confiar en nadie tío

_... Aleksei es de confianza Kai, no te preocupes... es joven como tú, pero tiene sus... cualidades_

> - Ah vaya, aún te me adelantas siempre ¿no?

_.... No sé que más decirte Kai, y aunque sé que lo piensas no me he adelantado a todo, (pero no me culpes por intentarlo) así que cuídate mucho y confía en tus instintos. Suerte en tu camino y espero encuentres tu destino_

_tu tío_

_Britva_

_p.d. dile a mi hermana que la amo mucho y que siempre a pesar de todo el camino arde con gran fuerza_

Kai estaba realmente confundido, sabía que su tío estaba siempre metido en cosas muy extrañas, pero esto se llevaba a todo... Un viaje, un medallón tan pequeño que parece de muñeca, y nada parecía encajar, Kai estaba tan confundido que no había tenido tiempo para sentir el fallecimiento de su tío. Pero su mente no le dejaría en paz hasta que esto se resolviese, tomó la carta junto con el medallón y fue en busca de su madre.

Y ahí estaba él, en la mesa del jardín, los objetos encima y la intrigada mirada de Kai esperando una respuesta. Su madre se vio reflejada en esos hermosos ojos escarlata, tan característicos de su familia.

> - No sé de qué hablaba mi hermano, hijo –dijo al fin- y definitivamente no puedes ir a ese lugar.
> 
> - Bien –se levantó dejando todo ahí-

Anna miró el medallón.- era de oro y tenía la marca de una pluma grabada en la cara. Luego miró a su hijo acatando su orden y miró de nuevo el medallón.

> - ¡Espera! Kai, te juro que... si no fueras hijo de tu padre cerraría mi boca...
> 
> - No te comprendo madre.
> 
> - Te lo contaré, tu tío estaba obsesionado... bueno, creo que lo correcto es: tu tío y yo estábamos. Solía juntarse con soldados que pertenecían a ordenes bastante peculiares, uno de esos soldados, amigo de Britva, le entregó una carta acerca de una leyenda que habla de 4 poderes escondidos en la tierra, uno de ellos fue violado de su eterno descanso y espera que "el de mirada de fuego" lo libere.- el sujeto creyó que Britva era ese y le entregó la carta y el medallón. Él y yo comenzamos a buscar ese poder, y la pista nos llevó a Laos, luego de años y años, solo había rumores y nada conciso, al cabo del tiempo me casé con tu padre y olvidé el asunto, pero Britva siguió buscando.- de un tiempo para acá no me decía nada y ahora esto... Kai, veo en tu mirada que esto te emociona y deseas ir.- afortunadamente no eres como Britva –y sonrió por lo que iba a decir- eres sensato y tranquilo como tu padre, por eso espero que te cuides ya que el negarte que partas solo hará aumentar tus anisas... en eso sí te pareces a mi hermano –rió de nuevo-
> 
> - Yo... no... sé... –Kai no sabia nada, estaba tan confundido todo le había caído de la nada- mi padre...
> 
> - Tu padre no preguntará si te marchas, él sabe que no puede retenerte aquí por más tiempo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aún no sabía como se hallaba en un caballo con rumbo a Blagoveshchensk para conocer a un tal Aleksei.- de hecho nada desde que había bajado las escaleras para comer el día anterior estaba totalmente claro, un momento estaba ahí, y al siguiente su padre estaba dándole instrucciones de lo que debía hacer para llegar a Blagoveshchensk ¡Su padre! ¡El mismo que hacía una semana le había prohibido siquiera pensar en salir como familia de vacaciones! Valla que el poder persuasivo de su madre era grande, o al menos eso pensaba, lo que no sabía es que Andreiev se moría de envida, los Hiwattari habían sido todos aventureros, cosacos de naturaleza, no es secreto que por eso se encontró con Anna. Sabía que no podría apagar esos "ímpetu Hiwattari" en su hijo, sumando que tenía algo de expedicionario del lado de su madre aunque no quisiese admitirlo.

Y ahí estaba, a punto de iniciar la aventura de su vida pensando en que eso era lo que siempre quiso cuando de pronto detuvo el caballo, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina y la duda le invadió... ¿Aleksei? ¿Aleksei, qué?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chengdu, China...

> - ¡Rei! Que bueno que regresaste, -decía una joven al ver a su primo regresar sano y salvo-
> 
> - ¿Cómo has estado Fang-Mei?

Rei era un chico alegre que no pudo soportar "la vida honorable" que llevaba su familia, no eran feudales, pero vivían bien. Rei siempre había sido un chico impulsivo, libre, y había sido echado de su casa, que estaba en una región llamada Chengdu. Rei tenía hermanos en el pueblo a donde regresaba de vez en vez para asegurase que todo estaba bien y no necesitaban nada. A pesar de que ya no era recibido en su casa Rei no se olvidaba de sus hermanos y menos de su prima que era su contacto en ese lugar.

Fang-Mei Kon era una joven de hermoso cabello negro tan largo como el de su primo, llevado en dos coletas diferentes que caían de sus hombros; en realidad era muy parecida a Rei en el aspecto físico, de piel acanelada, rasgos felinos y dorada mirada. Ella cuidaba de él cuando regresaba lastimado de sus infinitos viajes, era algunos años mayor, y futura mujer principal de la familia, así que Rei aún tenía esperanzas de que algún día podría regresar a su familia. Pero ahora era un tigre libre y solitario recorriendo China como mejor le pareciese, se ganaba la vida como podía, aún cuando algunos trabajos no fueran del todo "bien vistos" él era feliz; incluso se había aventurado a llevar amistad con algunos mercaderes comerciantes del norte, aún siendo xenofobia hablar de chinos.

> - Y dime ¿te quedarás más tiempo esta vez? Pai quiere que concluyas tu clase de kung-fu
> 
> - Lo siento pero esta vez estoy de paso, creo que ahora sí encontré la aventura que buscaba Fang-Mei
> 
> - Y de que se trata esta vez primo ¿otro tesoro que nunca encuentras?
> 
> - Muy graciosa –dijo fingiendo molestia- esta vez es diferente pero...
> 
> - ¿Pero? –no le gustó el tono de voz que usó- Rei no me gusta esa mirada
> 
> - Fang-Mei, me iré por mucho tiempo esta vez, un sujeto quiere que le acompañe a buscar algo en Rusia y necesita de alguien ágil, aún no sé bien para qu
> 
> - ¡Rusia! ¡Te volviste loco acaso! Tú no sabes ruso, además, sabes que no es bueno tratar con extranjeros.
> 
> - Fang-Mei estaré bien, -Rei mostró sus colmillos blancos en una sincera sonrisa- y con quién trataré habla mandarín o al menos lo escribe. –dijo enseñando una carta-
> 
> - Rei... –los dorados ojos de la chica brillaron con preocupación- esto no es bueno, esta vez es demasiado lejos.
> 
> - Pero regresaré, lo prometo.
> 
> - ¿Cuándo te marchas? ¿Al Alba de nuevo? –Rei asintió- ¿Y cómo es esta persona de la que hablas?
> 
> - No lo se
> 
> - ¿No lo sabes? ¡Rei! ¿¡Por qué haces todo siempre así?!
> 
> - Cálmate, yo la encontraré soy un cazador ¿recuerdas?
> 
> - ¿Al menos sabes cómo se llama?
> 
> - Aleksei...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya llevaba varios días cabalgando y aún no sabía qué rayos hacer cuando llegara a Blagoveshchensk ¿Cuántos Aleksei podrían haber ahí? Pronto se halló en su destino sin la más mínima idea de a quién buscaba, tal vez alguna pista vendría en el medallón. En eso pensaba cuando la noche le sorprendió, así que rentó un cuarto.- abrió la puerta y su mirada se ensombreció, nadan más que una cama y una mesa, sin mencionar el frío insoportable; tarde se había dado cuenta de lo que había dejado atrás.

Se hallaba leyendo a la luz de una vela la carta que su tío le había dejado intentando ver si podía sacarle más información de la que ya había, algo, algo que le dijera a quién buscaba. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos desesperados toques en la puerta. Esto le asust por un segundo, lo que venía le asustaría aún más...

Tranquilamente se levantó para abrir, pero tan pronto jaló de la manija algo lo empujó con fuerza, tanta, que dio unos pasos hacia atrás para caer de espalda en la cama, su corazón estaba latiendo con demasiada fuerza; cuando se recuperó se dio cuenta que había alguien encima de él con una mano en su boca. ¡Vaya atrevimiento! Iba a quitar a ese alguno de un golpe pero sintió algo muy frío contra su cuello.

> - Si te mueves te mato –dijo muy suave una voz -

Entonces Kai sintió miedo, no lo demostró, solo miró los ojos azules que miraban profundamente los suyos, pareció que el tiempo se había detenido, no había un solo sonido en la habitación, parecía que todo se iba a quedar así hasta que un mechón de negro cabello calló rozando la cara de Kai. Y entonces dejó de sentir esa presión en su boca y el metal en su garganta.

> - Vaya que si eres estúpido –dijo de nuevo casi inaudible, podría ser cualquier voz- ¡Mira que registrarte con tu propio nombre! Estos niños ricos...
> 
> - ¿Quién eres tú?
> 
> - Dale gracias a tu madre por heredarte sus ojos, eso te salvó la vida Hiwattari.
> 
> - ¿Qué está pasando?
> 
> - Espero no hayas traído tus trajes para estar aquí niño, pero eres un Hiwattari, y tu padre no haría esa tontería.
> 
> - ¿Me vas a contestar o hablarás como si no existiera?
> 
> - No lo sé, ya veremos.
> 
> - Al menos quítate de encima de mí.

Se levantó y se paró junto a la vela mirando la carta que Kai analizaba hacía apenas unos segundos.

> - ¡Deja eso!
> 
> - Oh, el niño tiene agallas –dijo en un tono más alto-

Al subir la intensidad de su voz Kai pudo notar que era una voz suave y con un matiz de paz en ella.

> - Mi nombre es Aleksei Li Bakst.
> 
> - ¿Li? Eso no es ruso -pensó-

Kai se acercó y tomó la vela en sus manos para mirar bien el rostro de quién decía ser Aleksei, algo lo alteró mucho ya que sin pedir permiso alguno tomó el gorro de su interlocutor, lo arrojó lejos, y miró con más detenimiento a quién tenía enfrente.

> - ¡Eres una chica!
> 
> - Que perceptivo –dijo como sarcasmo-
> 
> - ¿Qué broma es esta?
> 
> - ¿Crees que es una broma? Bien, has lo que quieras Hiwattari, si lo deseas me voy y nunca te daré las notas de tu tío o la carta –dijo maliciosamente- ¿Deseas que me vaya? –Kai negó con la cabeza- Eso es mejor, ahora, espérame aquí traeré algo de beber caliente no estarás acostumbrado a la austeridad de un lugar como este...

Ya más relajado Kai pudo admirar a la chica que casi le mata de un susto, era de su misma edad, pero tenía una decidida mirada en su rostro, sus ojos azules hacían hermoso contraste con su blanca piel, su cabello liso y negro caía irregularmente por sus hombros, vestía como hombre y tenía ciertos rasgos asiáticos lo que le hacía tener un semblante muy original.

> - Mañana iremos a mi tienda y ahí esperaremos a nuestro guía
> 
> - ¿Guía?
> 
> - Bueno, será nuestro guía en un futuro, por ahora solo lo necesito para que nos ayude a subir a cierto volcán al norte de aqu
> 
> - ¿Y las notas de mi tío?
> 
> - Todo a su tiempo pushkin...

Kai había decidido no preguntar más, algo le decía que _esa chico_ no diría más de lo que ella pensara que debía saber. Además estaba cansado por el viaje y necesitaba una reparadora noche de sueño, así que como ella lo había dicho... todo a su tiempo.

Ya había pasado una semana y Kai se alojaba en lo que parecía una tienda de antigüedades en el centro del pueblo y para ser sincero ya se estaba desesperando y ella (aún no sabía como decirle) no había hablado más de lo estrictamente necesario, solo decía que había que esperar a que "él" llegara, pero ni ella misma sabía a quién esperaba, solo sabía que llegaría y esa incertidumbre estaba sacando de quicio a Kai, parecía que nada iba a cambiar hasta que cierto día, que se encontraba solo, la puerta sonó dando paso a alguien luciendo un enorme abrigo y gorro que le cubrían casi toda la cara.

El recién llegado se recargó en el mostrador y pareció mirar fijamente a Kai, o al menos eso creyó el chico, ya que su rostro era parcialmente cubierto. Pero no había hecho ningún movimiento más, se había quedado apoyado sobre el cristal. Kai se acercó para darle razón...

> - Él.. Ella... yo... "que estupideces estás diciendo Kai" ¿Se te ofrece algo? –dijo al fin-

El otro se quitó el gorro y unos negros mechones de cabello se revelaron ante el ruso, era un chico, Kai se quedó atónito mirado la sonrisa que el joven le ofrecía.- era la persona más única que hubiera visto en toda su vida, claro que no conocía mucha gente diferente, pero ese chico tenía rasgos asiáticos únicos y unos ojos ámbar realmente hermosos. Realmente le había impresionado mucho.

> - ¿Te puedo a-ayudar en algo?

Pero el chico no le respondió, solo se quedó mirándolo y dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa, entonces Kai pudo percatarse de los blancos colmillos del chico, también se fijó en el tono rosáceo que tenían sus mejillas, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a esa temperatura.

> - ¿Te encuentras bien? –pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta, solo una sonrisa- ¡¿Por qué no me contestas?! –impero Kai molesto-.

Entonces desapareció la sonrisa de su rostro y comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones con preocupación. Abrió sus labios para decir algo pero la chica apareció del otro lado del mostrador, miró al joven un momento con extraña fascinación y comenzó a hablar con él.

A los oídos de Kai los golpearon otro idioma, raro y sonoro casi sin consonantes y el chico y ella parecían entenderse con esto. Luego ambos miraron a Kai y se rieron.

> - Kai, Rei no quiso ser grosero es que no habla ruso y no supo qué decirte ya que tampoco ibas a entenderle una sola palabra.
> 
> - ¿Rei?
> 
> - Así se llama nuestro amigo proveniente directamente de china.
> 
> - ¿Él es el supuesto guía?
> 
> - Si
> 
> - Pero si no sabe ruso será un problema
> 
> - No, no lo será Rei me ha dicho que aprenderá el idioma en pocas semanas
> 
> - Sí como no –dijo con sarcasmo-
> 
> - Rei sabe varios dialectos chinos, japonés, mandarín, y un poco de inglés, parece que los idiomas se le facilitan es por eso que lo escogí, viajaremos mucho...
> 
> - ¡Humf! –imperó y se fue a la parte de atrás de la tienda-
> 
> - Rei...
> 
> - Una cosa más –apareció de nuevo Kai- quiero que me des esa carta ya ¿entendido?
> 
> - -suspiró- el pushkin es impaciente
> 
> - ¡Humf! –bufó de nuevo y desapareció definitivamente-

Mientras, Aleksei cambiaba de idioma para hablar con Rei...

> - Qué bueno que encontraste el lugar
> 
> - No hay muchas tiendas de antigüedades con cosas como las que tienes en el mostrador, además, tus instrucciones fueron claras al llegar a Rusia, no fue difícil encontrarte, menos con tu olor en la carta que me enviaste. Estando unos días escuchando a la gente hablar y con tu ayuda en pocos días me haré entender.
> 
> - ¡Eso es bueno! Espero que pronto puedas comunicarte con Kai, es necesario
> 
> - ¿Con ese chico? Se me hizo simpático
> 
> - Me alegra, -dijo con un tono diferente-
> 
> - ¿Uh?
> 
> - Nada, olvídalo, partiremos pronto para Kamchatka más específicamente Petropavlovsk-Kamchatski
> 
> - ¡Interesantes nombres! Se rió Rei
> 
> - Eso no es lo interesante, esto es el inicio Rei, solo el inicio...

Rei le regaló una deliciosa sonrisa y una reverencia a lo que ella contestó con un gesto de cabeza, Kai miraba todo desde atrás esa sonrisa le había gustado, en serio le había gustado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como dije esta es una historia rara, la haré Yaoi o no eso aún no lo sé.

Ya verán cuando salgan los demás va a ser un deleite, sobre todo en lo que concierne a Takao (jajaja no saben lo que tengo planeado para lo que concierne a su línea familiar)

> 1y2 Romanov: dinastía de zares que comenzó con Miguel I
> 
> 3 todas las ciudades Rusas (o de otros países) sí existen en la actualidad (aunque no estoy segura sí en 1600 existían ¬. ¬ no tengo tanto tiempo para una investigación tan a fondo)
> 
> 4 los nombres y apellidos los dejé en su forma original porque no quiero que se olvide de quién estamos hablando (ya sé que Hiwattari no es el todo ruso pero...)
> 
> debería ser Aleksej y se pronuncia Aleksei pero es molesto tener que leer algo que no se pronuncia como se escribe

So Espero sus reviews 

Will: have just know how special you are for me?


	2. Laos

Halo! aquí el cap 2 de este enredo... gracias por sus reviews

**Ishida Rio**: sí es diferente, pero no sé, me agrada mucho esta idea ¡Gracias por leer este fic también! oye.... no se me había ocurrido poner algo de los demolition Boys... maybe .

**Roquel**: ¡Wow! que review tan súper, gracias por leer mi fic, en cuanto a los otros.... no sé, te recomiendo el de la Tutsi, los demás.... no son nada fuera de lo común. ¿también escribes aquí no? gracias por tu comentario...nn espero también te guste este y no decepcionarte

**Willer Halliwell**: Will!!!! servido joven, su cap en camino... XD if u arn't 2 busy, can check the differences .! bueno, espero le pongas rev a este cap también. ¿si? depués de todo... es tu fic ¬.¬ espero nos econtremos en el mess pronto! sayo!

Capítulo 2

Laos

Aleksei estaba profundamente concentrada bebiendo un vaso de wisky, balanceándose en su silla.- pensaba en la barrera del idioma, ella hablaba perfectamente mandarín y ruso ya que era de ascendencia china por parte de su abuelo, así que era ¾ Rusa ¼ china; Además el haber viajado por casi todo el mundo le hacía darse a entender. El verdadero problema vendría cuando se juntaran los demás, ya que "dos" no era el número del grupo.

Kai por su parte se sorprendía como Rei aprendía con facilidad el ruso, él no entendía más que un par de palabras en mandarín que había deducido de cuando Aleksei y Rei conversaban. De vez en vez el chino se sentaba frente al callado chico intentando practicar lo aprendido pero por alguna extraña razón Kai parecía huir después de algunas palabras.- lo que no sabía era que con su sonrisa ponía nervioso a cualquier ruso "de casa" acostumbrado a un trato más seco. Y más aún a Kai que no se acostumbraba a sus rasgos tan peculiares...

Hacía un par de días Aleksei le había entregado la carta, era un pergamino en el que las letras se veían borrosas, estaba en un idioma que Kai no entendía pero la traducción de su tío estaba en otra hoja. La carta rezaba más o menos así:

_ El ave de tu custodia ha salido y la leyenda canta que en 600 años el de ojos de fuego vendrá por ella, lamento que hayan profanado el santuario, la gema será llevada a Laos después el destino dirá._

_ Hermano, custodia la gema con tu vida, su eterno descanso en las ardientes flamas quietas depende de tu sello, recuerda: El inicio lleva el camino que arde y el cazador le sigue al sur, viajará donde el pequeño crece con el caudal y su destino llegará dentro del nuevo amanecer_

_ Saldremos con los monjes al alba, prepara los 4 medallones para su viaje, ellos llegarán sin duda a su destino aún a través del tiempo, recemos para que todo se cumpla según la profecía sabemos que todo depende de la sacerdotisa que viaja contigo, por favor hermano, es de vital importancia que ella llegue con bien, ya que en un futuro sus servicios llevarán a ojos de fuego a su destino, suerte para ti hermano y cumple tu misión._

- Hay cosas muy interesantes en esta carta –dijo Kai haciendo que Aleksei desviara su atención de su bebida-

- ...¿Verdad que sí ojos de fuego?

- Eso es una tontería.

- Tu tío no lo creía –dijo mientras terminaba su bebida-

- Yo quise mucho a mi tío pero... él creía en todo lo que tuviera un matiz extraño. Mejor dime ¿Cómo se relacionó mi tío contigo?

- Bueno, resulta que yo comercio con antigüedades y..

- ¿Comercias o traficas?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Veamos... como me atacaste cuando te conocí, el hecho de que te haces pasar por chico, la gran cantidad de armas e instrumentos en la bodega, el hecho de que mi tío tenía "algo" que ver contigo, la forma en que...

- ¡Esta bien, está bien! No robo todo–dijo mientras se limpiaba una uña con una daga muy tranquilamente- algunas cosas las tomo por mí misma de lugares que no pertenecen a nadie

- O sea que saqueas ruinas

- ¡Dile como quieres Pushkin! Yo no soy rica, necesito vivir de algo

- Aún no respondes

- Tu tío me había contratado para recorrer un lugar en Laos; le ayudé a... digamos obtener cierto rubí, Laos es un país donde se pueden obtener varias cosas, hice un trato con un mercader y obtuve un medallón igual al que tu tío ya poseía.- Un tipo se asustó al mirarme... con el medallón y ahí se complicó todo, tuve que darle el rubí al mercader él lo escondió en una montaña al norte de aquí, ahora tenemos que ir por ese rubí.

- ¿Eso es todo? Y supongo que ahora me dirás que ese rubí contiene un gran poder y que es la base para encontrar los 4 poderes palabras de mi madre ¡qué risa!

- Eres muy incrédulo pushkin... pero muy deductivo

- No me agradan las personas como tú que toman lo que no les pertenece

- ¿En serio? Que pena –dijo con sarcasmo- que mal, porque viajarás con dos personas así hasta Kamchatski.

- ¿Dos?

- Rei es muy parecido a mí, caza tesoros

- ¡Él! Pero sí se ve tan...

- ¿Lindo e inocente? Lo sé... ¿no es fantástico? ¿Sí o no es lindo?

- ¡Humf! -Kai tomó un ligerísimo tono rosa en sus mejillas, dio media vuelta y se fue a preparar los caballos-

- ¡¿No que no vendrías pushkin?! –le gritó con diversión- te prometo cambiar, ¡en serio! –se reía- ¡todo sea por ti ojos de fuego! –se reía sin parar- ¡incluso sería una linda dama!

Rei llegó a ayudar a preparar los caballos mientras Kai se indignaba más y más ante las burlas de Aleksei...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iban bastante callados de camino a Kamchatski, Aleksei se dio cuenta que Rei miraba intranquilo a Kai, así que una idea le vino a la mente...

- Pushkin, te agradecería sin hablaras un poco con Rei, yo me adelantaré un poco para ver si aún nos falta mucho ¿de acuerdo? Que no pierda práctica del ruso, además vele conociendo estaremos juntos mucho tiempo. –Aleksei se acercó a Rei y le dijo muy suave y en mandarín- aprovecha...

Rei abrió mucho los ojos y miró alejarse a Aleksei a todo galope quedándose callado y apenado, Kai había mostrado fastidio hacia él desde unos días atrás y sentía intranquilidad que a veces Kai le mirara tan profundamente.- así que solo se mordió un labio esperando que no ocurriera nada malo.

- ¿Eres de china? –dijo Kai al cabo de un rato-

- Si

- Y... ¿cómo es?

- Pues... es un lugar muy pacífico y tranquilo

- Oh –hubo un largo silencio- y... ¿también traficas con lo que no te pertenece cómo Aleksei?

- ¡Hey! Eso fue hostil ¿qué problema tienes conmigo?

- Mira, te quejas muy bien en MI idioma

- Qué... –Rei se molestó con este comentario-

- Y has viajado mucho supongo...

- Solo por china, es la primera vez que salgo de ah

- ¿Y tu familia es igual a ti?

- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

- Ninguno

- Pues para tu información mi familia me echó hace mucho tiempo, así que su honor sigue salvo –dijo en un tono lastimero y se adelantó unos metros con el caballo-

Kai se sintió un poco mal al escuchar eso, no podía negar que el chino le ponía nervioso con esos enormes ojos ámbar y felina sonrisa de hecho al pasar todos lo miraban ¡cómo no hacerlo! Si era tan peculiar.. Kai de nuevo le dio alcance.

- Lo siento, creo que empezamos mal.

- No te fijes –dijo más relajado y con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a Kai- Aleksei me contó que en tu familia son muy estrictos y tú respetas mucho eso

- ¿Eh? –dijo confundido por lo rápido que le perdonó y comprendió-

- Rei Kon –le extendió la mano pero Kai no se movió- ¿qué pasa? Así se hace aquí ¿no? – recogió su mano; abatido de nuevo- solo me presentaba...

- Oh lo siento, no fue mi intención es que ya ha pasado tiempo como para eso.

- Pero siempre que te hablaba te levantabas y te ibas

- N-no me fijé.

- No importa –dijo con otra de sus hermosas sonrisas- ¿amigos entonces?

- ¿Amigos?

- ¿No quieres? O talvez no debí decir eso, -se rió- creo que soy algo insolente lo siento...

Kai solo sonrió ante la franqueza y ligero carácter del chino y le extendió su mano para estrecharla a lo que Rei respondió inmediatamente feliz de haberse ganado un poco al chico. Rei nunca había tratado con alguien así, tan altivo y elegante en sus formas y algo le llamaba a hacer amistad con el chico

Al cabo de varias semanas de rodear la costa llegaron a su destino, una imponente montaña se encumbraba ante ellos, todo iba bien dentro de lo que cabía, no era común ver un grupo tan peculiar, sobre todo por Rei, que llamaba mucho la atención. Se detuvieron en una taberna dispuestos a tomar algo y preguntar dónde podían quedarse, amarraban los caballos pero algo los detuvo en su empeño por realizar lo pensado: Un sujeto tomó a Aleksei por el enorme abrigo y la hizo salir volando varios metros hacia atrás, tan pronto se levantó se puso en guardia, y sin saber realmente cómo, tenía a un sujeto parecido a un monje peleando contra ella.- su abuelo le había enseñado algo de kung-fu, toda una vida de práctica la habían hecho hábil y fuerte, pero aquel sujeto lo era definitivamente más. Kai se había quedado estático, Rei por su parte iba a defenderla pero al parecer Aleksei se estaba arreglando muy bien sola y entrometerse en la batalla de otro no era insigne, pero...

- ¡Rei! ¡Gato de montaña! ¿¡Qué no piensas ayudarme?! ¡Qué no ves que este tipo va a matarme! –dijo dando un salto hacia atrás esquivando la pierna del sujeto-

- P-pero...

- ¡Olvida lo demás! –el sujeto ahora tenía algo parecido a unas shuriken en las manos- ¡¡¡¡Si muero no te pagaré nada!!!

Rei se encaminó a ayudarla y de una patada mando a volar al sujeto que cayó a los pies de Kai. El hombre con aspecto de monje se levantó de un salto y tomó a Kai colocándole el arma en el cuello

- ¡Gracias por patearlo hacia mí Rei!

- ¡L-lo siento Kai!

- Rei no tiene la culpa de que seas lento Hiwattari –gritó la chica-

- ¡Ya van dos personas que quieren cortarme la garganta! ¡Y una de esas fuiste tú!

- ¡Basta! –gritó el hombre con aspecto de monje- ¡Entrégame el medallón Li!

- Cómo sabes mi.. ¡ah! Ahora te recuerdo... ¡Suvan!... pero... –su expresión cambió a terror- te-te puse una daga en la espalda...

- ¿Qué hiciste que!? –exclamó Kai alarmado.

- Él mató a tú tío ¡¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?! –Kai comenzó a temblar de verse en ese peligro-

Rei vio una oportunidad y sacó una pajilla de entre sus ropas arrojándola a la mano del muchacho.- este tiró el arma, cuando quiso recuperar el control ya tenía a Rei frente a él protegiendo a Kai... Suvan miró enfadado pero algo le hizo abrir los ojos grandemente, el mirar a Kai le hizo recorrer una sensación extraña por el cuerpo, después posó su mirada en Rei... y esa sensación se hizo aún más fuerte, por último miró a Aleksei.

- "No; imposible" –pensaba- es ridículo tal vez ellos, pero.. Pero... ¡ella! ¡No es admisible!

Aleksei pudo percibir la duda que en el monje había nacido al ver a Kai, ella corroboró que ese texto que tenía en su poder tenía razón, pero aceptarlo implicaba muchas cosas, una de ellas en específico no le agradaba en nada, y no estaba dispuesta a cambiar por una estúpida profecía, no, ella no cambiaría el dinero que le darían por ese rubí y las demás gemas... no lo haría, su mirada se posó de nuevo en aquella escena, miro a Kai y a Rei, "las personas cambian" pensó; luego arrojó el medallón en su poder para ser atrapado por Kon, el monje solo miró aquello, aquel medallón en manos de Rei y fue cuando cedió...

- Tú ganas Li, lo encontraste... –soltó a Kai-

----------------Flash Back------------------

- ¡Comprende Thanom! Esa dizque profecía tuya no es más que una gran patraña –gritaba Aleksei ante un joven que dirigía una tienda de artesanías en Laos-

- ¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso! ¡Yo creo firmemente que tú...

- Sabes que eso no puede ser ¡Mírame! Y no esperes que no revenda esto –dijo jugando con un medallón grabado en la cara con un triángulo alargado-.

- Será mejor que te vayas antes de que ignore mis instintos o... mi hermano vea esto.

- ¿Vea qué? –Un joven con el cabello llevado en una enorme trenza castaña oscura apareció-

- ¡Nada! Suvan, no es bueno que salgas del templo. –Aleksei escondió rápido el medallón-

- Claro, cómo no quisiste ser el sucesor del templo me toca a mí ¿no? Se supone que debería ser el mayor –reprochó el joven-

- ¡Déjate de tonterías y ya vete!

Tanto Thanom como Aleksei suspiraron de alivio cuando vieron al joven monje alejarse pero, la repentina llegada de Britva alejaría ese alivio

- ¡Aleksei! Ya lo pensé bien y no quiero que vendas el medallón, es mejor conservarlo hasta tener los cuatro juntos y...

Suvan se volvió y miró lo que traía en la mano Britva e inmediatamente todo fue un desastre.

- ¡Tú! El supuesto "nombrado" mi abuelo se equivocó al darte la gema –gritó colérico- no eres quién dices, ¡eres indigno! ¡¡¡Regrésamelo!!!

- Nunca –gritó Aleksei, pero al ponerse frente a Britva mostró el medallón que había obtenido de Thanom.

- ¡Hermano! ¿¡Cómo fuiste capaz de darle el medallón a ella?! Sabes perfectamente a quién le pertenece... ¿por qué? –dijo curvando las cejas-.

- Tú no lo entiendes Suvan es el destino... es la profecía...

- ¡NO! ¡Imposible! Ellos no son los que reza el escrito ¿Crees que por tener ese color de ojos este tipo ya es _Él_? No debí dejar que mi abuelo se guiara por sus mentiras.

Thanom se acercó a su hermano y casi le dijo en murmullo

- Tal vez él no, pero la chica, hay algo Suvan, te lo juro...

- ¡Tu no puedes decir eso! No eres el sucesor, yo como tal exijo que me regresen esos objetos sagrados –gritó lo último a Aleksei y Britva-

- Oh joven monje, tú no lo entiendes, estoy muy cerca de resolver el misterio completo, y te aseguro que si no crees que yo soy el elegido conozco a alguien que sí se ajusta a tus creencias él es totalmente honesto.

- ¡Mentiras!

Thanom corrió y sacó a empujones a Britva y Aleksei.- los tres corrieron aún sin saber bien porque

- Aleksei, ustedes regresen a Rusia, nos veremos en el volcán más cercano a Vladivostok,

- Kljuchevskij, Kamchatski

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Rayos! Mira.- aquí están todos los datos –y escribió en una hoja- nos veremos allá.

- Yo me llevo el rubí. Tú sabes el porqué te estoy ayudando, así que no puedes fallarme ¿De acuerdo Li?

- Sí, Sí, ¡tu hermano! –el joven se acercaba dispuesto a pelear-

- ¡Suvan! ¡Te juro que ella encontrará a ojos de fuego, y a los demás!

- Tú no puedes jurar eso hermano

- ¡Maldición! –y también echó a correr en dirección opuesta a la de Aleksei y Britva, sabía que no haría cambiar de opinión a Suvan.

Suvan se quedó un momento sin saber qué hacer, pero después de pensarlo mucho decidió ir en busca, primero de los medallones y después de su hermano.- A pesar de que su hermano y su abuelo creyeran firmemente que ellos eran los nombrados en el pergamino y eran parte de la profecía de los 4 poderes de la tierra él no había sentido nada que le dijera que eso fuera verdad, estaba muy seguro de sí mismo, después de todo para eso había sido entrenado. Para su mala suerte, Aleksei era muy astuta y en el enfrentamiento logró herir de muerte a Britva, pero Aleksei le había dejado seriamente leso cuando en un descuido ella le hundió una daga en la espalda...

----------- Fin del Flash ----------

- Después de todo mi hermano cumplió su promesa; tú lo encontraste, y encontraste a otro eslabón.

- ¿Dónde está Thanom?

- No te preocupes, no mataría a mi hermano, pero tuve que dejarle inconsciente, parece que le debo una disculpa. Él tenía razón, yo no me detuve a ver... –sonrió-

- ...No... por favor no –dijo con cierto aire de comicidad- ¿No me irás a decir que tú también crees en esa tontería?

- Temo que él –dijo señalando a Kai- sí lo es. Aún tengo mis dudas sobre ti, pero al ver esto... pienso que mi hermano tiene razón eres...

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Mucho gusto! –interrumpió estrepitosamente- Ya dame el rub

- Aquí tienes –y se lo arrojó-

- ¡Genial! –saltó de gusto- ni siquiera tuve que subir esa estúpida montaña, fue más fácil de lo que había pensado.

- Bien, le daré tus saludos a mi hermano.

- Sí, sí –contestó restándole importancia- Chicos, nos vamos, esto está siendo muy fácil, ahora sí; Rei vas a...

- ¡Un segundo! –gritó Kai- Si entendí lo que pasó ¿este tipo mató a mi tío? –resopló con rabia-

- Kai...

El joven Hiwattari ahora tenía sujeto al laosiano de sus vestiduras mirándolo con furia

- ¡Kai! ¡Suéltalo! ¡No tienes idea de qué estás haciendo, de con quién te estás metiendo! –gritó preocupada la chica-.

- ¡No me importa! ¡Quién sea me importa un comino!

- ¡Kai! ¡No estas pensando!

- Suéltame –le dijo tranquilamente Suvan- lo que menos quiero es problemas contigo

- ¡Ah! Pero no te importó matar a mi tío ¿cierto?

- Siento eso, pero tu tío hizo muchas cosas que ni te imaginas para haber podido llegar a mi templo. Lo hubiera matado un día cualquier otro –Kai miraba con furia los tranquilos ojos color paja de Suvan-.

- Kai –comenzó la chica- Britva ya tenía sus días contados, tenía muchas amenazas detrás de él, aún yo misma estoy segura que algún terminaré así, pero esa es la vida que tu tío eligió, tú no puedes morir por sus decisiones-

- Kai... –Rei se acercó lentamente y puso una mano en los cerrados puños del Ruso- suéltalo ya Kai...

Kai miró a Rei y pareció calmarse un poco, supo que el laosiano pudo haberse soltado en un segundo si hubiese querido, así que lo soltó y se dirigió dentro de la taberna sin decir una sola palabra.

- Dime chico ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le preguntó al chino-

- Rei

- Bien Rei, cuida mucho ese medallón, te pertenece, y le pertenecerá siempre a tu Karma

Rei miró confundido el medallón, tenía algo parecido a una garra o un colmillo grabado en la cara, después solo miró a Suvan alejarse en el frío...

- Aleksei ¿Por qué me diste esto?

- Es tuyo

- ¿Mío? P-pero –enrojeció ligeramente- pe-pensé que mi paga sería un poco más –enrojeció más- y no subimos a la montaña así que...

- ¿Eh? –rió estrepitosamente- no kot , esto es aparte, además ahora te necesito para ir a China

- ¿¡China!?

- Te pagaré bien, ¿quieres?

- ¡Claro!

Ambos entraron a la taberna, ese día se quedarían ahí, era algo fastidioso el saber que el viaje tan largo había sido "casi" sin sentido.- pero para Aleksei había sido muy fructífero, a pesar de que las acciones de Suvan le causaban más dudas acerca de sus acciones futuras ¿Seguiría con el plan? O... tal vez esos chicos comenzaban a caerle bien y al final terminaría haciendo algo ridículo, aún si se quedara pobre toda la vida... no lo sabía, pero, aún faltaba mucho por viajar y a dos "elegidos" más que encontrar, y solo el tiempo diría si Thanom tenía razón...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

la verdad espero que les haya gustado.... y espero sus opiniones

kot= gato en ruso


	3. Los Kon

heme de nuevo aquí, la verdad este fic se ha convertido en mi favorito, (por encima de el de la Tustsi)...

pasando a lo importante ¡Gracias por sus Revs!

**Willer Halliwell**: Cheri! que bueno que me dejes rev, (solo faltaba que no lo hiceses¬.¬) XD no me hagas caso. ¿Tyson y Max? XD en cuanto a takao me está costando trabajito el pensarle ya que es algo.... mejor no adelanto y no, no saldrá el niño genio, (al menos no como parte importante) mmm ya veras!

**Roquel**: que bueno que te gustó, espero este cap también, ¡Si viva el Yaoi! sobre todo Kai/Rei la pareja más linda del anime (sub: si te escuchara kade....) ¬.¬# subconciente bueno para nada... ¡en fin! espero que te guste como se desenvuelve Kai con respecto a Rei y en cuanto a Aleksei, esa chica ya va sola.... a veces pienso que yo no la cree XD ni yo se bien que quiere.... blagodarit! (gracias en ruso)

**Kiei Kon**: oye tu nombre se parece al mío, que bien... ¿el mejor que has leído? -- me halagas, en serio blagodarit!!! y sí sobre todo los Kai/Takao (blak!) son unas telenovelas jijiji sin agraviar a nadie ¿eh?

BLAGODARNOST!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 3

Los Kon

La oscuridad de la noche, Aleksei no tenía problemas para ver en las sombras, una vida de salir huyendo en la oscuridad le habían dado un sexto sentido, por otro lado Rei tenía una visión excelente en la oscuridad y mal que bien, ya estaban muy cerca de terreno conocido; Kai por el contrario, tropezaba y caía con cuanta rama u hojarasca se le ponía enfrente.

El grupo viajaba por China a la mitad de la noche, habían pasado muchos problemas para intentar pasar desapercibidos, ahora era Kai el que llamaba mucho la atención, y no solo la atención, también el desprecio, era extranjero sin una sola gota de fisonomía Rusa-asiática, más bien Rusa-europea, así que no habían podido quedarse en ningún lugar; habían dormido a la intemperie varias semanas, habían cazado animales para poder comer y mejor ni hablar de la serie de incomodidades que estaban comenzando a exasperar al ruso. Aleksei y Rei estaban más aclimatados.

Habían llegado a lo que parecía un claro. Rei estaba seguro que ese era el camino a Chengdu, aún no sabía por qué iban a ése lugar, Aleksei solo le había dicho que los llevara a su pueblo y una vez ahí buscarían su verdadero camino. Así que otro día de trayecto y llegarían.- a Kai le agradaba la idea de llegar al pueblo de Rei, tal vez una vez ahí podrían tener una comida decente, tal vez una cama un poco más cómoda, él en definitiva necesitaba un descanso mejor.

Pronto la fogata comenzaba a apagarse para dejar a los tres viajeros dormir en paz. Parecía media noche, uno de ellos no dormía le preocupaba regresar... se levantó y subió a un árbol.

Kai se despertó súbitamente, aparentaba haber tenido un perturbador sueño, este no era como en los que se encontraba envuelto por llamas, esta vez estaba Rei, y un enorme tigre blanco parecía estar a punto de atacarlo.- cuando sintió el aliento caliente de la bestia despertó.- giró, y al no encontrar a Rei se alarmó mucho, su vista viajó por el ligeramente iluminado paraje, pero no vio nada.- se levantó para buscarle, caminó unos metros buscando algún rastro cuando se percató de una extraña silueta bañada por la poca luz de luna, estaba sobre un árbol; al acercarse más, un alivio le recorrió, ahí estaba el chino, pero su mirada parecía triste, ensimismada y vaga.

- ¿Qué haces ahí?

- ¡Kai! ¿Qué haces despierto?

- ¿Y lo pregunta alguien arriba de un árbol a la mitad de la noche?

- Cierto –sonrió- que tonto.

- ¡Vaya que es difícil subir aquí!... ¿Qué haces?

- Nada, solo pensaba.

- Ah... –Kai quería preguntarle qué le pasaba pero no sabía cómo-.

- ¿Kai, cómo es la vida con tu familia? –dijo el joven de repente-

- ¿Qué?

- Digo... ¿Cómo es la vida en Rusia? ¿Qué haces allá?

- No hago mucho en realidad, a veces paso días con mi padre, él me enseña cómo se dirige un ejército, algunas tácticas y cosas así.- a veces viaja a Moscú para dar adiestramientos a los soldados del zar. No le gusta mucho quedarse en el castillo...

- ¿Vives en un castillo?

- Sí –enrojeció ligeramente- no es la gran cosa, yo también prefiero salir a caminar por el pueblo que estar ahí, a veces no regreso en todo el día...

- ¡Qué sensacional! –sonrió-

Kai no quería preguntarle lo mismo ya que recordaba lo que Rei le había dicho "... mi familia me echó hace mucho tiempo..." pensó un rato qué podría decir, una idea le vino a la mente, no la pensó muy bien, solo la expresó.

- ¿Te gustaría venir?

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, ¿Te gustaría estar un tiempo en mi casa? –Kai razonó lo que estaba diciendo y un rubor muy tenue invadió sus mejillas-

- Yo... en realidad... Se-sería –Rei bajó la mirada- sería fantástico... pero... no quiero causarte molestias, o a tus padres...

- No habrá tal.

- Wow, gracias Kai, -y le hizo una reverencia- iré con mucho gusto. –Kai se alegró ante la respuesta- Fang-Mei se enfurecerá cuando sepa que estoy invitado a la casa de una familia noble.

- ¿Fang-Mei?

- Sí, ella suele decir que no sé comportarme frente a las demás personas.- no lo dice en serio, lo hace para molestarme, -sonríe ampliamente- lo dice para que no haga amistad con nadie, quiere tenerme siempre en casa... pero sabe que eso es imposible –al decir esto último su sonrisa se borró- pero, no importa, mientras esté ella, sé que todo está bien en casa.

- Oh... –un sentimiento extraño invadió a Kai, solo que no supo que era- ¿la extrañas?

- Sí, a todos en mi familia en realidad, pero ella siempre ha cuidado de mí. Es unos años mayor que yo; ella lleva en sus manos el honor de la familia.

- ¿Ella es tú...?

- Es mi prima. Le agradará conocerte. Ya verás, es muy amable.

- ¿Conocerme?

- Cuando lleguemos a Chengdu hablaré con ella –bostezó, un ligero ronroneo se le escapó. "extraño" pensó Kai-... lo siento, ya es tarde... será mejor que durmamos, si queremos levantarnos al alba.

- Sí claro –luego miró al suelo- pero, aún no sé como voy a bajar de aquí.

Rei se rió y comenzó a bajar hábilmente mientras Kai no se soltaba hasta estar bien seguro que la rama que tenía bajo sus pies era segura...

Se recostaron sobre sus respectivas pieles de oso.- Kai se quedó un rato admirando a Rei, pensando en lo que le había dicho, pensando en la invitación que le había hecho, pronto ya solo veía esas facciones que aún no dejaban de impresionarle, aún no se daba cuenta de la profundidad con la que veía al chino... una brisa helada los golpeó y Rei escondió su nariz bajo la manta encogiéndose de manera graciosa, Kai sonrió al ver esto, como él estaba más acostumbrado al frío quitó una de las pieles que le cubría y se la puso al chino, miró a la chica para ver si estaba bien, pero también dormía tranquilamente, no tenía frío tampoco. Sin saber Kai se había quedado dormido sintiendo alegría de estar ahí...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol atizó los rostros de dos chicos que dormían profundamente. Kai abrió lentamente sus ojos y saltó al encontrarse con Aleksei muy cerca ofreciéndole una taza con algo caliente.

- ¡Con cuidado pushkin! Casi haces que te derrame esto encima. –clamó la chica-

- ¡Tú tienes la culpa!

- Lo siento, pero no despertabas, ¡Ya es tarde! Despierta a Rei en lo que preparo los caballos.

Kai tomó un sorbo de la taza y se acercó a Rei.- generalmente cada uno despertaba por su cuenta, pero el haberse quedado despiertos hasta tarde había alterado los relojes internos de ambos. Kai se agachó junto a Rei y dejó a un lado la taza, agitó al chico ligeramente.

- Rei.. despierta... –y Rei reaccionó de inmediato... -

...Sin saber cómo, Kai se encontraba contra el suelo, con Rei encima sujetándole los brazos. Pasaron unos segundos y Rei inhaló gritando, dándose cuenta de su error.

- ¡Perdón! ¡Perdóname Kai! –se levantó- ¡Fue involuntario! Te desconocí por un segundo, lo siento.. –Kai se había quedado en el suelo ligeramente confundido y ruborizado- ¿estás bien?

- Eh... –Kai solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente mientras se ponía en pie-

- Lo siento, soy un poco paranoico

- No hay problema. Toma esto –y le dio la taza- lo preparó Aleksei

- Gracias... ¡cielos! ¡Ya es tarde!

- ¡Chicos! ¡No tengo todo su tiempo! –gritó la chica-

Cerca del atardecer se encontraron en las cercanías de la aldea, Rei miraba intranquilo para todos lados...

- ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Kai-

- En realidad... sí... yo...

- No te preocupes Rei, ya he visto todos los imprevistos –dijo la chica sacando tres capas de una de sus mochilas - vístanse esto.

- ¿Para qué? –preguntó de nuevo Kai-

- Pushkin... –dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco en señal de fastidio- ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta que no eres muy bien recibido en este país? Cúbrete lo más posible la cara... y en cuanto a Rei... es mejor que no lo vean con nosotros, no queremos causarle problemas ¿o sí?

- Gracias

- No me lo agradezcas kot, aún te debo lo de Kamchatski, -le guiñó un ojo-

Caminaron por entre los pueblerinos, llamaban la atención por estar cubiertos de la cara, eso solo podía significar una cosa para los habitantes: eran extranjeros o bandoleros, además el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Las ilusiones de Kai de poder tener un descanso se disipaban como la gente a su alrededor.

- Bien Rei ¿Dónde es tu casa?

- ¿M-Mi casa? –dijo con miedo ¿Para qué quieres ir a mi casa?

- No esperarás que durmamos otra noche a la intemperie ¿o sí? Además, no son horas de ir a ver a la persona que venimos a ver.

- Será mejor que no empieces con tus intrigas –amenazó Kai-

- Tú no hables, y cúbrete bien la cara.

- ¡Humf!

- ¿Y bien Rei?

- P-pero sabes que no...

- No te preocupes, ya tengo mi plan trazado, ¿acaso ya olvidaste que tengo mis recursos? No te preocupes por tu familia, ellos nos aceptarán... siempre y cuando no vean la cara de Kai.

- -suspiró- bien, tú sabrás... espero no se arme un alboroto. Sígueme, es más al fondo.

Llegaron a una casa bastante grande comparada con las demás de la aldea, sin embargo, en lo más profundo podía observase un gran muro seguramente un hermoso jardín Zen y la casa de la familia principal de la tribu.

Rei no se decidía aún si llamar o no, su cabeza estaba pensando en todos los reproches que le lloverían, pensaba cómo la última vez que quiso entrar tuvo que salir corriendo, su mente divagaba en tantas cosas que no se había detenido a razonar en nada, estaba tan absorto que había olvidado donde estaba. Levantó la vista y unos dorados ojos le miraban con extrañeza, esos ojos le recordaron a alguien, no dijo nada solo los miró intentando recordar... tal vez los suyos propios, pero estos eran más dorados que ámbar... ¿quién?

- ¿Te vas a quedar toda la vida solo mirándome Rei? –el chico parpadeó aún confundido alguien le hablaba en mandarín- ¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí? –y entonces la reconoció-

- ¡Fang-Mei! Que bueno verte –expresó Rei... en ruso- tal vez tú me puedas ayudar esta vez...

Rei hablaba y hablaba sin darse cuenta de en qué idioma lo hacía, había hablado por casi dos meses con Kai y Aleksei así que ya lo hacía inconscientemente. Estaba tan alterado, no sabía qué decir con exactitud, estaba casi balbuceando sin fijarse en la expresión de "no te entiendo una palabra" que su prima le dirigía. Aleksei se retiró la capucha y caminó hacia Fang-Mei con su típico gesto, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Hizo una formal reverencia a la chica y le habló...

- Disculpa a Rei, parece que le afectó el frío del norte –hablaba con delicadeza y propiedad, el tono suave hizo que Kai abriera mucho sus ojos- Mi nombre es Li y venimos de muy lejos en busca del jefe de la familia Kon.

- ¡Oh! –hablaba en el mismo tono y con la misma reverencia- no por favor, tú disculpa a mi primo, no sabe cómo comportarse –se incorpora de la reverencia- Mi nombre es Fang-Mei Kon. Mi abuelo ha salido el día de hoy, pero yo puedo atenderlos con gusto.

Después de otra reverencia entre ambas Fang-Mei posó su mirada en el encapuchado que quedaba.

- ¡Cierto! Disculpa mi descortesía, él es... mi lacayo –Fang-Mei le apartó la vista de inmediato-

Suerte que Kai no habla mandarín, ya que hubiera saltado colérico en ese mismo instante.

- Pasen por favor –dijo muy suavemente, solo Rei se quedó fuera-

- ¿Qué pasa Rei?

- Yo... mejor me quedo aquí.

- Mi primo se puede quedar, no hay problema, él...

- No tienes por qué explicar nada, solo hablaré con él un segundo ¿esta bien? Entraremos enseguida –y le dio otra reverencia contestada de inmediato por Fang-Mei-

Aleksei jaló a los dos confundidos chicos para "hablar a solas"

- ¡Qué fue todo ese teatro! ¡Tú no eres así! –objetó el ruso-

- ¿Así cómo pushkin? ¿No puedes creer que puedo ser delicada y dulce?

- Pues...

- Es obvio que conoces nuestras costumbres –reparó Rei, luego miró a Kai y una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro haciendo que Kai levantara una ceja- mira que decir que Kai es tu lacayo

- ¡¡¡¡¿Tu qué?!!!

- Tranquilo pushkin, era la única forma de que no te mirara, las mujeres de familia como ella, no dirigen su mirada a los sirvientes.

- ¡Humf! –cruzó sus brazos- Ya me está hartando esta xenofobia.

- Dejemos eso aparte, ¡rayos! No contaba con no encontrar a tu abuelo –se dirigió a Rei- eso restringe mis planes, te necesito dentro de la casa. –Un rostro de confusión apareció en ambos chicos- Mira Rei; aquí no le harán caso a una mujer, por eso necesito que tú hables por mí.

- Tampoco le hacen mucho caso a los deshonrados

- Ya tengo un plan para eso kot –dijo agitando un dedo en señal de complicidad- ¡te alegrará saber que regresarás con tu familia! –Rei estaba a punto de estallar en preguntas- ah, ah, ah, ya no hagamos esperar más a tu prima, yo te avisaré, mientras quédate en los alrededores ¿de acuerdo? –Rei asintió- ¡Vamos lacayo!

A Kai no le quedó más remedio que seguirle el juego a la chica, aún cuando ella se estuviera burlando de su desgracia.

Entraron en la casa y fueron llevados al salón de té.- ahí estaba Fang-Mei arrodillada frente a una mujer de distinguido aspecto, miró con desdeño a Aleksei, aunque la rusa tenía ciertos rasgos orientales no podía ocultar su obvia mezcla occidental. Esperaba que eso no le trajera problemas. Le había dicho a Kai que se quedara afuera de la sala hasta que le indicara otra cosa. No iba a arriesgarse que Kai comenzara a hablar ruso, o que quisiera sentarse junto a ella, Kai era todo un caballero en cuanto a modales occidentales se refería pero en cuanto a China, la verdad era que no sabía nada.

La cortesana sirvió ceremonialmente un poco de té en una taza dejándola frente a Aleksei, ahora todo dependía de lo que ella recordara que se debía de hacer; su abuelo había repetido un millón de veces la ceremonia, pero ella nunca le puso verdadera atención. Dio un inaudible suspiro y tomó la taza con ambas manos, luego hizo una reverencia ante ella, le dio un par de vueltas y finalmente tomó un sorbo, cerró los ojos en solemne expresión y finalmente dejó de nuevo la taza en la mesa para dar una reverencia nueva. "Estas costumbres" pensó. La dama también hizo una reverencia. Dijo unas palabras a Fang-Mei y se retiró de la sala. Fue cuando ambas, Aleksei y Fang-Mei, suspiraron de Alivio.

- Lo hiciste muy bien –comenzó la china- complaciste a mi madre

- Gracias, no lo hago muy seguido.

- Pues, para no ser totalmente china mi madre quedó satisfecha.

- Es lo único que importa ¿cierto? –dijo en un tono más familiar-

- Puedes sentir confianza conmigo, soy menos exigente, pero dime –le sirvió más té- ¿en qué puede ayudarte mi abuelo?

- Eso es... un asunto muy delicado ¿por qué te ha dejado tu madre conmigo, si ella es la matriarca?

- Pronto lo seré yo, así que pensó que sería bueno que practicara mis formas con alguien... diferente.

- O sea extranjero.

- Creo que sabes que no son muy bienvenidos por aquí –bajó la mirada- pero tú pareces saber mucho de esto.

- No te preocupes, no había vivido en china desde niña ¿sabes? Pero me gusta, es mi segundo hogar.

- Tu nombre me es familiar...

- Sí debe ser... –dio un nuevo sorbo al té en señal que no trataría eso con Fang-Mei-

- Y... ¿Cómo es que conociste a Rei?

- Bueno –Aleksei la miró profundamente- Yo le envié la carta para que me encontrara en Rusia.

- ¡Tú! –dijo algo enfadada- ¿cómo fuiste capaz?

- Dime ¿te gustaría que Rei fuera aceptado de nuevo?

- ¡Cómo te atreves!

- ¿Sí o No? y será mejor que no alces tanto la voz –dijo tranquilamente y levantó de nuevo su té-

- Lo siento –dio una forzada reverencia-

- No te fijes, ya te darás cuenta que yo solo quiero ayudar... –le sonrió-

- Rei es muy importante para mí. Siempre he cuidado de él y no me gusta ver que lo alejen de aquí. La mayoría lo extraña en realidad es muy especial

"También para mí lo es y no sabes cuánto" pensó Aleksei, luego le dirigió otro amistoso gesto intentando borrar las fricciones que habían surgido, y por suerte Fang-Mei pareció ser comprensible y amable, también le devolvió el gesto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Sobre un árbol

La verdad ya me moría por publicar en este fic, las cosas se ponen muy interesantes por ahí del cap 6 así que tal vez suba los capítulos que siguen en poco tiempo, ya sé que debería también ponerle atención al otro fic, pero la inspiración me ha avandonado para ese, demo, una vez subiendo este cap creo que volverá, por ahora les dejo el cap cuatro de este fic esperando que les guste ¡Blagodarnost! osea muchas gracias en ruso ¡Gracias por los R&R!

**Aren(girl)-lonelywolf**: ¡Me dejaste 3 revs! gracias, mil gracias espero que este cap también te guste ¿verdad que Rei se ve lindo con todas esas habilidades felinas? la verdad este cap está algo aburrido, pero es necesario... ¡gracias, gracias......

**Willer Halliwell**: Ya se que te parece un yaoi frustrado, pero las cosas en en el siglo XVII eran algo... estrictas en ese sentido, además, ahí van, lento pero van... jejeje ¡Espero un rev de este cap! aunque ya lo hayas leido XD

**Roquel**: Gracias por tu rev, sí a mi tmb me dió risa ver a Kai en esa situación, aunque la idea de "pobre niño rico" se irá _por la borda_ ya verás jijiji, gracias de nuevo, y espero que este cap te guste tmb

* * *

Capítulo 4 

**Sobre un árbol**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai se había quedado en el jardín, esperando, molesto de que lo hicieran pasar por sirviente, cielos, ¡él no había nacido para eso! Si su padre se enteraba de seguro se enfadaría al borde del ataque. Entre otros pensamientos miraba la hermosura de las plantas y la luna que comenzaba a salir cuando un ruido le hizo ponerse más alerta. Miró en la oscuridad pero nada era fuera de lo común, ya se comenzaba a relajar de nuevo cuando al girar la mirada estaba alguien, con menor estatura y encapuchado, de pie frente a él.

Cuando el desconocido levantó la mirada un par de brillantes ojos sobresalían de la capucha.- el Ruso casi da un grito pero su autocontrol fue más poderoso, eso, sin embargo, no impidió que su corazón quisiese salir huyendo de su pecho...

- ¡Oops! ¿Te asuste? –dijo Rei mientras se retiraba la capucha-.

- ¡Rei! Casi me matas.

- ¡Oh no! sería una gran pérdida para el mundo –dijo en burla-

- ¡Humf!

- Oh vamos, no te enfades, solo quería alegrarte un poco –y le sonrió de nuevo- siempre eres muy serio.

Kai no podía evitar perderse en esa hermosa sonrisa que Rei le regalaba, ¡Era simplemente irresistible! Le gustaría que Rei siempre le estuviese sonriendo, y cuando Rei fuera a su casa estaba seguro que podría disfrutar de esa sonrisa todos los días y... un segundo ¿¡En qué rayos estaba pensando?! De pronto una locura le llegó a la mente, tenía que ser una locura, el cambio de altura tal vez, el clima ¡Algo!... Genial, ahora estaba levemente ruborizado ante ese pensamiento "vamos Kai, no estás siendo cabal" se reprochó.

Rei se había quedado extrañado ante las miles de reacciones que Kai estaba teniendo, estaba estático sin decirle nada, parecía que se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos, y esto le intrigaba mucho, se preguntaba en qué pensaba en esos momentos en los que Kai parecía desconectarse. Él no sabía por qué quería saber todo lo que Hiwattari pensara, no entendía el porqué le encantaba tener a Kai junto, no le daba razón, pero tampoco importancia, solo sabía que se había vuelto muy importante para él, al igual que Aleksei, aunque Kai era algo que no lograba descifrar.

Parecía que se quedarían así toda la noche hasta que...

- ¡Rei! ¿Qué rayos haces? –preguntó una chica que se había quedado asombrada de la forma en que su primo estaba inclinado mirando muy, muy de cerca a ese lacayo.

- ¡Fang Mei! Nada, solo… platicaba con…

- ¿Sabes qué? No quiero saber. –ahora se dirigía a Kai sin mirarle directamente- te guiaré a su habitación. -

Desde el momento preciso que la chica apareció Kai de nuevo se vio inmerso en una cultura ajena de la cual no entendía nada, ni sabía lo que la chica le había dicho, Rei tubo que repetir en ruso... " te llevará donde alojarán a Aleksei, síguela pero no digas nada"

- ¿Por qué hablas tan raro Rei?

- No, olvídalo, no dije nada...

-------------------------------------- en la habitación de Aleksei ------------------------------

- ¿No vamos a dejar que Rei duerma afuera cierto?

- No tengo otra opción pushkin –dijo en tono lastimero- si su abuelo estuviera ya hubiera arreglado esto.

- ¡Muy bien! mira.- nosotros aquí y Rei afuera...

- Si quieres puedes irte con él –dijo en un tono muy suspicaz-

- ¿¡Qué?!

- Me darías algo de intimidad, las chicas necesitamos eso a veces ¿sabes? ¿Crees que me ha sido fácil viajar con dos chicos durante todo este tiempo? –Kai tomó un casi invisible tono rozado- por mí no te preocupes...

- ¡Humf!

- ¡Por favor Hiwattari! No seas antipático, además, ¿no te gustaría librarte de mí por un tiempo? Estar a solas con Rei un rato... como el otro día arriba del árbol por ejemplo...

- ¡P-Pero que... !

- No te exaltes, es solo que cuido de ustedes.

- ¿Y desde cuando te preocupamos?

Esa pregunta había tomado desprevenida a la chica, ya que ella lo había dicho en serio, ellos le preocupaban, ¿Por qué?

- Mejor vete ya... ¿no te gustaría pasar tiempo de calidad con Rei? ¿Sólo chicos? ¿Sin mí? –un dejo de sarcasmo estaba impreso en esas frases-

- De acuerdo –Kai se detuvo antes de correr la puerta y se volvió a mirarla- No creo que serio te preocupemos... ¿o sí?

La chica solo atinó a abrir los ojos, y fue su turno de ruborizarse, tal vez por primera vez en su vida. Nunca había tenido amigos de verdad ¿por qué iba a dejar que ellos fueran los primeros? Kai sonrió ante la reacción de ella y salió en busca de Rei, dejándola pensando en que tal vez sí le importaban ¿por qué pensaba que Kai y Rei se veían bien juntos? Y por todas las maldiciones ¡A ella qué rayos le importaba! ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Suspiró. Sabía que no estaba muy lejos de averiguarlo...

-------------

- ¡Rayos! ¿Dónde se habrá metido Rei?

Kai de nuevo se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde había platicado con Rei, pero no le hallaba por ningún lado, de pronto recordó algo y miró los árboles, sonrió triunfante al mirarlo encaramado en una rama mirando la luna. Su sonrisa se borró al pensar que de nuevo tendría que subir; y éste árbol se veía más complicado que el anterior.

Rei miraba las montañas en el horizonte, recordando, la primera vez que deseó salir a recorrer el mundo fue el día que pudo llegar a la copa, era aún muy pequeño cuando imaginaba que voces le llamaban... de pronto un crujido le hizo despertar de su ensueño y mirar hacia abajo. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando miró al ruso subiendo hábilmente por las ramas.

- "Kai..." Oh no... ¡Kai espera! –dijo intentando no levantar mucho la voz, Hiwattari levantó la mirada extrañado ante tal orden- ¡por ahí no!

- No te escucho...

- Por ese lado no... es que eres... eres... –Rei se sonrojó-

- ¿Qué? –Kai intentó subir más para escucharle mejor-

- Que bajes y lo intentes por el otro lado...

- ¿Por el otro lado, qué...?

Rei no sabía cómo decirle a Kai que su masa muscular lo hacía más pesado y en ese lado del árbol las ramas estaban algo podridas. Pero Kai no sabía esto, intentó acercase más pero tan pronto todo su peso estuvo sobre una de las ramas débiles la madera cedió.

- ¡Kai!

Por alguna razón el ojirojo no había sentido el golpe que había esperado, sentía que estaba en el suelo, pero... no del todo, abrió los ojos y supo el porqué.

- ¡Ya quítate pushkin!

Aleksei lo había visto caer y le atajó por la cintura antes que diera de lleno contra el suelo, pero Kai había recargado todo su cuerpo en la chica que estaba a punto de irse de espalda, obviamente Kai era más pesado. Se incorporó aún aturdido por la caída.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Kai-

- Perfectamente, es más, todos los días atrapo a sujetos de tu peso cuando caen de los árboles... ¿Y tú? –Kai asintió pero no dijo más-... ¡Oh no! ¡No me lo agradezcas!

- ¡Humf! – se cursó de brazos, mirando como la chica comenzaba a reírse- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Todos lo hombres son iguales, nunca aceptarán ayuda de una chica. –y le colocó simpáticamente un dedo en la nariz- pero a ti te lo perdono –dijo de una forma muy suspicaz-.

Kai se había sorprendido ante tal atrevimiento, pero cuando volvió su mirada ella había dado un salto hacia una rama y subía ágilmente por el árbol mientras le hacía señas a Rei que se quedara ahí..

- Kot, te traje algo rico para ti y Kai.

- Gracias; suerte que estabas ahí y Kai no se lastimó... intenté decirle que las ramas no soportarían su peso pero fue muy tarde.

- No creo que suba mucho a los árboles en Rusia, además, no es tan ligero como tú.

- O tú –se ríe- pero a pesar de eso es ágil.

- Y que lo digas, míralo ahí viene de nuevo –ambos miraron hacia abajo-... Regresen a la alcoba cuando todo esté oscuro, me he fijado y nadie se dará cuenta ¿de acuerdo?

- ... no sé...

- ¡Vamos Kot! Me remuerde la conciencia que se queden aquí toda la noche, además sé que les hace falta un descanso en algo más suave que una rama – le sonríe- ¿sí?

- ¿Quién podría negarse a ese tono que usas a veces? –sonríe-

- Bien, aquí llega Kai, se divierten –le guiña un ojo- nos vemos al rato pushkin –le dijo a Kai mientras descendía con la misma rapidez con la que subió-.

Kai llegó con algo de esfuerzo a la cima, miró con envidia como la chica bajaba sin ninguna dificultad.

- Alguno de ustedes dos va a decirme cómo puedo yo hacer eso –dijo mientras se acomodaba junto a Kon- de algún modo los árboles comienzan a desagradarme, ¿no te puedes mantener en el suelo?

- Lo, lo siento –enrojeció ligeramente- me agradan los lugares altos.

- No lo había notado –respondió con ironía- ¿A qué vino Aleksei?

- Nos trajo algo de comer, y dijo que después que todos duerman regresemos a la casa... –Rei señaló una manga de Kai que se había rasgado-

- ...¿eh? Debió ser con una rama cuando caí.

- Y también tienes arañones en la cara

- ¿Pues que esperabas? Este condenado árbol tiene miles de ellas

- -suspiró- aquí traigo algo para los raspones – y sacó una botella pequeña- déjame ver

- ¿Q-que?

Rei había mojado sus dedos con el contenido del frasco y se acercaba a Kai, mientras este se alejaba.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es que...

- Es solo un bálsamo de diferentes hojas medicinales, no es nada malo, no te muevas o caerás de más alto.

Finalmente Rei colocó sus dedos sobre un rasguño en la mejilla derecha de Kai, le ardió un poco pero no lo hizo notar.

- ¿No arde mucho cierto? –se ríe- mis hermanos solían correr cuando me acercaba con esto, -agitó una mano frente al rostro de Kai- ¿así arde menos?

Rei tenia los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro mientras untaba el bálsamo por los arañones que había, agitando su mano para evitar que a Kai le ardiera. El ruso por su parte se había quedado sin habla, solo sentía los delicados dedos de Rei en su piel.

- ¡Ya esta! Así no habrá problemas, ahora mejor comamos, siento que ya este frío. –Kai le dio una mordida a lo que Rei le ofreció-

Platicaron por unas horas más, casi no había nubes y la luna llena estaba a pocos días. Habían "platicado" de muchas cosas, en realidad si repasaran la conversación de nuevo en su memoria se darían cuenta que Rei hablaba y hablaba mientras el ruso escuchaba atentamente respondiendo con monosílabos, o frases cortas. Kai aún sentía rechazo a platicar abiertamente de él con otra persona, además el estar escuchando a Rei hablar con vivacidad le era muy notable.- la razón de esto era que Kai había dejado de sentirse intimidado por las facciones de Rei, muy al contrario ahora no podía dejar de mirarlo; también se había dado cuenta que el chino era muy agradable, de ninguna manera le fastidiaba, cosa rara, ya que Kai nunca soportó mucho a los otros chicos en Vladivostok, pero Rei era tranquilo y sin pretensiones así que su personalidad pasó a primer plano para el ruso.

En cuanto a Kon, él no había puesto mucha atención en lo mucho que le agradaba la compañía de Kai, no se había puesto a razonar lo mucho que Kai le sorprendía, de alguna manera el joven tigre había memorizado muy bien el cuerpo de Kai. Le había asombrado mucho la primera vez que lo miró sin tantas ropas encima, al alejarse de Rusia, Hiwattari comenzaba a sentirse acalorado y en el camino se había deshecho de muchas de sus ropas. A pesar de todo esto Rei no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que le gustaba hablar con Kai, aún cuando la gran parte del tiempo fuera solo él quién conversara. La mayoría de las personas con las que había tratado eran para desconfiar, y Kai evidenciaba seguridad y distinción; era tranquilo y el chino gustaba de esos silencios que se formaban entre ellos, otra de las cosas que le agradaba eran los retos y conocer al ruso era un reto que día a día se proponía vencer.

Las luces de las velas se extinguieron poco a poco... "_Aleksei nos debe estar esperando"_ dijo Rei con una sonrisa.- Kai solo se encogió de hombros y comenzaron a bajar del árbol. Llegaron al cuarto donde ella se encontraba.

- Qué bueno que están ya aquí, mañana nos espera un día muy interesante, así que necesito descansen bien. Sobre todo tú Rei, nos levantaremos temprano.

- ¿Ya nos dirás que planeas?

- Lo siento pero no pushkin, y no me mires así, tengo mis razones.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai despertó encontrando el futón de Aleksei vacío, giró su mirada y Rei dormía plácidamente, pensó en levantarle pero recordó el día anterior y no quería verse en la misma situación de nuevo, esos contactos que tenía con el chino le hacían confundirse y sentir cosas que no entendía.

Corrió la puerta para salir en busca de la chica, pero el apenas imperceptible ruido del cancel hizo levantar a Rei de manera violenta. Kai se volvió para ver como Rei se veía perturbado, respiraba agitado y miraba en todas direcciones, intentando reconocer el lugar tal vez. Hiwattari se acercó lentamente, esperando a que el chico se calmara y recobrara la serenidad; Rei se vio en el reflejo escarlata que tenía enfrente y pareció calmarse.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el ruso-

- Nada, al despertar me pareció ver algo

- ¿Algo?

- Nada, déjalo es una tontería, lamento si te asusté. ¿Y Alek?

- Es lo que me pregunto

De pronto la chica entró bufando algo como "Vaya viejo terco" pero eso no fue lo que hizo que ambos chicos se quedaran congelados, lo que los tenía así era el cómo iba vestida, un ajustado traje mandarín parecido a un _jifu_ de seda en colores azules y en lo posterior bordado iba un tigre, anchas mangas ocultaban sus manos, su negro cabello totalmente recogido y con una fina línea delineándole sus azules ojos.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó extrañada- ¿Por qué me miran así?

- Oye Kai, ¿Tú conoces a esta chica? Me parece conocida pero no sé... –eso le arrancó una ligera sonrisa al ruso- digo, yo conozco una chica que se le parece, pero no puede ser, ella jamás se vestiría de ese modo. No, nunca...

- Ja, ja muy gracioso kot, mira; me muero de risa... las cosas que hago por agradar... ¡Querían empolvarme la cara de blanco! ¿puedes creerlo pushkin? –Kai solo se encogió de hombros- 'antipáticos' –murmuró- bueno kot, creo tu abuelo te recibirá en la familia después de todo.

- ¡Qué!

- No te emociones tanto, eso será después de que terminemos con nuestro viaje, ahora que la noticia se corra por toda la tribu iremos con el jefe de la aldea, ahí es donde necesito que hables tú por mí. Una cosa era tratar con tu abuelo y otra muy diferente hablar con el jefe de la aldea. Así que desayunamos y partimos ¿me estas escuchando Rei? ¿Rei?

Pero el chico no dijo nada, solo salió corriendo del lugar con destino desconocido, Kai iba a seguirlo pero la rusa le detuvo: "_yo hablaré con él más tarde_" Rei subió al árbol de la noche anterior, no entendiendo con exactitud lo que había escuchado de los labios de Aleksei.

- ¡Rei! ¡Baja de ahí!

El chico miró al suelo, pero su mente no lograba poner nada en orden. Ese grito lo escuchó de nuevo, era su prima, y le ordenaba bajar.- Ella podría perfectamente subir igual, pero había dejado esas 'niñerías' hacía algunos años.

- Fang-Mei ¿qué pasó, tú lo sabes?

- Esa chica es increíble

- ¿Qué le dijo? ¿Sabes qué le dijo? –preguntó Rei curvando las cejas-

- No... todo fue muy raro, muy en la mañana me pidió que le ayudara a verse apropiadamente, luego se presentó ante el abuelo, al principio él la llenó de reproches e insultos, ya sabes cómo es... luego mi abuelo le pidió su nombre y al momento cambió su semblante al saberlo, tembló, tembló Rei, jamás lo había visto hacer eso.

- ¿Al escuchar su nombre dices?

- Lo más extraño de todo es que ella le miró directamente y comenzó a hablar muy raro. Todo se volvió confuso cuando ella dijo algo y él le contestó en el mismo idioma.

- ¿No te pidieron salir?

- Eso es extraño también, creo que ella le pidió al abuelo que yo me quedara, después de unas palabras ella mencionó tu nombre y cómo que suplicaba, o al menos eso me pareció en su tono, el abuelo negó varias veces pero ella dijo algo muy enérgicamente y de nuevo el abuelo tembló, ultimó diciendo "como desees". Terminaron y ella salió algo enfadada, yo creo...

Ella se detuvo y bajó la mirada, ahí estaba el abuelo de Rei parado justo a su espalda, el chico se volvió y lo miró algo confundido, con miedo también, recibió un codazo de su prima y bajó también la cabeza.

- No sé como tú pudiste llegar a ganarte el respeto de alguien como ellos... sea como sea, las cosas ya no son como fueron antes. Y si ella ha aceptado mis condiciones es que le interesas más de lo que ella misma sabe. Esta vez cuida tus actos Rei, nos veremos pronto.

El chico había mantenido la cabeza abajo durante las palabras de su solemne abuelo. La levantó al ver que se alejaba.- sus ojos brillaron de felicidad al escuchar "Es un gusto que regreses Rei" palabras de un hombre rígido en sus costumbres. Parecía un sueño, viajaría, y esa vez con permiso, de un momento a otro sus remordimientos se disiparon, y la alegría de ser de nuevo un Kon le invadió, su prima le hizo una reverencia y fue tras su abuelo. El chico no se había fijado que Aleksei se acercaba.

Iba a salir corriendo de gusto cuando en su camino la chica se le atravesó con un rostro un poco afligido. Recordó la forma en que había salido de la habitación y se avergonzó por su falta de tacto.

- Siento si fue muy impactante la noticia... yo... no quise...

Rei le sonrió ampliamente y de una forma algo brusca le dio un juguetón abrazo girando al mismo tiempo. Antes de que ella gritara enfadada que le soltase él corría en otra dirección.

- ¡Así no eres tú! –le gritó- ¡te ves mejor con la otra ropa! – se alejó definitivamente, ella solo se miró de nuevo y su gesto de fastidio acompañó un suspiro-

- ¡Me veo ridícula! –su semblante cambió- pero aún me falta otra escena de este teatrito...

Entró corriendo a la habitación en busca de Kai, quería gritar la noticia a todo el mundo, apenas dio unos pasos corriendo cuando cayó al suelo; miró que se había tropezado con Kai que guardaba algunas cosas en una maleta.

- Menos mal que no fue de un árbol –comentó Kai poniéndose de pie-

Rei le contestó con la más brillante de sus sonrisas, el ruso le ayudó a levantarse. Aleksei llegó para tomar el tan esperado desayuno, el día prometía ser largo y con muchas sorpresas más.

* * *

> ya viene algo más interesante para el prox
> 
> sub: según t
> 
> kaei ¬.¬#


	5. Drigger

Disculpas. por este cap tan corito, pero creanme que ahí tenía que acabar espero les guste este nuevo. y pronto subiré el que sigue. ahora a agradecer sus comentarios!

**sandy H. Kon**: gracias y sip, obviamente los otros son Ty, y Maxie, pero... bueno... ya verás, no son lo que siempre han sido XD que bueno que te gustó.

**Roquel:** Aleksei... te digo que a veces ni yo sé que quiere, solo digamos que no es una santa... XD, espero te haya complacido en otro cap de sobre el futuro, y muchas gracias por tu rev

**Elian:** gracias por decir eso, y creo que atualizaré pornto, ya que este cap es muy cortito =p

**Murtilla:** bueno rei no seguía "al pie de la letra" las reglas de su familia, por eso lo rechazaron... ¡gracias por tu rev! y es el abuelo el que es el jefe de la familia Kon, no el padre, y de la tribu es... ya verás en este cap. en cuanto a las otras 2 preguntas... tendrás que esperar para ver

**el verdadero poder viene del corazon:** Danke! gracias por las felicitaciones. y gracias por tu rev.

**Willer Halliwell:** bien, tu sabrás si lees otros fics.... no, no te creas, digo, ni modo que nada más ocupes tu valioso tiempo en este ya solo te falta un cap para los celos. lástima que no tengas ya tanto tiempo ya hora con lo del ministerio de magia.... bueno espero tus comentarios y que te guste el cap que te envié. Au Revoir chéri!

* * *

Capítulo 5 

De nuevo Kai se quedaba, esta vez realmente afuera, no le habían dejado pasar ni siquiera al jardín.- Sin embargo, él era un Hiwattari y ese no sería un obstáculo, rodeó la barda y algunos ladrillos estaban lo bastante desfasados como para poder usarlos de peldaños.

No le costó mucho esfuerzo pasar la barda, y lo que vio realmente le asombró; ya que el pueblo era tan pequeño sus ojos creían ver una fantasía, un hermosísimo jardín con cientos de flores y al fondo una humilde construcción no muy diferente a la casa de Rei, pero la cantidad de flores, plantas y fuentes asombraba los jóvenes ojos escarlata que admiraban dónde Rei y Aleksei habían entrado...

- ¿Entendiste kot?

- Esto es... extraño, ¿Cómo es que tú sabes todo esto? Y ¿por qué presiento que también tiene que ver con lo que le dijiste a mi abuelo?

- Soy una expedicionaria ¿lo olvidas? Y te juro que esto no tiene que ver con lo que dije a tu abuelo y por favor no me preguntes "al menos no por ahora" –pensó lo último para sí-

Pronto se encontraron en presencia de un simpático y felino anciano jefe de la aldea que estaba sentado junto a su nieto, un chico de largo cabello castaño y dura actitud, el futuro líder. Un rollo colgaba al fondo del recinto, en este una serie de pinturas de pequeños artefactos giratorios eran empuñados por soldados con un tigre marcado en el pecho.

- Me han dicho que te has reivindicado Rei –dijo el anciano-

- Me da gusto volver

- Bien, me han dado esto –mostró el medallón con en triángulo- ¿sabes lo que significa? –el chico asintió- entonces sabes lo que tienes que ir a buscar, sabes que tienes que regresar a la bestia para los white tiger ¿comprendes? No podemos dejar que los enemigos que quieren sellar a la bestia lo hagan, ellos creen que traerá destrucción pero es parte de nuestros rollos sagrados, y es nuestro deber, tu deber, traerla para su protección.

- Claro, pero hay un inconveniente

- ¿Cuál? –preguntó inquisitivo-

Aleksei había estado arrodillada con la cabeza abajo todo el tiempo, pero ahora vendría la tarea difícil, contar la historia que no aparecía en los rollos de la tribu, sería difícil y Aleksei guiaba a Rei con la mirada para indicar si lo que decía era apropiado o no. Kon comenzó a relatar la historia de los 4 poderes dentro de los que estaba el que la tribu suponía debía custodiar, relató que necesitaba llevarse a la bestia sagrada para encontrar los demás poderes. Aleksei había dicho que ocultara que ya poseían uno y a su dueño.- Rei relató la historia de forma que se adaptara a las costumbres de ellos. Al final el anciano estaba dubitativo, él quería la bestia en su poder, pero si "el elegido" quería llevarla para cumplir "otras misiones" ¿Qué podía hacer ante el destino?

- Bien Rei, si ese es el destino yo no tengo el poder de negarlo. Solo promete que traerás el poder de regreso para que sea entregado a su custodio –dijo esto último mirando a su nieto-

- Muchas gracias –se levantaba cuando la mirada de la chica le recordó algo muy importante- ¡Oh! Cierto, para traer el poder necesito el "disco de oro"

- ¡¿Cómo?! –imperó el nieto del jefe-

- Es la forma de llevarla conmigo a mi viaje –le respondió Rei-

- ¡Abuelo, no puede dejar que se lleven el disco!

- ¡Calla Lee! Y haz el favor de traerlo

El joven hizo lo que se le ordenó, entregando un pequeño disco dorado del tamaño de una seta a Kon

- Te prometo que lo regresaré a tu cuidado –le reverenció Rei a Lee-

- Confío en ti Rei, no me decepciones

- Nunca lo har

Mutuas reverencias para despedirse, Aleksei se veía librada del asunto, se levantó, dio su despedida cuando la voz del anciano le hizo volver y bajar la cabeza de nuevo, estaba tan harta de esa fingida sumisión.

- Jovencita, ¿no has estado antes aquí? Me pareces... familiar.

- Le juro que no mi señor –contestó un poco alterada-

La chica volvió a despedirse y salió atrás de Rei, ya una vez fuera, Aleksei volvía a ser la misma de siempre.- Rei se había quedado un tanto confundido por lo último que el líder de la tribu le había dicho a la rusa. Pronto Aleksei se cambió a unos pantalones y camisa de seda conocidos como _changfu_.- Ya que viajaría por las montañas su anterior atuendo no era el adecuado, su cabello lo había recogido en una trenza que le llegaba antes de la mitad de la espalda, cualquiera diría que era un chico del centro de China.

Ahora los tres iban en busca de una bestia sagrada, Aleksei le había dicho a Rei que trajera varias provisiones ya que no regresaría esta vez en mucho, mucho tiempo. Los pensamientos del joven tigre viajaron hasta su prima que se había quedado con una duda...

- Li, Li, Li, ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes?.... ¡Oh por los dioses!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El grupo se adentraba en las montañas desde hacía días, la noche llegó para mostrar la luna en todo su esplendor, así que no hacía falta que nada iluminara el paraje. a Rei le invadía una extraña sensación, sentía que algo le llamaba, que alguien le buscaba, él sabía que buscaban una bestia, un animal que representaba el sumo poder para su aldea, pero no sabía exactamente qué era tal, ni siquiera Aleksei sabía (aunque se daba una obvia idea)

- Muy bien pushkin, ahora esto depende en parte de ti

- ¿De mí? Pensé que era Rei el que sabía qué esperar

- Tan pronto Rei encuentre a la bestia, tú y el fénix entrarán en acción.

Ambos chicos se miraron confundidos no tenían idea "_¿Fénix?_" Pronunciaron al mismo tiempo, la rusa solo se limitó a arrojar el rubí a Kai luego le miró de una manera que jamás había hecho, era de profunda seriedad y autoridad. "_Y ya viene_" dijo ella

De pronto Rei sintió que algo lo guiaba hacia lo más profundo del bosque, caminó con rapidez hasta que llegó a un claro; lo que vio lo dejó totalmente congelado de miedo.- ahí en lo alto de una cercana roca un soberbio tigre blanco con algunas franjas verdes y cola envuelta en anillos dorados estaba mirándole.

Kai y Aleksei llegaron justo después y miraron al tigre quedándose igualmente impresionados. Rei reconoció de inmediato a la bestia, ¡Cómo no hacerlo! Si incontables veces al despertar estaba ahí a punto de hundirle sus colmillos, la última vez estaba Kai ahí con él, esa mañana había sido el más real, tanto, que sólo el mirarse en los ojos escarlata de su amigo pudo calmarle. A Kai también le pareció conocida la bestia, pero él no recordó que la había soñado hacía ya varias noches.

El tigre con tan solo tres pasos estuvo frente al chino, le veía como un típico depredador y Rei era su presa, el chico estaba tan asustado que su mente apenas pudo percibir como la fiera comenzaba su carrera con un zarpazo por delante arrojándolo lejos.

- ¡Rei! –gritó Kai-

- ¡No espera! El fénix, solo el fénix puede ayudarle, ¡la vida de Rei depende de ti Kai! –él miró como la chica le miraba suplicante- ¡el rubí! ¡Concéntrate! –Kai se encaminaba a ayudar- lo siento, pero no dejaré que te mates –y se aferró al brazo de Kai- ¡Llámalo! ¡Llama al fénix!

Pero Kai había vuelto a fijar su mirada en cómo Rei intentaba librarse del mortífero animal, el tigre lo atacaba de una manera extraña, atacaba fieramente a Rei, pero le daba espacio para que se recuperara para nuevamente arremeter con más violencia; tarde o temprano el chico se cansaría y el tigre le hundiría los colmillos, además, esas poderosas garras se veían tan afiladas como una daga.

Rei miraba los ojos del tigre, eran azules, profundos, pero no tenía tiempo de examinarlos ya que con cada rugido Rei escapaba de quedar como harapo solo por un suspiro, el tigre intentaba barrerle con sus acolchadas patas, arrojaba tarascadas. Rei quedó acorralado contra un árbol, el animal se arrojó contra él, el chico subió a la primera rama para que el tigre se estrellase, pero muy al contrario usó el impulso que llevaba y brincó para darle alcance.- si no fuera por que Rei saltó de nuevo al suelo el tigre lo hubiera probado. El corazón de ambos rusos no daba para más, Aleksei quería ayudar, pero sabía que su vida acabaría si lo hacía.- a Kai no le importaba o no lo razonaba, quería hacer algo pero la chica no se lo permitía.

Aleksei se había colocado frente a Kai y lo miraba fijamente, como intentado que la sangre fría regresara a él, tal vez así fue pero el plan no salió del todo bien, Kai logró correr para llamar la atención del tigre, se posicionó frente a este pero el animal parecía sólo ver a Rei, así que arrolló con el ruso cuando de nuevo se enfiló en otro ataque.

- ¡Oye tú!

Kai cerró fuertemente los puños, en uno de estos se encontraba el rubí, y ante su furia comenzó a brillar, los ojos del chico llamearon con ira y su puño se abrió para dar paso a una majestuosa ave de fuego, sus alas eran incandescentes llamaradas y una cresta dorada adornaba la cabeza de tan imponente ave. "Dranzer" murmuró Kai en un estado semi desvanecido

El fénix se fue directamente contra el tigre cumpliendo los deseos de su ahora protegido. El fénix y el tigre se enfrascaron en una batalla que era observada por los tres chicos, el blanco animal emitía un profundo rugido cuando sentía la envestida en picada del fénix. Por el contrario, el ave con dificultad escapaba de las poderosas embestidas.

Rei comenzó a sentirse un poco mareado y mal, parecía que su cuerpo estaba en la batalla, pero también algo en aquellos animales era extraño, ya que parecían estar felices de verse uno al otro, parecían disfrutar de estar en una enfrascada batalla.

Kai comenzaba a sentir su respiración entrecortada, ¿porqué se estaba cansando? No lo sabía, solo veía a ambas bestias pelear, Rei no se encontraba en una situación distinta, un sentimiento extraño los invadió por completo, Rei miró a Kai un poco agotado, algo en su interior se agitó y supo perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer...

- ¡Drigger! ¡Basta ya! –pronunció con firmeza, y una aura azul le envolvió el cuerpo, miraba al tigre con definida autoridad

Ambas bestias miraron a Rei, el de blanco pelaje se acercó lentamente al chico y con un suave ronroneo bajó la cabeza como reverenciando, Rei contestó con el mismo gesto y mostró el disco de oro, acto seguido una luz se formó de la bestia para introducirse en el metal.

- ahora es tu turno pushkin –sonrió la chica, ahora era un aura rúbea la que envolvía al Hiwattari-

- ¡Dranzer regresa! -y el ave graznó antes de regresar en picada al rubí que Kai sostenía.

Ambos miraron la piedra en su poder y luego se miraron entre sí, Rei le regaló una de esas sonrisas que iluminaban la vida y Kai se apresuró a llegar junto a él

- ¿Estas bien?

- ¡Cómo nunca!

Sorpresivamente los brazos de Rei rodearon el cuello de Hiwattari en amistosa expresión, el ruso solo se sonrojó ante este quedándose estático sin saber qué hacer, mientras Aleksei miraba con complacencia la escena, la mitad del trabajo estaba hecho, y dos de las gemas estaban en su poder, ahora es cuando los lazos se necesitan fuertes ya que el siguiente paso es "donde el pequeño crece con el caudal" y si conocía la leyenda correctamente se iría a meter en un serio problema...

- Y... ¿Ahora qué Alek? –preguntó Rei aún abrazando a Kai-

- Regresaremos a Rusia

- Qué pena dejar la hospitalidad china –comentó con ironía el ruso-

- Pues lo lamento pero esa es la justa razón de que no podamos tomar un barco aquí, nadie te dejaría subir a uno pushkin –Kai solo hizo una mueca de disgusto-

* * *

espero les haya gustado.... y espero su feedback :)


	6. Klyk Belyi

**gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leer este lío **

**--- ---**

**Willer Halliwell:** chéri... qué puedo decir? espero que te guste el envío (ambos XD) y que bueno que no dejas de dejarme un rev aquí T.T son poquitos pero extremadamente agradecida a quién los manda (vos incluido) ojalá no te quiten el internet de hecho no creo... tampoco creo que te tengas que arrastrar... bueno en cuanto a lo del lime y te lo dije por correo ¡lies, lies, lies! XS :D

**Kaizer-Kon:** gracias, que bueno que te gustó y ¡Por supesto! KaiXRei son lo mejor del mundo ¡No tienen igual! ¡Son lo máximo! bueno ya ¬.¬. Por supuesto que me anima el rev, me encanta cuando leen lo que escribo, blagodarit!

**Roquel:** Gacias, me encanta que me dejes un rev, que te tomes la molestia de leer este enredo es para mí un honor. a mí me gust lo de Drigger, de hecho las bestias irán teniendo un papel preponderante conforme esto avanza... y sí, las bestias y sus protegidos están conectados pero... eso viene de la serie ¿o a caso yo lo malinterpreté? XD espero te gute este cap, es un poquín más largo.

**Sandy Kon:** gracias por el comentario, ya hace falta el toque cómico, pero por ahora hay que conformarse con la "ironía " de Alek y Kai pero ya pronto aparecerán como verás primero será Ty... jijiji

**el verdadero poder viene del corazón:** como vez tardío pero aquí está la continuación, grax por las felicitaciones me dan mucho ánimo!

* * *

Klyk Blelyi= colmillo blanco

kötenok= gatito

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 6

El Klyk Blelyi

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Y de nuevo aquí, en Vladivostok, no me gustaría recurrir a él, pero... no tengo de otra, me ha sacado de muchas, aunque si lo pienso fue por él que me metí en los problemas que me metí, pero no tengo otra opción viable, Kai no querrá hacer nada ilegal, ''Kai no querr'' _–repitió en tono infantil- _por la madre Rusia, ¡¿Por qué rayos me importa?! No he logrado descifrar eso aún... ¡bah! Tan pronto pueda, me desaparezco de su vida. Lo gracioso es que me estaba empezando a acostumbrar a que me trataran como chica, Hiwattari no puede evitar hacerlo, ahora verá que esos modales le servirán para nada, ¿dónde dejé mis pantalones? Ah sí, aquí están... ¿Qué estarán haciendo los chicos? Les dije que fueran a comer mientras arreglaba esto del barco, me da pena estar engañándolos, sobre todo por Rei, tal vez sea por esa cara alegre que siempre tiene, aunque sé que en el fondo es tan duro como el mismo Hiwattari. ¿Por qué no puedo sacarme la idea de que hay algo entre ellos? Pero... es extraño, como si siempre lo hubiese habido y habrá siempre... ¡A mí que rayos me importa! _

_Bien ya estoy en el puerto, que bueno que la niebla es densa... bien ahora a buscar a ese ingrato... ¿será aquél? Claro, cómo confundir a ese par... ¡Hey, Ivanov!..._

------- -------

- ¿Y dices que vas a Japón? ¿Acaso estás loco? No nos dejarán desembarcar ah

- Ja, Tú nunca me has decepcionado Yuryi

Al parecer dos chicos platicaban en una taberna, solo marinos, de todas partes de Europa occidental, Un chico pelirrojo ojiazul cuidaba de dirigirse a su interlocutor como "él" el otro llevaba unos gruesos pantalones, un gorro de piel de oso, y un abrigo largo de lana.

- Te pagaré bien -mostró algunas joyas de oro-.

- ¿¡De dónde sacaste eso!?

- Me lo traje de china.

- ¡Ah! Por fin te decidiste robar eso ¿cierto Aleksei?

- ¡Sabes que es mío!

- Sería tuyo amigo mío –se acercó para murmurar- si fueras chico ¡Pero cómo sea! Estas loco, haz lo que quieras, sabes que yo no me bajo del barco.

- Claro, te diviertes mucho abordo con Kuznetsov ¿no?

El pelirrojo miró con algo de enojo al chico, le dio un último trago a su bebida y salió del lugar diciendo "_o mañana o nunca ¿de acuerdo?" _Aleksei solo asinti

-------- a la mañana siguiente -------

- ¿Sabes Alek? No me gusta que no me digas exactamente qué vamos a hacer all

- Tranquilo Kot, todo a su tiempo

El trío caminaba entre la densa niebla, era muy en la mañana y Aleksei esperaba que Ivanov no se hubiera retractado. Su alivio fue grande cuando miró al capitán del " Klyk Blelyi " listo para zarpar.

Abordo no les esperaba la más cordial bienvenida, la tripulación miraba con calculadores ojos a Rei, a Kai no le ponían mucha atención, a Aleksei le inadvertían... algunos ya le conocían y no se atrevían a mirarle a los ojos.- Yuryi al mirar subir a los tres "locos" dio sus órdenes.

- ¡Bien vámonos! ¡La niebla no durará para siempre! Y no queremos que nos vean zarpar ¿cierto Aleksei? –recibió un resoplido indiferente por respuesta-.

Soltaron amarras, Ivanov le dio la orden a Kuznetsov Boris de tomar la ruta convenida, Boris era un chico, de magnífico cabello lavanda y ojos violáceos piel tan clara como la niebla que atravesaban, Aleksei no le había escuchado más de un par de frases al chico, aunque había una especie de respeto entre ellos, aún así el chico era muy callado. _"Su camarote es el último" _dijo el capitán. El inspeccionado trío bajó para acomodarse en la habitación. Rei se veía algo extraño, se sentó en la cama.

- Tú quédate aquí kot, no subas. En cuanto a ti pushkin, sabrás lo que es trabajar ¡A cubierta!

- Un segundo ¿Por qué me tengo que quedar aquí?

- Por qué no quiero que caigas por la borda –dijo dándole unas palmadas en las piernas- ¡Ni un pero! Solo haz lo que te digo –antes de salir Aleksei volvió su mirada y miró que Rei había puesto una extraña expresión –adelántate pushkin-.

Se arrodilló ante Rei y le puso una bolsita en las manos _"son amargas pero te ayudarán si te sientes mal" _el chino le sonrió ¿cómo había sabido? Él no lo adivinaba, ni siquiera sabía bien qué le pasaba, nunca había subido a un barco, sumando la horrible temperatura que estaba soportando.

Además del estado advertido ya por ella, lo dejó fuera del alcance de la tripulación por otra razón: "civilizados o no" no verían con los mejores ojos a Rei, un oriental que "traería mala suerte", también por el hecho que más de uno lo vería como diversión. Por Hiwattari no se preocupaba, con solo la mirada podría matar a cualquiera, eso no decía que pensara que Rei fuera fácil de someter, todo lo contrario, por eso lo hacía, temía por la integridad física de quién se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima. Lo mejor era evitar conflictos, aunque el evitar conflictos no era su fuerte, de haber sabido lo que vendría le habría importado un comino dejar que Rei se las arreglara solo...

Una vez arriba, Kai se encontró con la non-grata noticia de que tendría que jugarle al marinerito.

- Muy bien chicos –dijo Yuryi ante Kai y Aleksei- Tú ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, y esta vez haz bien los nudos en las cuerdas, en cuanto a tu amigo... que sea el vigía por el momento.

- ¿Está bien para ti Kai? –preguntó Aleksei en un tono afable para suavizarlo-

- ¡Humf! –fue todo lo que dijo y se dispuso a subir por el mástil ignorando el gesto de antipatía de Li-.

- Mañana limpiarás la cubierta si no te gustó –replicó Ivanov-

- ¡Oye! Más vale que no olvides quién va a pagar por esto, a Hiwattari lo dejas en paz.

Ivanov se sorprendió mucho.- uno: sabía perfectamente quién era Hiwattari, ¿Qué haría un chico noble en un barco semi-pirata?.- pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que Li defendiera de ese modo al "niño rico" no por la estúpida razón de que le interesara sentimentalmente Hiwattari, él sabía que Aleksei no era lo bastante estúpido para caer en eso, más bien, pensó que quería sacarle algo... tal vez tenía razón...

- No.

- ¿No, qué?

- No es lo que piensas, yo no pienso sacarle nada a Hiwattari "_aún" _–pensó-

- ¡Oh! Y supongo que le ayudas por caridad ¿no? ¡Eres un farsante!

- ¿No cambias cierto? Sí, tal vez no es por caridad, pero yo lo veo como una sociedad.

- Eso no es bueno para él, todos tus socios terminan muertos, no eres cuidadoso. Soy el único que ha logrado sobrevivir.

Sin previo aviso un enorme marino se paró frente Aleksei y lo miró con desdeño _"¿Tú vas a amarrar las cuerdas?, ¡Ja, no me hagas reír eres un debilucho!" _Desafortunada la hora que dijo eso ya que de alguna manera Aleksei lo había acorralado contra la borda, su pierna barrió las del marino haciéndolo pender peligrosamente, Aleksei solo lo sostenía por las ropas del pecho _"¿Te sostendré? No, no lo creo soy muy débil" _El sujeto miró con horror la helada agua y suplicó por que le subieran, Aleksei accedió y le dijo: "_El que diga que soy débil de nuevo, yo mismo le demostraré lo fría que esta el agua ¿entendido?"_ El hombre solo asintió y se alejó un poco ofuscado.

- ¡Por eso me encantas! –dijo Yuryi, recibió una mordaz sonrisa por contestación- ¡Qué haría con varios cómo tú!

- ¡Prosperar!

------- En la noche ------

- Push... es decir ¡Kai! ¡Baja de ahí! Ya ve a dormir, yo vigilar

Kai bajó del puesto de vigía "¿_Tú no dormirás?" _le preguntó, ella le dijo que había dormido hacía un rato, y que era mejor que fuera a ver si Rei estaba bien. Una de las principales razones de que ella se quedara ahí era que no confiaba en nadie que no fueran Ivanov o Kuznetsov y aunque se escuchara algo cobarde ahí estaba segura, o al menos eso pensaba.

Kai entró al camarote, miró a Rei, la expresión del chico mostraba algo de malestar, pero intentaba ocultarlo frente a Kai.- había dos camas y una hamaca encima de una de ellas. Pronto apagaron las velas, y se acomodaron en cada cama. El silencio reinó entonces, aunque no por mucho tiempo ya que a los oídos del ruso llegaron unos extraños gemidos que provenían de la cama de Kon, eran suaves pero discernían que algo no estaba bien.

- ¿Rei? –se sentó en su cama- ¿Estas bien?

Rei también se sentó y con otro gemido negó con la cabeza, era muy obvio ver que Rei estaba mareado y se sentía mal. Kai se puso su abrigo y le dio otro al chino.- saldrían a tomar aire, después de todo el chico había estado casi todo el día en el camarote, necesitaba aire. Había comido un poco de lo que Aleksei le dejó, eso le hizo sentir mucho mejor, aunque el sabor de aquella raíz era algo que Rei no quería volver a probar.

Afuera se dirigieron a popa y se recargaron en la borda, Rei aspiró profundamente, a pesar de que el aire estaba muy frío, eso le hacía sentir despejado, el mareo había pasado un poco; miró cómo Kai se intentó calentar las manos con su aliento, nubes salieron de la boca del ruso. Kon se había quedado mirando al tranquilo joven, eso calmó por completo su malestar "¿_mejor?" _Rei asintió con una sonrisa ambos regresaron al camarote.

Una vez de nuevo en sus camas, Rei sintió que solo había una forma de no sentirse mal de nuevo...

Kai por alguna razón sintió alegría de haber estado ese rato con el chino, era raro decirlo pero desde que se habían conocido no se habían separado por tantas horas, sonrió al recordar la primera vez que lo vio, pero sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos ya que algo muy cálido se encontró de pronto con él. Kon se había levantado de su cama para pasar a la de Kai, estaba seguro que así no se sentiría mal, el suave olor de Kai llenaba sus sentidos y lo hacía sentir bien. "_Así no me siento mal, pero si te molesto me voy_" Kai negó con su cabeza mostrando un 'quédate' Rei sonrió, no sintió el más mínimo recelo en pasar su brazo por la cintura de Hiwattari, el peliazul solo sonrió algo sonrojado, y se durmió escuchando el suave ronroneo de Rei.

_"Extraño... pero lindo"_

------- -------

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que se habían quedado dormidos, Kai despertó y percibió un ligero aroma, abrió sus ojos carmesíes y lo que vio le maravilló, estaba aún medio dormido, y por alguna razón sus sentidos estaban algo sosegados tal vez debido al brandy que el día anterior había tomado para calentarse mientras estaba de vigía. El caso es que a unos centímetros de su frente estaba la del chino, su rostro tan fino adornado con una eterna sonrisa estaba relajado, "_kotënok_" murmuró el ruso, y luego miró sus labios, ¡Definitivamente estaba muy adormilado ya que la loca idea de besarlos le vino a la mente!

--- ---

Sintió un suave cosquilleo cerca de su rostro, como la respiración de alguien más; Los ojos del chino se fueron abriendo muy lentamente, cuando enfocó lo que ante ellos había su corazón comenzó una carrera desbocada, sus ambarinas perlas se abrieron desmesuradamente fijándolas en las de Kai al sentir que le abrazaba por la cintura; no tenía idea qué estaba haciendo así con el ruso, se sentó súbitamente y alejó su mano de inmediato, seguía mirando azoradamente a Kai hasta que con un salto salió de la cama y corriendo abandonó el camarote...

Desde el justo momento en que Rei se sentó, Kai despertó de su ensueño y se asombró ante la reacción del chino, su corazón latió con fuerza, y lo que había pensado lo asustó, en serio lo asustó. Cuando respiró y se calmó intentó buscar respuesta al porque Rei había reaccionado de ese modo. No la halló.

Rei estaba de espalda a la puerta con una mano tocándose el pecho, respirando agitado, sumamente ruborizado y temblando de las piernas. Tragó algo de saliva e intentó calmarse; ¿Por qué estaba ahí? "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? " Se repetía mil veces. repasó: la llegada al barco, sentirse mal, subir a cubierta... ¡Oh dioses! Pensar que estar con Kai le haría sentir mejor y luego ¡Luego! Pasar a su cama ¡Por sus ancestros! ¿Qué había hecho? Bueno, a él no le parecía algo malo pero ¿A Kai? De seguro estaba molesto, sobre todo por su actitud, aunque ya hubiera recordado había reaccionado de una manera que no era correcta, sabía que en vez de haber salido corriendo como gato asustado debió haber agradecido "gracias, me siento mejor" ¡Eso debía de haber hecho! Tal vez había asustado a Kai, probablemente no le hablaría nunca más. ¡No! ¡No quería eso! De algún modo no quería que toda la cercanía que tenían se perdiese, a diferencia de Kai, Rei no se cuestionaba lo que sentía; Era un chico que repasaba lo que hacía una y otra vez, era metódico y precavido, pero en lo que se refería a sus sentimientos simplemente se dejaba llevar por ellos.

Kai se encontraba mirando por la ventanilla cuando en la puerta la insegura figura de Rei se mostró, se ruborizó al regresar "esos" pensamientos. Rei se acercó y se quedó mirando algo apenado la formada espalda del ruso.- sin previo aviso se dejó caer al suelo causado una ahogada expresión en Kai.

- ¡Perdóname! Ayer me sentía muy mal –decía con la cabeza abajo- no recordé lo que pasó cuando desperté, te pido me disculpes y te agradezco tu ayuda, me siento mejor.

Ahora era Kai el de la expresión de muerto, "así que eso fue" pensó pero no salía de su impresión mientras el chino seguía pidiendo que lo disculpara ruborizado hasta sus singulares orejas. Kai que también estaba algo sonrojado lo tomó por los brazos y lo levantó del suelo, movió la cabeza de lado a lado con una ligerísima sonrisa

- No tienes que hacer eso.

- Lo siento... creo que nunca podré despertar como una persona normal. Siempre pasa algo –sonrió-

- Entonces la próxima vez quédate dormido.

Rei sonrió afablemente sin sospechar que Kai jamás admitiría que ese último comentario estaba encaminado a lo apacible que se veía durmiendo y a que le gustaría volver a despertar mirando esa sonrisa.

---- -----

Aleksei entraba en el camarote mientras los chicos acomodaban sus pocas pertenencias, se quedaron mirando entre los tres, Kai y Rei se veían tan relajados y frescos mientras que la chica tenía el cabello revuelto, en sus ojos se mezclaban los colores azul y rojo, se le veía más pálida de lo que generalmente estaba y lo más importante, en lo que Kai y Rei clavaron su mirada, tenía manchas rojas en el abrigo.

- ¡Se ven muy bien! que envidia... –se tumbó en una silla y tomó el brandy acabando el pomo-

- ¡Por los dioses! ¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó Rei-

El chino se acercó hasta ella y le frotó los brazos, se había dado cuenta que estaba temblando, algo no común en alguien como ella, Kai estaba más bien concentrado en buscar si esas manchas, obviamente sangre, le pertenecían.

De pronto un chico pelirrojo entró dando un azote a la puerta.

- ¡Aleksei! ¡Estúpido idota! ¡No puedes estar un maldito día en este barco sin manchar toda la cubierta de sangre! ¿Quién fue esta vez?

- Tranquilo Yuryi –le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa- te juro que esta vez fue en defensa propia, Mijael fue el que me provocó.

- Eres un idiota, la tripulación está vuelta loca, te exijo saber qué pasó, tal vez tú seas el del oro, pero aún soy el capitán de este navío.

- Dirás de esta balsa

Ivanov se encaminó a tomar a Aleksei por las ropas, no tardó en darse cuenta de su error y de la daga que descansaba mortalmente en su torso.

- No me hagas hacerlo Ivanov, sabes que me agradas... –Yuryi se tumbó en la silla contigua y respiró profundo-

- ¡Era un Imbécil! No vale lo que tú, ¡Qué triste es ese hecho!–le sonrió provocativamente-. Por cierto, vemos tierra, llegaremos en menos de una hora.

- ¡Estupendo!

Cuando el pelirrojo salió, Rei se sentó en el lugar recién vacío y tomó la daga de la mano de Aleksei que aún seguía temblando.

- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Rei mientras apartaba mechones del rostro de la rusa buscando alguna herida-

- ¡Por supuesto! Aunque esta vez sí la vi cerca... era tres veces más grande que yo.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó el chino-

- ¿Recuerdas el tipo que casi tiro por la borda ayer Hiwattari? –Kai asintió- ese tipo subió por el mástil mientras estaba de vigía, apenas si pude bajar para defenderme, ¡ese era un lugar estrecho! si hubiera pesado un poco más no hubiera recuperado el equilibrio, en fin, llegamos a cubierta donde me dio un tremendo golpe en el estómago, no le duró mucho el gusto, ya que le corté de lado a lado la garganta, Ivanov esta molesto por eso, ¡Nunca había visto sangrar a nadie así! ¡Vaya cerdo! Al final lo cargué y arrojé por la borda, era muy pesado el desdichado, es por eso que mis brazos me lo están reclamando –levantó sus manos mostrando el temblor en ellas-

- ¡Menos mal! –inquirió Kon- no te paso nada –y le revolvió juguetonamente aún más el cabello-

Hiwattari no acababa de creer lo que Aleksei había dicho cuando se sorprendió de lo que había expresado Rei, sin poder soportar un minuto más salió a cubierta solo para ver al pelirrojo junto con un chico de violáceos ojos arrojando cubetas de agua al "estropicio" de Aleksei, era una desagradable escena, le incomodó que no era solo sangre lo que había en el suelo.

- ¡Esta vez sí estaba enojado! –gritó Ivanov para que Hiwattari le escuchara, el ruso se acercó-. No quiero saber cómo termino el pobre de Mijael, ¿te sorprende Hiwattari? Yo no creo que un niño como tu deba tener algo que ver con alguien como él.

- Pensé que le había cortado el cuello. –dijo mirando el suelo-.

- ¡Oh sí! ¡Seguro que lo hizo! Esa parte no le falla nunca pero... ¿no habrás creído que esa linda navajita solo le cortó eso a Mijael, o sí? –Kai palideció-

- Que asco. –habló Boris- creo que le rompió la mandíbula -arrojando agua a algo que no quisieron ver- Mijael fue muy idiota al meterse con él. ¿Cómo es que tú llegaste a involucrarte con Kon y Li?

- ¡El gran Kuznetsov te habla! –imperó Yuryi-

- ¿Conoces a Rei?

- Fue por Boris que Aleksei se enteró de Kon... –comentó el pelirrojo-

- Se ve muy inocente, por eso es que es un excelente caza tesoros, se gana la confianza de la gente con facilidad. –dijo Boris continuando con su tarea- yo no lo conocía, solo... escuché rumores.

- Te dije que no le hablaras de él a Aleksei –en algún momento la conversación fue sólo entre Ivanov y Kuznetsov- si lo influencia será muy peligroso

- Kon puede que no sea un chico santo, pero no creo que se deje llevar por Aleksei. –dijo y se alejó-

- ¡En fin! No eres como nosotros Hiwattari, aunque él es muy especial entre nosotros te recomiendo que no hagas fama de estar con Li, no creo que a tu padre o la corte del zar este de acuerdo... ¡Mira! Ante tus ojos... Japón

Era muy obvio que Ivanov no quería hablar de la especial estima que le tenía a Li, tal vez no siempre terminaran bien de sus viajes, pero al menos terminaban vivos e Ivanov le debía no sólo su vida, también la de Kuznetsov; claro que él le había salvado el cuello de la soga en varias ocasiones pero las aventuras que vivía cuando él estaba cerca no se comparaban con nada. Cuando no tenía planes se aburría muchísimo contrabandeando con occidentales estirados, Boris era un experto en eso pero era más un cazatesoros, por eso se había enterado de Kon y alguna vez le había comentado de él a Yuryi y a su vez Yuryi a Li, al principio no quería saber del chico sobre todo por ser chino pero un día apareció muy agitado, había regresado de Laos y quería saber cómo localizar a Kon.

Kuznetsov no hablaba mucho, y sobre todo no con Aleksei ya que él sabía que siempre sabía más de lo que decía, siempre tenía una segunda intención y era más inteligente de lo que te dejaba que percibieras, tal vez con el tiempo él y Yuryi se habían ganado su respeto y habían dejado de esperar una traición o semejante, pero aún así era mejor asegurarse.- sin embargo Yuryi tenía razón en algo, valía mucho y entre los tres se habían protegido incontables veces y no dudaría en ayudarle en lo que "él" pidiera...

Kai miró la neblina cerca de la costa y pensó en qué cosas nuevas traería ese país, tal vez la pregunta era ¿Quién nuevo?

- ¡El país del sol naciente Hiwattari! –le sonrió Ivanov-

Aleksei y Rei aparecían por la escotilla mirando el puerto ante ellos...

* * *

espero les haya gutado y por supuesto espero con alegría el feedback :)


	7. Huracán

Capítulo 7 

Huracán

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai había tenido toda una disensión interna acerca de Aleksei, y por fin había llegado a una conclusión: ¡al rayo con lo que ella fuera! A él le agradaba, tal vez por que en cierto modo la admiraba, los demás le respetaban, y por lo que vio en los rostros de la tripulación, ellos además le temían. Otro punto era Rei, el chico le agradaba por su multifacética forma de ser, y si Rei tenía un lado oscuro le gustaría mucho compartirlo, se insultó por pensar eso pero al fin y al cabo era lo que quería. Y si creían que Aleksei era un "chico" que solo se dedicaba a degollar a diestra y siniestra pues no lo conocían bien.

Se dirigían a Asahikawa una ciudad a orillas del río Ishikan, y justamente en aquel río unos oscuros cabellos azulados salían del agua, chorreando, mojando un kimono de tonos azules y blancos. Unos ojos azul-gris miraban cómo amanecía por el horizonte hasta que el viento llevó a sus oídos su nombre. Dio un respingo y corrió al templo.

----- ----

Habían dejado al "Klyk Blelyi" para volver a verlo en relativamente poco tiempo.

- Lo primero que haremos será comprar ropa del lugar, conseguir unos caballos y partir mañana.

- ¿Y ahora qué venimos a buscar? –preguntó Rei-

- Otro problema –respondió el peliazul-.

- Vamos pushkin recuerda que soy yo quién comprará tu ropa ¿quieres que te ponga un lindo kimono rosa?... eso creí –dijo ante la reacción de Kai- necesitamos intentar pasar desapercibidos. Tan solo tres chicos visitando la recién unificada Japón.

- ¿De nuevo te harás pasar por chico? –a Kai eso dejó de incomodarle unos días después de haberse instalado en la tienda en Blagoveshchensk-.

- Sí, es lo mejor para evitar problemas, de hecho son muy pocos los que saben que no lo soy. Aparte del dúo Ivanov-Kuznetsov no hay nadie en Rusia que lo sepa.

- ¿Entonces porqué no nos evitamos problemas en china?

- -ensombreció su mirada- Porqué ahí no podía...

Antes de que Kai siguiera su interrogatorio, Rei se detuvo en seco, sus sentidos estaban alerta, se dio cuenta que no había nadie en la calle, y ningún ruido se escuchaba, Aleksei también presintió el peligro y se puso en guardia. De unos árboles cercanos un grupo de encapuchados saltó con el objetivo de pelear contra ellos.- la chica apenas pudo gritar "Hiwattari para atrás" cuando ya estaba colocando una patada en el estómago de uno, por su lado Rei tenía suficiente trabajo peleando con dos. Irremediablemente uno de los que cayeron por los golpes al recuperase miró a Kai y se fue directamente contra él. Kai totalmente indispuesto a que pasara lo que pasó con Suvan tomó al atacante por las ropas y con su fuerza lo estrelló contra un árbol. Aleksei y Rei sonrieron y alejaron un poco su preocupación de Kai.

- ¡Son ninjas de alguna clase, Rei! –se acercó al chino- ¿Cómo lo ves? Son más que nosotros-

- Pero nosotros somos mejores.

Aleksei sonrió y siguió brincando para asestar una patada hacia atrás a un sujeto que se acercaba por el costado. Se escuchó un grito y miraron como Aleksei había hundido su daga favorita en la espalda a su enemigo para robarle la katana y poder pelear con los ninjas. Se deshizo de otro adversario y le arrojó otra espada a Rei quien la blandía con una técnica desconocida para cualquiera de los combatientes.

Rei tenía su atención dividida, peleaba con dos sujetos a la vez, cuando se vio libre un segundo miró el estado de los demás, Kai se las arreglaba como podía, pero no estaba mal. Aleksei igualmente peleaba con dos sujetos que se turnaban para intentar asestar algún golpe. Se las arreglaba bastante bien sola.

La pelea se estaba terminando, Kai había despachado al último que se había arrojado hacia él así que miró a sus compañeros, Aleksei giraba de ágil manera mientras se defendía del tipo que tenía enfrente, Rei tenía una mano en la pierna y parecía estar sangrado pero se defendía de su adversario inmediato, mandó a un tipo de un golpe con la espada a visitar el suelo, Kai se percató de que sacaba una especie de estrella enfilándola a Rei, el ruso solo escuchó el grito de Aleksei "¡la shuriken Kai!" El rubí entre sus ropas brilló y se barrió para colocarse sobre el hombre que iba a lanzar el arma tomándolo de la muñeca, sus ojos llamearon y de alguna manera la palma de Kai comenzaba a quemar la muñeca del ninja. Rei logró terminar con su enemigo y se dejó caer jadeante al suelo sin darse cuenta que el ninja que Kai había sometido sacó una diminuta navaja y la clavó con dificultad en el costado de Hiwattari. No era una herida profunda pero logró escapar.

Aleksei miró a los chicos en el suelo y una furia le controló; hizo algo que recordaría como "no muy digno" dirigió con toda su fuerza un golpe recto a la cara de su adversario que cayó -dudosamente vivo- de sentón, lo levantó gritando que le respondiese quiénes eran pero no obtuvo respuesta. Lo dejó caer de nuevo reprendiéndose de su falta de planeación.- corrió hacia Rei con una expresión de preocupación, el cansado y jadeante chico tenía una herida pequeña y profunda en le muslo, "estarás bien" luego corrió a donde Kai que se dolía del costado, le levantó el rostro con ambas manos con suma preocupación. Afortunadamente era una herida muy superficial.

- ¿Me dirás ahora qué venimos a buscar? –se acercó cojeando Rei pero con su habitual sonrisa-

- Un huracán... y creo que estamos a punto de entrar en el ojo... –dijo sacando la navajilla del costado de Kai-

------ ------

"_Esto no me gusta"_ Aleksei meditaba acerca de lo ocurrido; en realidad los tres lo hacían, esos ninjas no los atacaron por nada, no eran ladrones y había algo que le estaba molestando, sin mencionar que el comprar cosas no les había sido fácil, Rei era el único con el poder de comunicarse, ella apenas se daba a entender torpemente, Kai de nuevo se sentía ajeno a todo, y a pesar de ser un país más abierto que China veían a Kai como un mal presagio. Las heridas de los chicos no eran algo a qué ponerle atención.

Aleksei sabía que ahora todo dependía del encanto de Rei, su propia capacidad para crear una mentira y ¿por qué no decirlo? El respeto que imponía alguien como Kai...

- Rei... ¿Qué tanto sabes de este país y sus combatientes?

- Sé algo, he tratado con algunos mercaderes japoneses que importaban cosas ilegalmente hacia Europa occidental, es por eso que hablo el idioma.

- Bien entonces coincidirás que esos no eran del todo ninjas ¿cierto?

- También lo creo. Todas las artes marciales vienen del himalaya pero fue en china dónde se consolidaron, después fueron traídas aquí.

- ¡Escribe un libro!

- Cómo sea, ese no era ninjutsu, era más parecido al kung-fu que sabemos tú y yo.

- Eso mismo pensé... él sabe que estamos aqu

- ¿Él?

- El que crece con el caudal... –Rei abrió mucho los ojos- veo que conoces la leyenda, pero ya tiene un protegido, y aquí necesito que me ayudes a armar un teatrito, pero primero vamos a tener que comprar armas, ya que las que obtuvimos en la batalla son una desgracia. Examínala –se la arrojó a Rei- mírala de canto, se puede ver el grosor ¡Pésimo trabajo! Y ni que decir de la empuñadura, y el equilibrio es un desastre.

- Pues... yo no sé mucho de espadas japonesas pero sí, no se ve de muy buena calidad.

- Sé de un lugar dónde pueden hacer una katana perfecta y con algunos ajustes ligerísimos para adecuarse más a las que estamos acostumbrados, espero no tardes en adecuarte a ella Kot, hay que admitir que en cuanto espadas las niponas son las mejores.

Rei y Aleksei discutían de armas sin fijarse que Kai comenzaba a molestarse por no tomarlo en cuenta, estaba a punto de reclamar cuando Rei se le adelantó.

- ¡Por cierto Kai, que te defendiste muy bien! No sabía que podías pelear así.

- Si recuerdas me educaron como soldado

- ¡Cierto! –replicó Aleksei- lástima que sólo sepas usar las espadas occidentales, del ejército ruso. Esta es algo pesada para qué la blandas, y no hay tiempo de enseñarte, tendrás que conformarte con esto –y le arrojó una daga que sacó de su bota- supongo que alguien como tú, un cosaco de abolengo le habrán enseñado a defenderse bien ¿no?

Kai solo se cruzó de brazos y escondió la daga entre sus ropas alegre de que tuviera algo más que sus puños para defenderse.

----- -----

- ¿Has visto a Tai?

- No, y me preocupa que ellos lleguen...

Dos mujeres tomaban el té, las dos vestidas con típicos kimonos, la cara empolvada y el cabello recogido en lo alto.

- ¿No creerás en eso cierto?

- Kira, lo siento, ellos están aquí, y traen con ellos un poder igual al nuestro, incluso más poderoso...

- Y el que nuestros guerreros hayan regresado en ese estado me confirma eso.

----- -----

Estaban Kai, Rei y Aleksei en un lugar rodeado de árboles; "_Ahora_" salió de los labios de la rusa y tanto el rubí como el disco de oro brillaron descubriendo el poder que se guardaba, los ojos de los tres se deleitaron de nuevo con las dos bestias sagradas, el fénix de fuego se posó junto a Kai; luego el tigre blanco se echó a los pies de Rei quién lo acarició arrancándole fuertes ronroneos.

- Es extraño, le temí a este tigre muchos años, lo veía en sueños queriendo atacarme, siempre lo veía al despertar a punto de morderme y ahora siento que fuera una paz como si fuera un amigo muy cercano.

- Ahora eres su protegido, al igual que el fénix tiene a Kai como el suyo, pero no es momento de preguntas, Rei es hora, no estará lejos de los caminos, ya que no está en el templo...

--- ----

En el bosque unos azulados ojos miraban el cielo, soñando, esperando que algo pasara y cambiara su vida, y lo sentía, algo se aproximaba, su corazón le decía que sería ese mismo día. Tomó su coleta y soltó su azulado cabello dejando que el frío viento jugara con él. Nada se escuchaba, nada excepto el viento, algunos insectos, pájaros unos gritos, risas... ¿unos gritos? Se levantó y en el camino un par de chicos platicaban y reían alegremente. La chica se escondió tras un árbol para mirarlos pero no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo escondida, la visión de las personas que venían era singularmente extraña

Un chico de lo más atractivo se acercó a ella al percatarse de su presencia, pensó que eran unos ojos de un color hermoso ¡Ámbar! El chico le hizo una reverencia y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, la chica estaba sorprendida, jamás los había visto, de hecho ni parecían japoneses.

- ¡Hola! ¿Te asustamos?

- Eh... yo... es...

- Mi nombre es Rei Kon ¿y el tuyo?

- T-Tai, Tai Kinomiya.

- Mucho gusto Tai, lamento si fue así.

- Pues sí, no pasan muchos chicos por aqu

- Lo sentimos, él es Aleksei Li

- ¿Aleksei?

- No somos de aquí, venimos de lejos

- Oh vaya y ¿Qué buscan en Japón?

- Buscamos algo muy especial

- En serio ¿Cómo qué?

- Pues... –Rei colocó infantilmente un dedo en sus labios y miró al cielo como buscando la respuesta- ¡hasta podrías ser tú!

- ¿Yo?

- Tu puedes tener algo muy importante para un amigo mío.

- ¡Pues dilo ya! Si puedo te ayudaré, Tal vez sea una chica pero si buscas algo por esta región; yo la he recorrido toda –decía orgullosamente-.

- ¡Genial! Acompáñame, te mostraré a mi amigo,

Tai pareció algo temerosa, pero al ver a un tigre con una irreal aura azul rodeándolo se maravilló, luego posó sus ojos en el ave que brillaba igualmente en tonos rojos.

- Te presento a Drigger y Dranzer –comenzó Rei- Drigger es el amigo del cual te hablé, él perdió algo muy importante que quiere recuperar.

- ¡Wow! Son bestias sagradas

- Así es

- Me supongo... que entonces lo que quieren es a Dragoon ¿no?

Aleksei se levantó de golpe de la roca en que estaba, la palabra "Dragoon" no pasó desapercibida, pensó que esa chica era más ingenua de lo que creía, Rei la miró para tranquilizarla, le dio a entender que él manejaría el asunto.

- ¿Tú tienes a Dragoon?

- Algo así –se acercó para acariciar a Drigger pero el tigre no se dejó-

- Drigger y Dranzer quieren volver a ver a Dragoon, ¿crees que se pueda?

- No lo sé, tal vez pueda sacar la espada por un rato...

- ¡Es genial! –Rei miró a la rusa que entendió el mensaje y emprendió camino-

- ¿Adónde va?

- Aleksei tiene cosas que hacer.- no tardará.

Tai estaba muy entretenida con Rei platicando hasta que acercó su rostro excesivamente a Rei, parecía que le preguntaría algo muy importante, estaba muy cerca, y eso a Kai lo exasperó, se levantó de la roca en la que había permanecido en silencio y miró con frialdad a la chica. Que le regresó una mirada de extrañeza.

- No te he presentado al mejor amigo de Dranzer, él es Kai Hiwattari

- ¡Es un occidental! –y se le acercó a mirarlo mejor- ¡Vaya chico serio! –le iba a poner una mano en el hombro cuando Kai se dio la vuelta sin decir nada y se sentó de nuevo en la roca- ¡Qué antipático! ¿No me digas que también es amigo tuyo Rei?

- Sí, lo es...

Kai solo bufó un ¡Humf! y pensó "vaya niña fastidiosa" la tarde siguió, Tai y Rei platicaban y reían mientras el hastío de Kai subía y subía ante la "ruidosa japonesa" además no entendía una palabra de la conversación.- el colmo fue cuando ella se sorprendió de los colmillos de Rei, y le puso una mano en el rostro para verlos mejor, eso fue todo y Kai se levantó de su lugar para mirar a la chica con molestia.

- ¿Qué me ves? Si no eres lo suficientemente amable para unirte a la conversación al menos no la interrumpas

- Kai no es de muchas palabras.

- He conocido ruiseñores con más plática

- Además no habla japonés

- Bueno pero no tiene por qué poner esa cara de montaña de nieve

El ruso se sentó más cerca para examinar la situación a su antojo. La chica hablaba y hablaba mientras Rei la escuchaba pacientemente, y a veces reía con sus comentarios. sería menor por unos pocos años que Kai y Rei, al menos eso aparentaba, alegre, para el gusto de Kai exasperante.

- Bueno, ha sido un gusto, pero tengo que regresar antes de que anochezca o mi madre me reprenderá.

- Lástima, tal vez algún día podrías traer a Dragoon...

- Vendré mañana y veré qué puedo hacer.

La chica se despidió muy amablemente de Rei y a Kai apenas si le dirigió un gesto.

- ¿Y ahora? –preguntó Kai-

- La seguimos –dijo con desaliento Rei- ¿sabes? Este plan me desagradó de repente. Es una linda chica. –a Kai no le agradó el comentario- tal vez haya otra forma.

- Aleksei dijo que no.

Rei tenía una triste expresión, de algún modo la chica le había agradado, le había hecho reír con sus comentarios, ni Alek ni Kai tenían mucha comicidad, ironía tal vez... - dio un suspiro y se resignó, era un trabajo difícil en ocasiones pero la recompensa era grande.

Siguieron a la chica.

--- ---

- Ya estoy en casa

- ¿¡Donde te habías metido!?

- Solo fui de paseo, madre.

Una mujer de solemne presencia reprendía a su hija. La madre de Tai era muy cuidadosa en lo que a defender el templo se refería.

- Mientras recorrías el bosque alguien estuvo merodeando por aquí ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Dragoon te necesitaba?

- Ya, ya, ya... no pasó nada. Iré a dormir.

Detrás de la dama otra mujer apareció su rostro era muy parecido al de la madre de Tai, ambas miraron como la despreocupada jovencita se retiraba del salón para ir a su cuarto, aún seguían preguntándose por qué Dragoon la había elegido a ella y no a un varón de la familia, "el Karma" hubiera dicho su padre "no importa sí eres mujer o varón, al alma eso no le importa, es como las personas destinadas a estar juntas"

- Esto no me gusta hermana. Tu hija es demasiado irresponsable

- Es incorregible, pero... su destino se acerca, y ella lo sabe, lo que temo es que ese destino la lleve lejos...

- ¿Los demás poderes?

- Dragoon está inquieto

- Solo ella sabrá lo que quiere el dragón.

- Pero hay alguien más... una fuerza ajena a los poderes, no lo puedo saber con claridad, pero esa fuerza está pendiendo de ambos lados. –ambas mujeres se miraron seriamente-

Las cosas parecían haberse calmado, la noche estaba en todo su esplendor y Tai aún no podía conciliar el sueño del todo, estaba pensando en los chicos que había conocido ese día.- no había comentado nada ya que el hablar con aquellas personas hubiera sido un regaño seguro.- de hecho las cosas habían estado extrañas los últimos días: un mensajero había llegado y al momento varios hombres de la familia fueron llamados al templo, y partieron juntos y armados. Tai se preguntaba porqué tanto misterio, sobre todo cuando algunos llegaron mal heridos.

Su mente estaba logrando conciliar el sueño cuando una serie de gritos la hicieron ponerse alerta, pero fue muy tarde cuando una sombra corrió la puerta de su alcoba y se arrojó contra ella, intentó defenderse pero fue inútil; sintió un gran peso sobre ella y que enseguida le apretaban fuertemente las mejillas; la fuerza que le ejercían le hizo separar sus labios y al momento un líquido cayó dentro de su boca para ser cerrada segundos después al tiempo que le apretaban la nariz para que tragase. Todo fue muy rápido y violento. Sintió que ese peso desaparecía y se puso en pie, pero súbitamente todo comenzó a volverse borroso, quiso arremeter contra la sombra pero al dar un paso ya no supo más.

--- ---

Aleksei tomó a la chica antes de que diera de lleno contra el suelo, el factor sorpresa había estado de su lado, en realidad no le había costado nada de trabajo que la chica bebiera el somnífero, la cargó y salió de ahí para encontrarse con los chicos.

--- ---

Rei ya tenía la espada en su poder, era pesada y no tenía poder de ataque alguno, tenía grabado un dragón en la empuñadura. La guardó en la funda que traía, no le asombró del todo que fuera justa la medida, después de lo pasado en la tienda de armas...

--- FLASH ---

Aleksei Rei y Kai entraron a un tipo de templo.- ahí los recibió quién parecía el maestro del lugar, Rei y Kai no sabían lo que se proponía la chica, ese hombre no les haría armas a ellos, ¡dudaban que les vendiera la basura siquiera! Eso se veía desde el recibimiento ¿entonces?

La rusa preguntó entonces por un chico llamado Kyojyu, enseguida apareció un chico bastante singular, bajo y de cabellos anaranjados, con esfuerzos le dio a entender que un amigo de ella le había dicho que él podría ayudarlos.

- No tienes que hacer nuevas, si puedes tomar algunas que ya hayas hecho y hacerle las modificaciones que te pido estaría genial. Te pagaré bien.

- Mmm... supongo que sí –dijo después de meditarlo- no habrá problemas.

- Bien, también necesito una funda vacía

- De acuerdo, lo que necesites...

Aleksei había escuchado de un chico en un templo de armas que apenas era un aprendiz, pero por su forma metódica de estudiar cada detalle no tardaría en superar al maestro.

Entonces en un par de días las espadas estuvieron listas justo como Rei y Aleksei las querían...

--- FIN DEL FLASH ---

Varios combatientes llegaron para intentar detener al chino pero era tarde, él se defendía estupendamente cortando de tajo varias katanas. Una mujer se posó frente a Rei

- No permitiré que te lleves a Dragoon

Y al acto un alo blanco la rodeó, como una energía rodeándola por completo, Rei se había quedado totalmente pasmado al mirar eso, era muy raro que alguien tuviera ese poder, estaba demasiado azorado y no pudo reaccionar ante la centella que se estrellaría inminentemente contra él. Cuando reaccionó, la saeta ya lo había arrojado unos metros atrás, y la mujer estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo otra vez.- a Rei se le agudizaron felinamente las pupilas y su expresión se volvió seria, del disco de oro que llevaba en sus ropas emergió con un rugido Drigger, dispuesto a protegerlo.

La mujer miró asombrada el poder de la bestia pero no dudó en volver a intentar salvar a su preciada posesión. Drigger embistió contra ella y como si fuera nada el relámpago que le fue disparado se perdió en su blanco pelaje, instantes después con apenas un golpe de sus acolchadas patas estrelló a la mujer contra un altar al fondo del salón dejándola inconsciente.

Rei entonces salió de ahí con Drigger tras él, se encontró con Kai en la entrada y Aleksei traía a la chica en brazos, varios guerreros los siguieron, Aleksei puso a Tai en la espalda del tigre, al cual no le agradó la idea, y quiso sacarla de su lomo sacudiéndose.- la rusa le acarició el hocico intentando calmarlo.

- De acuerdo, no la dejaré sola en tu lomo –le dijo muy suave- ¡Hey pushkin! Arriba de Drigger ¡Ahora!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué?

- Para que cuides a Kinomiya.

- Que suba Rei o tú.

- Necesito estar aquí con Rei para poder salir de este lugar, además, yo cuidaré la espada.

- ¡Humf!

- ¡Ya no hay tiempo! Dranzer no dejaría que ella se subiera nunca y lo sabes.

- "Bestia sensata" –pensó-.

Kai miró directamente los profundos ojos azules de Drigger; el enorme felino se irguió con elegancia y porte meciendo lentamente su cola, mientras Kai dudaba que el animal no lo mordiera, del rubí en su poder el fénix de fuego se hizo presente, y se elevó en el aire. Emitió un chillido de alerta haciendo notar que varios guerreros se lanzaban para detenerlos.

Dranzer aterrizó junto a Kai y miró a Drigger, luego directamente a Kai y con su pico empujó a su protegido hacia el tigre.

- ¿Seguro? –le preguntó el ruso a su llameante compañero-

En respuesta volvió a ser empujado, Kai tomó valor y montó el blanco animal quién al sentir el peso de Kai encima comenzó a correr junto con Aleksei y Rei tras él intentando escapar de sus agresores.

Hubo tramos en que tenían que detenerse por que los que iban a caballo les daban alcance y Kon junto con Li tenían que hacerles frente.

--- ---

La persecución se volvió progresivamente menos agresiva hasta que se detuvo al amanecer, tenían que llegar rápido al puerto, Aleksei casi se veía libre, les faltaba medo día de camino.- para el inicio del ocaso llegaron a su destino definitivamente no esperando la situación en la que se verían envueltos.

Ya que las bestias sagradas llamaban mucho la atención, tuvieron que prescindir de su ayuda, al llegar a la dársena observaron con consternación que había varios soldados registrando los barcos, y el Klyk Blelyi no era una excepción, tuvieron que ocultarse detrás de una construcción. No podían llegar al barco con una japonesa inconsciente.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? –preguntó Aleksei mirando agazapada el barco-

- ¿Qué te parece abordar el barco?

- ¿Y me quieres decir cómo haremos eso Kuznetsov?.........¡Boris!

El chico de cabello lavanda estaba postrado justo a su espalda, con su mirada tranquila y seria

- ¿Qué rayos?

- Yuryi me dijo que los buscara por aquí, ha logrado convencer a los guardias que somos mercaderes, tú sabes "Oh, mire le tengo un regalo"

- Sí... ése es Yuryi sin duda... ¿entonces no habrá problemas para subir?

- No si se visten como llegaron, como rusos, pero... con eso sí va a haber problemas –dijo señalando a la chica inconsciente-

- ... pues llévatela tú –Bryan se quedó algo asombrado- no sé, inventa que la compraste, le das algo al guardia y se da por desentendido.

- ...maldición... bien, lo haré, es mejor que matar al guardia.

- Yuryi me ha influido un poco de conciencia ¿Qué puedo decir?

Aleksei le pasó a la inconsciente chica, le ensució un poco la cara y le revolvió el cabello, después de todo se supone que era una especie de chica comprada, no debería parecer sacerdotisa.- Boris se alejó con la chica en su espalda.

- Me sorprende la forma en que corrompes a personas de otro país y te importa un comino. –reprochó Kai-

Aleksei solo acudió a su gesto de fastidio y no le dio más importancia. Boris les había llevado ropa a los tres.- de Kai y de Aleksei la había obtenido del camarote, a Rei le habían llevado ropa de Ivanov ya que todo lo que él llevaba era muy tradicionalista. A Kai se le hizo algo extraño ver al chico chino vistiendo de ese modo pero en lo absoluto se veía mal.

Tuvieron que pasar una inspección antes de subir al barco, los soldados ni siquiera sospecharon que Li no fuera chico. Una vez abordo y antes de que la tripulación se diera cuenta llevaron a Kinomiya al camarote que habían ocupado con anterioridad. Y antes de que la luz desapareciera por el horizonte el Klyk Blelyi ya estaba otra vez rumbo a Vladivostok.

* * *

siento si voy de prisa y no puedo contestar revs, lo harè la prox. en serio!!!!


	8. líneas

Capítulo 8

líneas

* * *

Una vez en el barco y Kinomiya en el camarote, los 3 chicos apenas se recuperaban de casi no salir bien librados de ese país.

--- ---

Sintió un adormecimiento general, era raro pero se sentía bien; no sabía cómo el sentirse adormilada le hacía sentirse bien.- aunada a esta sensación se sentía ligera y todo le parecía bien. Abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir algo húmedo sobre su rostro, se deslizaba por su faz, frotando sus mejillas, tardó algo en enfocar; y en sentirse medianamente bien tardó un poco más.

Descubrió a un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, parecía murmurar algo de que los efectos sedantes pasarían rápido, este chico le limpiaba el rostro y acomodaba su cabello; sus recuerdos tardaron en regresar a su memoria, pero cuando estuvieron a su disposición reconoció al chico como el que esa tarde estaba con Rei, no recordaba su nombre.

Al recuperar su lucidez quiso apartarse pero notó, por primera vez, que estaba atada y postrada sobre una cama. Furiosa intentó safarse agitándose con brusquedad, al no lograrlo volteó a mirar con ira el rostro del chico.

- Tranquila tsiklon o te lastimarás –y continuó limpiando su rostro-.

De algún modo a Kai, que miraba todo desde la puerta, le reconfortaba la idea de ver a la chocante japonesa sin posibilidad de hacer nada. Pero su confort no era completo, no le agradaba la cercanía de la chica con Aleksei, en realidad desde esa tarde que había acaparado la atención de Rei, al Hiwattari le había nacido un sentimiento extraño.

- ¿Qué no puedes llamar a nadie por su nombre? –le reprochó-

- ¿Te molesta pushkin?

- ¿Por qué tuvo ella que venir? –contestó el ojirojo a la defensiva-

- Porqué Dragoon no hará nada sin su protegido

- ¿Ella? –Aleksei asintió y siguió limpiando a la chica- ¡Ya déjala!

La chica se separó confundida ante la actitud de Kai, Rei también lo había notado, de hecho desde la tarde su comportamiento había sido raro. Kai tampoco había racionado mucho lo que había dicho.

Tai los escuchaba hablar en un idioma extraño, los miraba a los 3 pero nadie parecía poner atención ante sus miradas de irritación, luego posó intensamente sus azul-grisáceos ojos en Rei y pensó en recurrir a su último recurso: esbozó una suplicante mirada con ligeras lágrimas, creía poder apelar a Rei y causarle lástima...

....No era que le tuviera lástima, de hecho ignoró olímpicamente las húmedas perlas en los ojos de la chica, sólo le pareció que no había razón para tenerla atada; algo le decía que la chica no daría problemas.

Kai se sintió tenso y abandonó el camarote con Aleksei tras él. En cubierta Yuryi miraba con desdeño a Aleksei.

- Te jactaste de hacer eso con Boris, ¿cierto? –dijo intentando parecer enfadado-

- No es tan malo

- Sí claro, ¿Por qué habría de enfadarme? ¡Tonto cínico!

- ¿Y el insulto?

- ¡Boris tuvo que fingir que deseaba a esa niña, y que pagó bien por ella y quién sabe que más!

- Oh, no lo sabía, pero tú sabes a quién quiere realmente Kuznetsov. Ahora si me disculpas alguien tiene que tomar el puesto de vigía.

Ivanov aceptó su derrota y ocupó su lugar en el timón. Mientras tanto Kai bajó a la cocina.- Después de que no tuvo más remedio que ayudar al cocinero, un joven pequeño de nombre Iván, a lavar loza, se dispuso a comer.- extrañaba soberanamente la comida de su casa, aún cuando habían parado en Vladivostok, no había podido ir, y sabía que aún queriéndolo tan pronto llegaran al puerto Aleksei lo arrastraría a otra parte del mundo.

Seguía intentando descifrar por qué le había molestado tanto la japonesa, sabía que era demasiado ruidosa para él, pero sobre todo el que se acercara a Rei y Aleksei, y por primera vez el recuerdo de haber despertado junto a Rei le hizo ponerse a profundizar; recordó lo que había querido hacer y al instante movió de lado a lado la cabeza, así que para olvidarse de esto subió a cubierta, no supo que hubiera sido mejor quedarse en el denso ambiente de la cocina...

El frío que golpeó sus azulados cabellos lo reconoció como ruso, nunca pensó que extrañaría su país, pero esos meses no entendiendo una palabra de los lugares a los que había ido le habían hecho cambiar de opinión, tal vez era un país frío, pero era donde se sentía a gusto. Se estiró respirando; ya había la noche cubierto todo, entrecerró los ojos para mirar a Aleksei en su función; la divisó arrellanada en su puesto con un pomo, seguramente de wiskey, y mirando con una sonrisa algo.- La afabilidad en la mirada de la chica intrigó al chico así que dirigió sus rubíes hacia la dirección en que la rusa miraba. Entrecerró sus ojos para mirar bien.- la luna salió de atrás de una nube bañando la cubierta con su refulgente luz, pudiéndose entonces admirar con facilidad las dos personas que estaban en proa. Su boca se abrió tanto como sus ojos.

--- ---

- Te desataré si prometes no hacer nada absurdo

- Si me explicas qué está pasando. –dijo a contraoferta-

Al salir ambos rusos del camarote Rei se vio libre para platicar con la chica.

- Bien, es un trato.

El chino desató las cuerdas mientras comenzaba su relato, la historia de los 4 poderes y cómo Dragoon era uno de estos, Tai no tenía idea.- del dragón solo sabía que era una bestia sagrada protectora de su familia y que ella era la primera en muchísimas generaciones que tenía la capacidad de liberarlo de su sello, la espada. Rei no mostró renuencia a contarle todo a Tai, Aleksei había comentado que ella debía saberlo, después de todo era una acompañante no un rehén.

- Pero podían habérmelo dicho, hubiera venido con ustedes.

- Según lo que sé, por mucho que hubieras querido venir tu madre lo hubiera impedido, todo tenía que ser sorpresivo para no alertarla, no podíamos arriesgarnos a que tú la pusieras en guardia y...

- ¡Mamá! ¡Dioses!... –enarcó las cejas en señal de preocupación- debe estar muy preocupada ¡Quiero volver! ¡Ahora! –dijo más como súplica que como orden-

- Lo siento, pero eso es imposible. No te preocupes –le dirigió una sonrisa- tan pronto lleguemos a Rusia Aleksei enviará un mensajero, él tiene muchos recursos, podrá comunicarse con tu madre.

- Yo no.. él... es extraño

- Es desconfiado, pero cuando se conozcan más verás que no es mala persona –Rei se detuvo, pensó que por mucho que a él le agradara la rusa tal vez no sería una buena influencia para una chica como Kinomiya, sacerdotisa... –

- ¿Te agrada? –dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos-

- Él es algo parecido a mí, congeniamos bien.

- ¿Y aquel otro chico, el señor serio?

- ¿Kai? –sonrió ampliamente- él también me agrada mucho –sonrió más mostrando sus blancos colmillos-.

- Bueno, supongo que es hora de mi aventura, después de todo lo dice mi mano.

- ¿Tu mano?

- Así es –la chica estaba totalmente recuperada y alegre- mira –y le mostró su palma- ésta línea significa que estoy unida con Dragoon; esta otra que un día iniciaré un viaje, y esta que cruza al viaje es una persona que será muy importante para mí...

- ¡Qué interesante! –exclamó Rei-

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Aunque mi mamá dice que si me dejo llevar por las líneas de mi mano acabaré igual de torcida y sin sentido –Rei rió ante ese comentario- ¿Quieres que vea qué tan torcida es tu vida? –dijo extendiendo su mano pidiendo la del chino-

Rei accedió sonriente, lo primero que escuchó fue "Oh, este es Drigger" y así siguió la chica diciéndole todo lo que veía en lo que Rei consideraba simples líneas sin sentido, pero era divertido escuchar lo que la chica le decía ¡Quién sabe! Quizá fuera cierto, le gustaría saber que pasaría en su futuro y si Kai y Aleksei estaban en él, pero no se detuvo a razonar ese pensamiento. Pasaron largo tiempo así, y Rei reía tanto de los comentarios de la chica como de su dedo que le hacía cosquillas...

--- ---

Kai no acababa de creerlo, el pelirrojo y el otro chico, ¡Se estaban besando! Sintió una sensación extraña en la boca del estomago, su cabeza le decía que eso estaba mal, y era totalmente reprobable, ¡Dos hombres! Bueno, al menos eso le decía su cabeza pero no dejaba pasar por alto la suavidad con que los labios de Ivanov se rozaban con los del níveo chico, no sentía nada reprobable en eso, la verdad se veía un intenso sentimiento en aquella unión totalmente llena de pasión, ambos con los ojos cerrados y haciéndolo de una manera muy suave ¿cómo desaprobar lo que veía? Si hasta cierto punto sintió... sintió...

- ¡Envidia! –ese grito sacó a Kai de su estupor, provenía de la chica rusa- ¡Qué envidia me da chicos! –les gritaba a Yuryi y Boris –¡ya quisiera yo quitarme el frío de ese modo y no así –dijo moviendo la botella de licor-

Ambos la miraron con una sonrisa sincera y un toque de complicidad, ella se reclinó y dejó que siguieran en lo suyo, se acomodó para mirar el estrellado cielo. Aleksei no consideraba a nadie realmente íntimo o amigo, pero sí sentía mucha simpatía por el dúo del Klyk Blelyi; eran buenos compañeros y el mirarlos juntos le infundía cierta felicidad. A veces ella se reprochaba por no considerarlos del todo amigos, si mucho a Ivanov le había confesado algunas cosas pero aún estaba renuente a sentir algo especial por alguien, por eso mismo no entendía porque su preocupación por el niño rico y el impasible gatito. Suspiró dejando que las nubes causadas por su aliento se disiparan...

Kai apenas pudo quitar su mirada de la escena, pero su conciencia le había prohibido pensar siquiera que aquella escena pudiera considerarse "dulce" pero ¡era difícil ignorar el cariño que se percibía en aquel beso! Abrasándose ambos por la cintura, disfrutando del momento... y entonces recordó lo que quiso hacer la mañana que despertó junto a Rei y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas, ¿no sería tan malo después de todo? Cansado de cuestionarse quiso descansar en el camarote, disfrutar del silencio tal vez comentar lo visto con Rei...

--- ---

- Bien, bien, según tú soy lento para darme cuenta de lo que siento ¿no?

- No según yo, según tu propia mano.

- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

- ¡Yo que voy a saber! No soy la línea de la sabiduría, mi familia siempre ha dicho que, para darme cuenta de cosas como esa, soy una calamidad. ¡Pero soy buena para otras!

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Bueno... sigo en busca de ello –dijo bajando la cabeza en cómica expresión- ¡Pero veo que eres bueno para cocinar! Yo soy buena para comer –dijo riendo-

- ¿Dónde dice eso? –rió totalmente incrédulo que semejante banalidad estuviera escrita en su mano-.

- Justo aquí... y siguió con su dedo índice una línea en la mano de Rei causando que el chico comenzara a reír por las cosquillas, momento en que tomó el dedo y lo apart

- ¡Basta! –dijo riendo-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió bruscamente...

--- ---

Bajó al camarote y una risilla le distrajo, era la risa del chino, y recordó que lo había dejado solo con la "japonesa esa" abrió la puerta quedándose al borde de un ataque; Rei tenía su mano sobre una de la chica y la otra envolvía otro dedo de la otra mano de la alegre jovencita.- además, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, como si fueran a ver algo al mismo tiempo.

Ese sentimiento que había tenido hacía unas horas regresó con más violencia, se precipitó contra ellos tomando por la muñeca a Rei para hacerlo salir de la cama, lástima que él no había soltado el dedo de la chica y se la llevó de paso.

- ¡Suéltala! –Rei miró extrañado a Kai y luego la mano que mantenía ceñida al índice de la chica; la soltó aún con una expresión de total desconcierto-.

Arrastró a Kon a cubierta. Una vez ahí Kai resollaba fuertemente, no sabía a que se debía, no era debido a algún esfuerzo físico eso era seguro ¿entonces?

Rei al recuperar la compostura se irguió mirando a Kai con un claro gesto de indignación soltándose bruscamente, pero perdió su mirada de hostilidad al ver que Kai continuaba en ese estado de hiperventilación y su rojiza mirada clavada en la suya.

- ¿Kai estas bien? ¿Kai? –pero Hiwattari no veía más que aquella escena que le causaba una ira inexplicable- Kai si no te tranquilizas te desmayarás por respirar de ese modo...

Kai parpadeó varias veces y su respiración se fue calmando, su mente regresó sólo para informarle que no tenía la más mínima ni remota idea de lo que había pasado.

- ¿Ya me dirás que te pasó?

- ¿Qué me pasó? No..

- No...

- No... tiene importancia, en realidad sólo quería decirte algo que no me gustaría que ella escuchara –se sorprendió de su mentira, él no solía hacer esa clase de cosas-.

- Bien, pues habla.

- Yo... yo...

- Tu...

- Yo... "rápido inventa algo" –le gritaba su cabeza- no... sé... –Rei regresó a su expresión de desconcierto sazonada con un poco de impaciencia ante el balbuceo- no sé sí sea bueno llevarla con nosotros –dijo al fin-.

- Y eso ¿por qué?

- No creo que sea lo suficientemente capaz de sobrellevar el viaje que Aleksei tiene en mente.

- ¿Te preocupas por ella?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –expresó con enfado-.

- Bueno, calma, me lo pareció.

- ¡Qué idiotez! Me importa muy poco lo que le pase a esa molestia –y se cruzó de brazos-.

- ¿Sabes? Cualquiera diría que esa negación afirma todo lo contrario diría que la chica te gusta.

- ¿Me... que? –dijo más pálido de lo que su alborea piel se lo permitió-.

Kai tardó un procesar aquellas palabras clavando su mirada en el suelo mientras Rei se le quedó mirando con una extraña expresión, cuando al ruso le aporreó el completo sentido de las palabras las desaprobó por completo y de algún modo le afectó que hubieran venido del chino.

- ¿Es así? –preguntó Kon con algo de turbación impresa en su voz- por tu actitud parece que te acabara de revelar el significado de la vida...

- Se hubiera quedado en Japón –afirmó Kai en un tono frío y molesto, Rei no pudo más que sonreír ante tal afirmación-

- Es divertida, y me hubiera gustado ver qué cara hubiera puesto Dranzer si hubiera tenido que cargar con ella.

Hiwattari miró a Rei de una forma peculiar, la sola idea de ver a aquella molesta chiquilla sobre Dranzer le hubiera gustado tanto como llevarla conciente y sobre su propia espalda.

- ¡Olvídalo! ¡Ya sé! Esa misma cara hubiera puesto –dijo el chino riendo ligeramente señalando el hastiado rostro del ruso, que luego cambió por una pequeña sonrisa- ¡Hey! Una sonrisa, ¡le he arrancado una sonrisa al noble Hiwattari-san! No es de todos los días –Kai entrecerró sus ojos intentando mostrar desazón-.

Se recargaron en la borda un rato, Rei quería disfrutar de todo el aire fresco que pudiera, ya que no deseaba volver a sentirse mareado, cosa que no ocurría cuando Kai estaba cerca. Pasaron un rato en silencio, solo observando el manto estelar que los cubría.- después de la agitada conversación con Tai, Kon estaba amenizado con el rato de silencio, pero no pudo evitar romperlo al decir...

- Me gusta tu sonrisa –soltó sin más pero sin dejar de mirar el horizonte, Kai se tensó en su lugar-.

- ¿Hn? – expresó después de desatorar su garganta expresión extraña que a Rei no extrañó y de inmediato comprendió el tono interrogativo-

- Qué me gusta, como no la muestras muy seguido es lógico que sea algo especial... –seguía mirando el horizonte y cerró los ojos sintiendo el viento, sonriendo encantado-

Kai sintió como su sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, pero ambos chicos estaban tan confortados mirando la nada que no se movieron, suerte para Kai. Conforme la noche avanzó decidieron regresar al camarote estaban cansados y esperaban una reparadora noche de sueño.

Aleksei entró unos instantes después de ellos tumbándose en una silla dándole el último trago al wiskey. Rei se acercó y le quitó la botella de las manos, la chica estaba sumamente cansada y adormilada.

- Creo que has tomado más de la cuenta Alek

- Tranquilo kot –dijo sonriéndole- tendría que tomarme una botella entera de vodka para ceder a los efectos, pero sé que les encantará esta otra botella, es potaje de manzana caliente, directo de la cocina –sacó la botella y sirvió a los tres en unas simuladas escudillas- hagamos la pases tsiklon –y le ofreció el plato-

- Bien... pero... quiero que me regreses a Dragoon

- ¡Por supuesto! Tan pronto arribemos al puerto.

Después de que tomaron el energizante puré Tai se acercó tomándole la mano a Aleksei, cosa que ni a ella ni a Kai les agradó mucho. La paciencia del ruso por la chica pendía de un hilo, Kinomiya se entercó en leer la mano de Aleksei pero se encontró con una férrea resistencia, habían comenzado a forcejear pero Tai lo tomaba más como un juego que como otra cosa, Aleksei que se comenzaba a enfurecer tiró de su brazo fuertemente jalando a Tai con este haciéndole caer encima. Kai, que sintió el hilo romperse detuvo su arremetida cuando Aleksei se levantó de un salto.

- ¡Dije que no!

- Bien.. no te enojes, o te parecerás al "señor nieve" –dijo señalando a Kai, quién no entendió una palabra, pero supo que le había insultado por el dedo que le señaló y el tono burlón-.

- Mi pequeña tsiklon, suerte que Kai no habla japonés... aún así... ¡en fin! Hora de dormir –dijo y subió a la hamaca sobre una de las camas-.

- Y ¿Cómo dormiremos? –apuntó Kon- ¿Qué Tai duerma contigo? –Kai frunció el ceño-

- ¡Definitivamente no! ¡Yo duermo solo! Pero...

Después de una larga discusión acerca de cómo se dispondrían para dormir la decisión fue que Aleksei en la hamaca, Tai en la cama de abajo y Kai junto con Rei en la faltante. Las luces se apagaron y los sonidos cesaron.- pronto la respiración de ambas chicas denotaron que dormían pero tanto como Rei tanto como Kai no podían conciliar el sueño y la razón era la siguiente: al principio se dieron la espalda pero el rostro de Rei daba a la pared y se estaba sofocando; grande fue su sorpresa cuándo al girar ahora percibía el suave olor del pecho de Kai.

El ruso sintió el suave cosquilleo de la respiración de Rei en su pecho; sus mejillas se encendieron de inmediato pero lejos de incomodarle una tenue sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Sus manos reacomodaron la almohada pero al bajarlas... ¡No sabía dónde ponerlas, la posición en la que estaba no la recordaba! Solo sentía la rítmica respiración de Rei, no sabía si estaba dormido ya.- no tuvo más remedio, con mucha timidez y cautela pasó su brazo por los hombros del chino.

Rei sintió que era abrazado y se ruborizó de inmediato, algo estallaba en su interior, un sentimiento que jamás había sentido, curvó sus cejas en señal de preocupación, estaba confundido pero su cuerpo reaccionó sin pensar y se presionó contra el otro cuerpo, para su gran sorpresa sintió que el ojirojo le regresaba instintivamente la presión.

- Kai... –dijo murmurando-

- ¿Da?

- No te has dormido...

- Niet

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé

- ¿Es por mí? –hubo un silencio- ¿Te molesto?

- No

- ¡Qué bueno! Me sentiría mal de ser as

Hubo quietud entonces, tímidamente los dedos de Kai comenzaron a deslizarse suavemente por los cabellos ébano del chino quién dejó que esa sensación le invadiera y una sonrisa de satisfacción apareciera en su rostro. La noche continuó con su lento avance.

---- ----

Al fin arribaron a Vladivostok pero tuvieron que esperar el anochecer para desembarcar, el Klyk Blelyi tenía una historia con las autoridades del puerto que Yuryi no quiso aumentar. Una vez en tierra era momento de tomar decisiones.

- Bien Li, ahora ¿qué harán?

- No te incumbe Ivanov, pero te diré que me dirijo a Londres

- ¡Londres! ¿Acaso vas a...?

- No lo sé, el asunto que me lleva a ese lugar es diferente esta vez.

- Pero irás ¿no?

- Quiero verlo, sabes que lo necesito a mi lado en ese lugar

- ¿Y ella?

- No puede impedírmelo, él me quiere y seguro vendrá sin importarle lo que ella diga

- ¿Volverás?

- ¡Muchas preguntas! Pero te diré que la fase final es en Rusia

- ¿La fase final? ¿Qué...?

- Esto es por el viaje –interrumpió- es más de lo acordado pero siento que te lo debo.- me gusta que digan que soy justo

- ¡Ja! ¿Tú justo? ¿En qué vida? Bien... ¿Cómo llegarás, en barco?

- Preguntas, preguntas –dijo con fastidio- tal vez, pero haremos escalas

- Supongo entonces que aquí nos separamos

- Pero está dispuesto a viajar si te mando llamar

- ¿Crees que estoy a tu disposición?

Una maliciosa sonrisa afirmó en Aleksei la pregunta, Boris llegó para despedirse de ella.

Así Kai, Rei, Aleksei y Tai (con Dragoon a la espalda) partieron esa misma noche con rumbo a San Petersburgo, una vez ahí verían la forma de hacerse de dinero y provisiones que harían falta para posteriormente encaminarse al puerto más cercano al occidente.

* * *

Bien espero les guste este cap. y contestaré sus revs, aunque brevemente, lo siento.... es que no tengo mucho tiempo P

Kiri Miyamoto: sipo, Tai es el antepasado de Takao. solo que se me ocurrió hacerlo chica porque ¿quién dijo que los antepasados tenían que ser igualmente varón?

Galy: otro rev tuyo! que bien! y que bien que te esté gustando. ya verás _que carácter_ tiene Alek XD

Athena Oscura: Privet! ¡las pruebas! luego te las doy shi? Blagodarit por tus comentarios nn

Willer Halliwell: Chéri! XD mmm estoy hablando contigo en este mismo inst.por el mess así que espero el otro rev ¿da?

Roquel: Sip Takao es Tai. y en cuanto a Alek y lo que pretende... ya verán, ella no es lo que parece... gracias, muchas, en serio, ¿ya dije gracias? espero este tmb te agrade

Murtilla: Gracias por tu rev. espero pronto otro :D

Bueno, Gracias ¡Ah! una aclaración Aleksei sí es chica para cualquier duda que haya quedado ella es chica, solo que se ha hecho pasar mucho tiempo por chico ¿saben? la vida para las mujeres no era fácil en aquella época...


	9. Frío

Capítulo 9

Frío

Una vez ahí se dispusieron a buscar en dónde podrían quedarse, grande fue la sorpresa de tres de los chicos cuando Aleksei los llevó a la posada, y en realidad la palabra se quedaba corta, era el lugar de alojamiento dónde se quedaban los parientes del zar. Kai conocía tal lugar, su padre lo había llevado una vez.

- ¿Estas loca acaso? Aquí no dejarán que nos quedemos, sobre todo si traemos extranjeros...

- Pushkin... me subestimas, e insultas mi maestría

Aleksei se acercó a Kai y del cuello le extrajo una pequeña medalla de oro, el frente tenía grabado el escudo Romanov y en el anverso el escudo Hiwattari.

Después de que el joven noble discutiera por un tiempo al que Aleksei consideró perdido entraron al lugar. Inmediatamente todos se desvivían por atender al joven Hiwattari, después de todo ¿Quién se atrevería a darle la espalda al hijo de Andreiev Hiwattari?

Y por primera vez en meses Kai se sentía como en casa, el deseo de una ducha caliente lo estaba matando y ciertamente ese era un lujo que en Rusia escaseaba por ese tiempo, aún cuando en la Europa occidental fuera cosa sencilla de conseguir... así que pronto se encontró sumergido en una tina llena de agua tibia y se concentró en relajarse, no había quién le molestara, Aleksei había tomado otra habitación para hacer lo mismo, en cuanto a Rei, él había llevado a Tai al comedor principal para que ambos comieran algo decente

Que bien se sentía; su cuerpo le había pedido ese sosiego a giritos, tenía algunos rasguños y por supuesto la herida en su costado que le había dejado una cicatriz para recordar; cerró los ojos.- Su mente viajó y sin saberlo llegó donde la imagen del chico de ojos ámbar y sin percatarse de sus pensamientos, comenzó a recordar cada uno de los rasgos de ese chico, tan perfectos pensaba, como un tigre, su largo y ébano cabello, su dulce sonrisa todo en el chico le llamaba la atención, su forma de moverse, de ser, su voz...

- Kai ¿me estas escuchando?

Giró su mirada y se encontró con la cara de la persona en sus pensamientos dándose cuenta de repente de sus pensamientos y haciendo sus mejillas encender.

- ¿Qué no me escuchas?

-¿Q-Qué?

-Te preguntaba que hacías... me aburrí de estar con Tai, ella solo se sentó frente a la comida y se olvidó de mi presencia... –Kai desvió la mirada recordó que no llevaba ropa puesta y eso lo hizo avergonzarse un poco- ¿Y bien? –continuó el chico con una normal sonrisa-

-Yo... to-tomando un baño para relajarme un poco

-¿En serio? –Rei se hincó a la altura de la tina- es la primera vez que me encuentro en un lugar como este, generalmente si me baño es en un río o algo así... ¿te encuentras bien? –dijo al notar la extraña actitud de Kai-

-Sí... claro –inesperadamente Rei metió su mano al agua, Kai solo permanecía estático, era la primera vez que alguien lo interrumpía en su momento de descanso, sin mencionar que estaba desnudo...-

"¡Está tibia...!" la mano de Rei se detuvo por el súbito reaccionar de su dueño y eso debido a que el chino cayó en cuenta de que Kai estaba desnudo en el agua y por alguna razón eso le inquietó, su mirada de pronto se encontró debatiendo con su mente en si mirar hacia otro lado o la borrosa imagen en el agua. Se levantó súbitamente- "ya-ya debo irme" tartamudeó en evidente estado de enrojecimiento, salió corriendo del cuarto; cuando se encontró solo en un pasillo intentó calmar su corazón, se sentía igual que cuando despertó aquella noche abrazando a Kai, pero su mente comenzó a pensar que Kai en realidad era algo especial... su cuerpo tan excelso... una pequeña sonrisa adornó su faz junto con el ligero tono bermellón tiñendo sus mejillas. Aunque la imagen sería guardada con recelo en su memoria su conciencia comenzó a hacerle preguntas ¿Qué significaba el sentirse así junto a Kai?

En la tina Kai decidió terminar con su baño.- se vistió con lo mejor que pudo hallar en su equipaje, a la cena había que asistir como los modales lo indicaban, sobre todo al encontrarse en uno de los aponsentos destinados a los de su clase; le prestaría algo a Rei, Aleksei de alguna forma se las arreglaría y Tai la verdad le importaba poco, que Li se arreglara sola con la chica. Él y Rei no se preocuparían... Rei... el chico comenzaba a estar demasiado en sus pensamientos, se preguntaba el porqué y la respuesta que le vino a la mente le perturbó al grado de tener que agitar su cabeza de lado a lado para perderla.

Tal vez Kai no era un chico de mundo como Aleksei, pero era centrado y con conocimiento de lo que la vida era, pero él en definitiva no era un chico que lograra conocer sus emociones y sentimientos tan bien como conocía su modo de reaccionar ante situaciones mundanas.- en otras palabras el chico era un ignorante de su corazón y efusiones hacia cualquiera y sobre todo hacia el joven kot.

Salió al delicadamente cubierto de nieve jardín esperando la llamada a la cena, tenía que mandar una carta a la corte del Zar para agradecer, saludar y disculparse, en fin, el protocolo que su padre le había inculcado, y un poco de aire le ayudaría para redactarla mentalmente. Cuando su mirada viajó por el paraje halló a Rei tranquilo mirando embelesadamente el ocaso. Se situó junto a él pero ninguno de los dos se miraron, solo observaban las tonalidades sanguíneas del cielo. Era tan pacífico todo. Los hombros de Rei se encogieron ligeramente por una sencilla risa, Kai solo hizo un sonido interrogatorio y levantó una ceja.

"Es gracioso" comentó el chino, Kai no dejaba de parecer confundido "¿Sabes? Ahora que veo el cielo no puedo dejar de pensar en Dranzer, son los mismos colores" Rei de nuevo rompió el silencio pero fue mas una frase que escapó de su mente la que sonó "... ahí también es perfecto..." la oración parecía ser parte de algo que hubo comenzado en la mente del chico "¿Dónde?" la voz de Kai regresó al chino haciéndole dar cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta y razonó aquello... ¿Cómo decirle a Kai que el otro lugar que había pensado el tono escarlata era perfecto era en sus ojos? Hubo silencio entonces.

Kai no volvió a preguntar ya que sintió tenso al chico. Al fin el último rayo atenuó hasta desaparecer y las pequeñas chispas plateadas inundaban el firmamento. Y tal como lo hizo el color la temperatura también bajó acompañada de una suave pero gélida brisa.

Re se abrazó un poco para amenizar el frío, no llevaba abrigo pero el paisaje era tan pasivo que no dio muestras de querer entrar. Kai notó este hecho y lo único que se le ocurrió fue acercarse un poco para brindarle un poco de confort. Rei no rehuyó al contacto y se recargó ligeramente sobre el otro cuerpo. Las preguntas de Kai llegaron de nuevo pero las ignoró por completo, tanto, que pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros del chico; un acto llevó al otro y sin saber realmente cuándo el joven Hiwattari ya tenía en sus brazos a aquel chico que le abrazaba la cintura por debajo del abrigo.

Rei se sentía tan bien, cálido y protegido.- apenas era más bajo que Kai; tenía su rostro oculto en el espacio entre el hombro y el rostro del ruso, respiraba pausadamente reconociendo su aroma, mantenía los ojos cerrados...

Kai sintió los suaves cabellos azabache en su rostro. Sentía como Rei se aferraba a su cintura, y en absoluto era desagradable, perturbador tal vez, pero no sabía aún que hacía o que sentía.- notó la cabeza de Rei levantarse y no tardó en encontrarse directamente con aquellos ojos ámbar.

Rei miró largamente esos hermosos ojos escarlata, eran serios, tranquilos y hasta cierto punto fríos, pero Rei sabía que podían encenderse igual que Dranzer... luego sin saber cómo su mirada se posó en los labios de Kai, miró su forma, los recorrió admirándolos encantado, quería sentirlos pero sus manos estaban aferradas a un calor que no soltaría, así que lentamente acercó su rostro. Cerró los ojos cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los de Kai. No sabía cuál era la reacción del chico, pero espontáneamente sintió que los otros labios se movían cerrándose sobre los propios.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacía? Él lo había iniciado pero no tenía idea de qué hacer o de lo que estaba haciendo.- sintió una cálida mano subir por su espalda y tiernamente colocarse en su mejilla, era tan perfecto... se dejó llevar...

Kai podía sentir su respiración agitada y su corazón latir fuertemente mientras algo inexplicable le quemaba por dentro era casi como deseo, un anhelo que no comprendía... entreabrió un poco sus ojos y observó las encendidas mejillas de Rei y sus ojos cerrados, sintió que los otros labios se presionaron más contra los suyos y él correspondió de igual forma, solo se mantenía así retribuyendo ese movimiento, aquel... beso... ¿beso?... ¡beso! La realidad le cayó de golpe y rompió el contacto, solo se separó un poco retirando sus manos, sin ser impulsivo.- aún así no sabía lo que había hecho, bajó su cabeza y su mirada parecía buscar algo en el suelo desesperadamente: la respuesta a sus actos. Sin mirar al otro chico se separó completamente y caminó dentro de la mansión.

Re sintió el contacto desaparecer, pero por más que sus ojos buscaron las orbes rubí no lo consiguieron. Sintió tenso al ruso y luego su mirada se perdió en el blanco a sus pies; estaba muy confundido sólo le sintió alejarse... algo extraño se agalopaba en su garganta y en su pecho había una presión sin haberla, su corazón supo que había perdido algo, algo importante, pero su mente no comprendía; y una tristeza le invadió entonces, jamás se había sentido así, y supo que era a causa de la reacción que había tenido Kai después del beso, porque eso había sido un beso ¿no? Y correspondido por Kai ¿qué no? Bueno, él eso no lo sabía, lo suponía ya que jamás había besado a nadie, pero sintió los labios de Kai moverse sobre los suyos, ahora la pregunta era ¿porqué Kai correspondió? ¿por inercia? Y más importante aún ¡¿porqué lo hizo él?! Aceptaba que se había sentido genial y qué además quiso expresar muchas cosas en aquel acto el problema era que ni él mismo sabía qué. ¿qué sentía por Kai? ¡infierno! La sola pregunta le llevaba a una respuesta totalmente ridícula...

Tocó sus labios con ensoñación pero al recordar que Kai podría estar odiándolo le hizo regresar esa sensación de ahogo a su garganta, se encogió en el suelo abrazándose, había perdido el calor que Kai le hubo proporcionado... y tal vez más. Sintió la primera mota fría mojar su cabello. Nevaba.

En la cena todo era desolación, Rei apenas probaba los alimentos, Kai ni lo hacía, parecía ausente y Aleksei solo mantenía una ceja levantada así como la cuchara enfrente sin llevarla a la boca, mientras alternaba su vista entre ambos chicos.- sabía que algo estaba mal. Tai sintió lo denso del ambiente y detuvo su ataque a la comida "¿Pasa algo malo?" Aleksei la miró con nihilismo, Rei no la miró pero sí causó que Kai se levantara, disculpara y retirara de la mesa. Rei dejó caer aún más sus hombros y soltó derrotado el cubierto mientras bajaba su cabeza, se sentía tan apenado...

Al terminar la cena Aleksei quiso acercarse a alguno pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Ella no estaba acostumbrada ¡Qué rayos! Lo que le faltaba un disgusto en el grupo, eso no era bueno para sus planes... pero... ¿qué importaba si había problemas? Ella solo tenía que concentrarse en su meta final y olvidar aquella estúpida profecía, ella jamás fue, es, o será tal cosa ridícula... pero... Rei se veía tan desolado, tan triste y Kai, sentía la confusión en su mirada, casi parecía que no quisiera enfocarse en algo específico... ¡En fin! Mañana sería otro día

--- >>>---

De los dos Rei era el único que intentaba encontrarle razón a lo ocurrido, Kai no quería pensar.- ¡había besado a un chico! Eso no era normal, un hombre debería besarse con chicas... pero aunque intentara ignorarlo su corazón le decía que sentía algo por el chico ¿qué? Eso todavía no lo descifraba ¿o sería que no quería? Tenía que reconocer algo: todo su estudio y conocimientos no le ayudaban en nada ahora, el pobre era un ignorante de sus sentimientos.- a pesar que a su edad ya debería estar de menos comprometido ninguna chica que había sido ofrecida a él y su padre había llamado su atención, ni chica ni nadie. Pero todo esto pasaba vagamente por su mente, no quería pensar, no quería ahondar en el hecho ya que sabía descubriría algo que le haría cambiar radicalmente.

Los pensamientos de Rei en cambio estaban deseosos de descifrar lo que pasaba ¿se sentiría atraído por Kai? Pero... por consiguiente eso significaba que se sentía atraído por un chico, pero aunque a él eso le importaba poco pensaba en su aldea y en que mucha de la honra caía en sus hombros ahora, pero si algo sabía era que los sentimientos no distinguen ese tipo de cosas. Aún así en cuanto a Kai no estaba seguro de nada, jamás nadie había logrado que sintiera aquello, tal vez algunas chicas en sus viajes le habían parecido bonitas y hasta seductoramente agradables pero hacer saltar su corazón de la manera en que Kai lo hacía nadie lo había logrado.- y aunque tuviera _esa clase de sentimientos_ por el chico ruso sabía que jamás serían correspondidos; solo esperaba que Kai le perdonase lo anterior y le dejara permanecer a su lado; no quería sentirse de nuevo así: rechazado por el chico.

--- >>>---

La salida de San Petersburgo fue muy silenciosa sobre todo Kai y Rei mantenían distancia y esto estaba comenzando a afectar a Aleksei más de la cuenta. El joven chino parecía tan deprimido y Kai distante, incluso Tai no hacía tanto escándalo, le había pedido a Rei que le enseñara un poco de Ruso para no sentirse tan incomunicada y este solo lo veía cómo una distracción de lo ocurrido, incluso reía en ocasiones por la torpe pronunciación de la chica.

Las semanas pasaban y conforme se acercaban a Inglaterra las cosas parecían mejorar aunque Kai y Rei las veces que dormían juntos se daban completamente la espalda. Pero todo fue regresando poco a poco y todo se aceleró gracias a cierta noche de intenso frío que Kai aceptó abrazar al chico, este acto pareció la redención entre ambos incluso Kai se atrevió a acariciar las suaves hebras negras que eran el cabello de Rei arrancándole a éste delicados ruidos que asemejaban ronroneos y eso a Kai le fascinó. Por consiguiente Aleksei podía volver a concentrarse en sus planes y Tai a incomodar al ruso. Pronto llegaron a Sussex pero las cosas no tardarían en volverse densas nuevamente...

---- >>>----

La llegada a Londres fue menos tortuosa de lo que el grupo había pensado, solo Aleksei se veía distante y algo molesta... "lo veré de nuevo, todo será como antes... aunque... no... jamás será..." Rei notó este hecho y quiso acercarse...

-¿Te sucede algo Alek?

-No... no es nada kot, todo está bien...

-Sabes que no te creo

-Es solo que en este lugar está parte de mi pasado que quiero olvidar pero hay alguien que quiero regrese a mi lado, pero... pero... –suspiró y luego hubo un silencio-

-¿Luego? Sabes que puedes decírmelo...

-Nada, es solo que conmigo sería muy tormentosa su vida, dónde está ahora está... bien...

Rei se quedó pensado quién sería la persona a la que Alek se pudiera estar refiriendo, pensaba que sería alguien sumamente especial ya que no era nada común verla en ese estado melancólico, de hecho cualquier cosa la hacía enfadar con facilidad, y Tai no ayudaba nada.

De hecho la pobre chica también estaba sintiéndose extraña, incluso Dragoon estaba inquieto, algo... algo terrible estaba por suceder, la pregunta que Rei se hacía era cuándo y cómo... Kai se mostraba cómo siempre, pero Rei sabía que interiormente el chico estaba preocupado por Alek...

--- >>>---

Londres.- la esplendorosa y joven capital, que a pesar de no haber pasado más que cerca de 100 años desde su fundación ya parecía la cede de una antigua civilización que crecía con el esplendor de la potencia mundial que comenzaba a representar; Francia, Alemania y por supuesto Rusia trataban de mantener las mejores relaciones con la nobleza de este país, y Londres comenzaba a hacerse lugar de muchos extranjeros en busca de fortuna. Pero a pesar de esto aún había lugares en los cuales las viejas y ambiguas tradiciones eran inalterables, la alquimia se veía con mejor ojos que a la llamada "Sofía" griega. La ciencia no llegaba a todos los rincones de tan esplendoroso lugar como los aventureros pronto sabrían...

Los viajeros encontraron con sorpresa que el que se sentía como en casa era el mismísimo noble Hiwattari, su inglés era fluido y sofisticado, Rei que se suponía debía buscarles hospedaje se había visto superado por el "novato" viajero.

-¡Vaya Kai! Parece que no es tu primera vez en este lugar

-Pues lo es... o al menos que yo recuerde –la instigadora mirada del grupo hizo al ruso tener que dar explicación- mi padre es un miembro importante de la diplomacia del Zar en la corte del Rey, continuamente viene a este lugar. Cuando era aún muy pequeño mi madre y yo le acompañamos a una cena en palacio.- pero como dije era muy niño para recordar; Sin embargo mi padre recibe en el castillo muchos militares ingleses, así que pensó que como su sucesor sería adecuado que yo aprendiera el idioma, sin embargo siempre me ha dicho que el orgullo ruso no debe ser superado y siempre que pueda evitarlo no lo hable- todos lo miraron sorprendidos, a veces olvidaban que Kai era más que solo un niño rico, más bien hijo de un importante y noble cosaco ruso. ¿Quieren más explicaciones? –terminó con tono enfadado-.

-Bien pushkin, entonces creo que se las arreglarán bien solos.- aquí hay un poco de oro para que lo vendan y consigan moneda del país, pero escúchame bien Kai... –el tono serio que usó para nombrar al ruso hizo al mismo tensarse, generalmente no le llamaba por su nombre y menos con ese tono de advertencia-... ni se te ocurra decir que estás aquí o usar tus influencias diplomáticas a menos que quieras causarle un problema a tu padre, consigue una posada sin mucho lujo, que no vean mucho a Rei o Tai, ahora aquí ellos son los extranjeros, y tu eres el occidental.- Rei, confío en tu intuición e instintos tan pronto veas que los siguen o algo extraño, tomas a Tai y nos vemos en la abadía de Westminster, Kai tu te separas y me encuentras ahí

-¡Un segundo, un segundo! Ya no permitiré que nos dejes cómo siempre sin saber qué rayos está pasando ¡exijo conocer la situación! ¿Qué venimos a buscar esta vez?

-Preguntas, preguntas ¡Maldita sea con las preguntas! –Kai se sostuvo firme ante la amenazante mirada de la chica, incluso sus amatistas escarlata competían bastante bien en llamear sublevas- de acuerdo, te diré que en este lugar no soy muy bienvenido y hay... personas que cobrarían una buena cantidad por tan solo decir que me vieron, así que tengo que buscar una dirección que he olvidado; ahí estaremos seguros, sin embargo no es un lugar del que después debas alardear que has estado. En cuanto a lo que venimos a buscar eso aún no puedo decírtelo pero todo a su tiempo... ¡¿Contento?! –gritó agudizando su inquisidora mirada-.

Rei se había quedado estático en su lugar, Aleksei no se había visto tan enojada en todo el tiempo que la conocía, y las miradas llenas de furia que le dedicaba a Kai eran incompresibles para el chico, la situación estaba toda mal, Kai también ya estaba más que harto de no saber nada de nada, Rei daba por cierto que Kai había sido un chico que tenía el control de cada paso que daba, que conocía perfectamente a dónde se dirigía, pero desde que esto inició apenas sabía dónde amanecería al día siguiente; ambos rusos se miraban desafiantes, la ira de Kai había estallado y Aleksei no se doblegaría eso era seguro...

-¡Deja de mirarme así! ¡Si no te digo nada es por tu protección!

-¡¿Protección tuya o mía?! Me dirás ahora que venimos a buscar ¡No permitiré mas secretos!

-¡No te diré lo que no quiera decirte!

-Me lo dirás o Dranzer y yo nos iremos de regreso a Rusia

-¡No te atreverías!

-¡Solo mírame! –y dio media vuelta, Aleksei apretó fuerte sus puños y subió su colérica mirada-

-¡Hey Kai! –dijo y sacó algo de entre su equipaje-

Todo pasó tan rápido que nadie tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada, el objeto que Aleksei había obtenido de su equipo era un libro de tamaño mediano empastado en cuero, lo lanzó con fuerza hacia el chico asestando justo dónde había apuntado: el rostro del ruso; haciendo a este girar la cara debido al bofetón propinado por el objeto, una fina línea purpúrea salió del rosáceo labio de Kai deslizándose por su barbilla, pero no era sentida, Kai había sido cegado por la ira, sus ojos brillaban con fiereza, y eso fue notado por todos cuando regreso lentamente el rostro y se encaminó lentamente hacia Aleksei. "Kai... no... Kai..." suplicó el chino pero las súplicas no llegaron a sus oídos, tomó a la chica de su chaqueta y la estrelló con fuerza contra una pared cercana manteniéndola fuera del piso, de haber sido cualquier otra persona hubiera sido un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr la inconciencia pero Aleksei apenas se inmutó, miró con las refulgentes llamas azules que tenía por ojos el rostro de Kai, cerró con fuerza los puños iba a continuar con aquello, pero la razón regresó a su conciencia ¿Qué culpa tenía Kai de lo sucedido en su pasado? Sus ojos se cristalizaron sin llegar a ser realmente lágrimas las que provocaban este efecto, solo una humedad, misma que jamás había experimentado.

Kai regresó a la cordura y dejó a la chica de nuevo en el suelo en un brusco movimiento, ocultado su rostro bajo sus azulados cabellos, en cierto modo se sentía herido de que la chica le hubiese hecho aquello, y él... él... solo reaccionó, nadie, pero absolutamente nadie se hubiera atrevido a sostenerle la mirada cuando estaba molesto pero ella no solo lo había hecho ¡además lo había golpeado! Pero antes de que sus labios pudieran emitir sonido alguno los de la chica habían comenzado a murmurar:

"El libro son anotaciones de tu tío, no te lo había dado porque contienen muchas cosas de mí, debí quemarlo, pero sabía que te pertenecía....." hubo un silencio ambos tenían la vista perdida en la empedrada avenida "lo siento" fue lo último que logró articular antes de salir del camino de Kai, Rei quiso acercarse pero ella solo hizo un gesto de negación y salió de ahí...

"¡Vaya! La verdad no entiendo nada, primero una cena donde todos están tensos, luego un viaje de meses que es más aburrido que mi tía y su sermón de 'los mil y un deberes de una sacerdotisa...' y para acabar el señor _nieve_ y el chico _contradíseme y mueres _casi se asesinan con los ojos, empiezo a creer que Dragoon y yo estaremos más seguros lejos de toda esta tensión... ¡Rayos! Digan algo, este silencio me mata..."

Kai dirigió su mirada llena de fastidio a la chica nipona, había que admitir que eso tenía coherencia, esos meses no habían sido los más serenos de su vida, tomó el libro y miró a Rei.- las orbes doradas estaban marcadas con una aflicción evidente y las cejas curveadas ligeramente en actitud triste, pero... algo, una decisión, un cambio, Kai sonrió, le sonrió sinceramente al chico "¿Qué les parece si comemos algo? La comida inglesa es muy buena, y aún tengo fondos de lo que me dio mi padre" la invitación volvió a relajar el ambiente y regresar la luz tanto a los ojos ámbar como a los azul oscuro que brillaron con suma alegría "¡Sí! Comida ¡Gracias Kai! Después de todo no eres tan malo, tengo tanta hambre que me comería... " "TODO" contestó Kai en irónico pero alegre tono. Rei rasgó un poco de la tela en su cabello y sacó un frasquito blanco muy bien conocido por Kai: la medicina para heridas "Ven Kai, no arde ¿cierto?" y pronto Rei curaba la pequeña herida del labio... pero aún Kai no podía sacar de su mente la extraña expresión que Aleksei mostró, se veía... ¿abatida?

---- >>>----

Aleksei caminaba algo adolorida por las calles de Londres, no todo había salido como esperaba, y defenderse de tipos ingleses del doble de su talla no era su actividad predilecta. Todo el esplendor de la ciudad y todo su llamativo albor no se veía por donde ella caminaba, las calles ya no estaban empedradas más que en las banquetas, y los faros, muchos, estaban rotos; con suerte mantenían encendidas las llamas para alumbrar la acera.- los multifacéticos sujetos que vio caminar le indicaron que estaba en el lugar correcto, había encontrado la dirección, a costa de un pequeño soplón del cual tuvo que _prescindir_ cuado la traicionó, pero todo estaba bien, al menos por ese instante en el tiempo. Lo que más deseaba, ahora que su mente estaba clara, era poder regresar y encontrarse con los chicos en la abadía, hablar con Kai, tal vez habría cosas en esa libreta que no podría explicarle al chico, y eso en cierto modo le dolía, ¿dolía? ¿en dónde dolía? era como una opresión en el pecho, ¡y lo que pensara el gatito! Si de Kai no pudo soportar la mirada llena de rechazo no podría de alguien como Rei. Sabía que era tiempo de aceptar algunas cosas, así tal vez la carga sería menor; ellos le importaban, incluso la ruidosa chica Kinomiya, y de algún modo les había llegado a tomar.. "les he llegado a tomar... a tomar... cariño, ¡Demonios! ¿Quién me llamó a tener semejante sentimiento? Y lo peor de todo es que no soy la clase de persona que ellos dejarían entrar a su vida, siempre he estado solo, bueno, sola, ¿qué más da? Estoy tan acostumbrado que ya ni siquiera me refiero a mí persona de la forma correcta... no sé ni quién soy, soy, solo soy... un tonto, y cuando lean..."

" ..._Aleksei es un chico muy singular sin embargo es genial para llevar a cabo mis propósitos, o al menos eso creí al principio, pero ahora siento que mientras más estoy con él, en más peligro me encuentro, de algún modo él ya sabía la historia de los cuatro medallones y algo en esta le perturba, recuerdo que uno de los pergaminos que Suvan me quitó decía algo así: Los cuatro poderes suspendidos en la línea que marca el destino son llevados con seguro camino por la sacerdotisa que sin mirar, observa el camino hacia sus protegidos y el líder de sanguíneos ojos será el detonante de él y guardián del albedrío, sin embargo esta fuerza que de ella, la guardiana, emana juntará los cuatro medallones cuándo el tiempo sea escrito>> lo demás es borroso, pero estas líneas en especial perturban mucho a Li, sin ahondar en el hecho que ha habido algunas muertes que no puedo explicar, sé que después de salir de Laos lo primero que haré es ir a Inglaterra y averiguar de su pasado, parece que parte del secreto yace ahí, y más aún cuando uno de los párrafos de la profecía me lleva a ese lugar el nuevo amanecer>> a pesar de que es la última frase del poema, ¿Qué mejor lugar para empezar que dónde el nuevo comienzo de este mundo empieza a surgir? Londres..." _

Pero a pesar de esto, Aleksei tenía que verse optimista, hubo un tiempo en que pensó que tendría que buscar el último medallón en las nuevas colonias inglesas en aquel al que llamaban "el nuevo mundo" después de todo la gema fue llevada a ese lugar por un grupo de conquistadores, no sabía con exactitud el porqué, pero sabía que tenía que ver con sus poderes, y ahora estaba por inmiscuirse en un mundo dónde las cosas eran muy diferentes, se diría que retrocedería en el tiempo, y buscaría personas que supuestamente no existen... pero eso vendrá después, el último protegido y la esmeralda pueden esperar, primero tiene que arreglar su pasado para vislumbrar su presente y paradójicamente alistarse en regresar al pasado.

Una vez encontrado el destino planeado fue en busca de los chicos, era hora de que descubrieran parte de su pasado.- pero... estaría bien, ¿acaso sería que también el cariño era correspondido...?

--- >>>---

"...lo demás es borroso, pero estas líneas en especial perturban mucho a Li, sin ahondar en el hecho que ha habido algunas muertes que no puedo explicar, sé que después de salir de Laos lo primero que haré es ir a Inglaterra y averiguar de su pasado, parece que parte del secreto yace ahí, y más aún cuando uno de los párrafos de la profecía me lleva a ese lugar el nuevo amanecer>> a pesar de que es la última frase del poema, ¿Qué mejor lugar para empezar que dónde el nuevo comienzo de este mundo empieza a surgir? Londres..."

Kai terminó de leer las hojas, la letra de su tío era clara y concisa. Lo cerró.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó considerado Rei-

-Si ella quiere nos contará –Rei asintió- después de todo esto no me dice mucho.

-Todos tenemos un pasado Kai, incluso yo me arrepiento de cosas que he hecho.

-No te arrepientas –lo miró intensamente- todos tus actos son prueba de tus deseos, y buenos o malos son las acciones que deseabas realizar ¿no?

-Pues... –Rei no supo a que hora la conversación se había desviado a "eso"- es cierto –dijo en tono firme- pero... si solo me afectaran a mí, no habría problemas... pero...

-Esta bien, no hay problema.

¡Justo lo que deseaba oír! ¿O no? ¿dolía el olvido? Aleksei se acercó corriendo a la Abadía...

-¿Quieren saber de mi pasado? –la chica pasó su mano por la herida en el labio de Kai pidiendo perdón, y aunque el chico no se movió la sola mirada se lo concedió- Ahora lo sabrán...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

hola! la falta de tiempoUUespero les haya gustado este cap, siento no tener el tiempo para contestar revs, pero ya me había tardado en actualizar este fic así que.... bueno ya saben

Dosvidanyie!


	10. Pasado

Halo! gracias por leer aquí esta el cap 10 como verán salen dos chicas de la serie (bueno una es chico en verdad) ya verán cual me agrada y cual odio .

* * *

Capítulo 10

El edificio sin duda era uno de los mejores que podía haber en tal lugar, lúgubre y sin duda pretérito; sin embargo desde la fachada Kai pudo reconocer que era un intento de reproducir una de las casas nobles Romanov.

Aleksei se vía enferma, sus nudillos a unos centímetros de la puerta dudaban en golpear la madera; respiró profundo y decididamente tocó.

El sonido de una cadena deslizarse denotó que la llamada sería atendida, tanto Kai, como Rei y Tai no podían ver nada, solo la espalda de Li, un débil saludo se escuchó tras la puerta Aleksei respondió a este en Ruso y automáticamente la otra voz le respondió. La rusa dio su nombre: Aleksei Bakst, "sólo di eso" y la puerta se cerró ante las palabras de la chica. Después de un rato la puerta se abrió de nuevo para dejar pasar, pero al contrario una chica salió, todos pudieron notar que llevaba una larga capa sepia, tomó a Tai por la muñeca. "Esta bien tsiklon, ve con ella, tú entrarás por atrás.- mientras tanto nosotros..." no terminaba la frase cuando empujó a los chicos dentro de la mansión.

Los ojos de ambos chicos se abrieron enormemente al mirar el interior de aquella casa.- era totalmente diferente, los más exquisitos ornamentos rusos adornaban el recibidor, las paredes estaban forradas de largas y finas cortinas satinadas color vino. Varios floreros estaban rebosantes de rosas rojas, el suelo cubierto de la más fina madera caoba.- al fondo de la estancia había una escalera que tenía dos accesos, la baranda de mármol pajizo contrastaba hermosamente con los escalones oscuros. Y sin embargo todo esto era irrelevante, toda esta belleza podía ser pasada por alto debido a las personas que se encontraban sobre los excelsos sillones del siglo XIII.- la vista de ambos chicos viajó por la cantidad de chicas que en ese lugar había, la mayoría rusas y esto era concluyente por los murmullos en el idioma. Pero no eran chicas comunes, todas vestían extravagantemente y haciendo la mejor gala de sus atributos, muchas miraban inquisidoramente al trío en la puerta y se removieron insinuantes en su lugar. Un grupo de chicas se acercó alegremente al trío.

¡Joven Aleksei¡Que gusto verle de nuevo! –varias jovencitas se aglomeraron a su alrededor sujetándole los brazos y sonriéndole sensualmente-.

¿Y Lena?

- Oh... siempre tan serio... –hicieron un puchero- en su oficina como siempre... pero ¿no le gustaría antes... _descansar?_

- No –cortó, las chicas, que eran ligeramente más bajas se asomaron por entre sus brazos mirando inquisitivamente al azorado par de chicos-

¡De nuevo trae amigos! Y muy apuestos... –recorrieron a los chicos de pies a cabeza- sabe que sus amigos no necesitan pagar... –Aleksei les miró con enfado-

¡Ellos son míos! –su afirmación volvió la mirada de los chicos incrédula hacia ella- y díganme ¿qué se hace con lo mío?

- No se toca –repitieron al unísono con la cabeza baja-

- Muy bien. Ustedes –se volvió- se quedan aquí, mientras yo hablo con Lena, y ustedes –se dirigió a las chicas- solo denles algo de comer y beber, pero si me entero de algo más... –las chicas asintieron sumisas-

¡E-espera! –resonó la voz de Kai- no... no... ¿no piensas dejarnos aquí SOLOS o sí-Kai estaba francamente aterrado con las miradas que aquellas chicas le dirigían, sentía que prácticamente le quitaban la ropa con ella.- ahora entendía porqué Aleksei le había dicho que no hablara de haber estado en tal lugar¡Valla lugar de mala nota! Y además... ¡Ruso! O sea... que era un lugar de la ciudad dónde si extrañabas tu patria y sus placeres podían ir ahí en busca de... bueno... lo obvio. Kai ni siquiera podía armar la oración en su cabeza ¡A dónde rayos los había llevado Aleksei!

- Lo siento pushkin, no te ocultaré nada, te lo prometo, te lo diré, pero primero tengo yo que hablar con Lena.

- Pero... pero.. –ya no pudo quejarse, Aleksei avanzaba firmemente entre las chicas hasta desaparecer en una esquina...

Así los chicos se quedaron solos en el vestíbulo de aquel elegantemente falso lugar. Kai se había literalmente pegado a la pared algo apabullado mientras que Rei les sonreía dulcemente a las chicas. Varias les tomaron del brazo y sentaron en uno de los más cómodos y mullidos sillones, ofreciéndoles de inmediato algún manjar ruso. Al menos eso Kai lo agradeció.

"Me gustaba más el otro" al sonido de esta voz todas las chicas callaron expectantes. De una sombra en una esquina una chica de castaño cabello y ojos se encaminó hacia los chicos, tenía una marca de alguna herida pasada en la mejilla derecha, su cabello ondulante caía hasta sus desnudos hombros. Se acercó hasta el par de chicos fijando su mirada primero en el chico de ojos ámbar. "Demasiado tierno" luego en Kai "esto es mejor, de hecho lo mejor que he visto nunca" le pasó delicadamente una mano por el rostro. Rei endureció su mirada. El ruso por su parte se quedó frío.

- Wayth ya escuchaste lo que dijo el joven Aleksei –razonó una de las chicas-

- Ese imbécil, no puedo entender el porqué le gusta divertirse con chicos... es un... invertido–Rei comenzaba a molestarse mucho¿cuántas veces las ha rechazado a ustedes? Y aún así le siguen brincado a la falda como cachorras en celo. –dijo y regresó su mirada a Kai- me retracto, eres mejor que el otro. –iba a sentarse en el regazo de Kai cuando Rei se levantó enfadado y Kai le siguió.

La chica caminó contoneándose cínicamente hacia los chicos y con un tono falaz se dirigió al chino:

- Eres muy lindo sin duda, pero siempre me han gustado más los chicos que aparentan rudeza –Rei la miraba con intolerancia- y tu amigo es la persona más única que yo haya visto¡y créeme¡he visto mucho! Así... que... –y se volvió a ver a varias chicas que le habían seguido los pasos¿Qué te parece si me enseñas que haces aquí? –se dirigió de nuevo a Kai-.

Comenzó a jalar al ruso escaleras arriba, ayudada por varias chicas, Rei que quiso impedirlo fue acorralado por otro grupo que comenzaba a palparle el pecho y preguntarle por su aspecto, distraerlo. "¡Kai!" gritó y el chico que ya estaba a poco de llegar al segundo piso reaccionó y quiso regresar pero el grupo de chicas se lo impidió, el pobre Kai estaba totalmente desarmado ante tal situación, no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer. "Wayth el joven Aleksei no lo tolerar� volverás a verte en problemas" se escuchó la voz de una de las niñas. La chica la ignoró y le dio un último jalón a Kai para entrar junto con él a la primera alcoba disponible. La puerta se cerró tras ellos.

Rei quiso escurrirse entre las chicas pero le era difícil, sólo hasta que escucharon la voz de otra que les hizo reaccionar "Déjelo o Lena no las defenderá de Aleksei" las chicas la miraron fustigadoras y se alejaron...

Una vez que Rei se vio libre quiso correr escaleras arriba pero la misma chica se lo impidió

- Olvídalo, la puerta seguramente la cerró y por más que hagas no la tirarás la cerradura es muy fuerte, tiene varios candados y cerrojos.

Rei se volvió para ver a la chica y su aspecto le sorprendió bastante, de hecho el aire le faltó. Tenía el cabello de un dulce tono rosáceo, los ojos dorados, y la piel apiñonada, se parecía a él mismo, las facciones felinas y el aire oriental.

- Mi nombre es Mao, y... sí no estoy mal, tú debes ser Rei Kon ¿cierto?

- Co-como...

- Muy fácil –sonrió- soy de la misma aldea que tú, de hecho en cierto modo tú fuiste el que me motivó a salir del pueblo. –Rei tenía los ojos abiertos grandemente sin creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, la chica al ver su expresión rió dulcemente- deberías ver tu expresión... si estás pensando que es la coincidencia más grande del mundo estas equivocado, fui yo quién le habló al joven Li de ti, bueno... en realidad al joven Kuznetsov primero, y hace poco recibí una carta del joven Li preguntándome por tu paradero.

- Yo.. Yo.. –tiempo pasó antes de que Rei pudiera lograr la coherencia en sus pensamientos, pero cuando esto fue posible soltó la primera pregunta de unas cien que se acopiaron en su cabeza¿Cómo es que llegaste a este lugar?

- Bien, te habías tardado en preguntar... sígueme, te contaré...

- Pero... Kai

-sonrió- olvídalo sólo sígueme.

Rei miró con desolación la puerta que hacía momentos se había cerrado en el segundo piso y agitó su cabeza para no pensar en lo que estaba pasando, a su mente llegó el recuerdo del beso... en ese momento tuvo que usar mucho de su autocontrol para controlar unas lágrimas que amenazaban con revelarse. Se abrazó y siguió a la chica hasta el jardín comenzando con su relato...

- Tal vez tú no lo recuerdes pero cuando era yo más niña jugaba cerca de tu casa, y a veces sin querer escuchaba todos los sueños que le contabas a tu prima, en realidad era muy interesante, tú sabes lo que ahí se piensa acerca de dejar la aldea, pero era tan fascinante que me contagió, yo también quería recorrer el mundo ir hacia dónde yo quisiera, pero tristemente estaba atada al pueblo. Cuando escuché que te habías marchado sentí mucha envidia y quise hacer lo mismo, así que tomé mis cosas y me puse en marcha, pero... no me fue tan bien, una chica sola no es lo mismo que un chico... justo cuándo un mercader ruso me había comprado algo genial sucedió: me topé con el joven Li, él me regresó mi libertad y me ofreció venir a Inglaterra a trabajar con la señorita Bakst...

¿Trabajas aquí?

- Sí, pero no como las otras chicas, yo solo atiendo a los hombres que llegan y si alguno quiere pasarse con alguna chica es mi trabajo ponerlo en su lugar; tal vez no sea muy fuerte o grande pero tú sabes que en la aldea las artes marciales son indispensables, estoy bastante bien aquí, y hay temporadas en que la señorita Bakst me da permiso de ausentarme y tomar vacaciones, es ahí dónde voy a dónde quiera. Así que cómo sabrás le debo mucho al joven Li.. –Rei estaba fascinado con la historia de la chica, era tan como él, incluso pareciese ser su hermana, pero su mirada se nubló de nuevo al recuerdo de lo que podría estar pasando en el interior de la mansión- No estés triste por tu amigo, el joven Li se encargará de Wayth igual que la última vez.

¿La última vez?

- La última vez que él vino le acompañaban el joven Kuznetsov y el joven Ivanov; Wayth quedó encantado con el joven Boris, pasó justo lo mismo que hace un instante, las chicas quisieron detener al joven Yuryi mientras Wayth se llevaba al otro chico, no sé que habrá pasado pero el chico salió de la habitación totalmente desquiciado.- Wayth lo arrinconó en el brocal y le besó, como tú lo hiciste el joven Ivanov se abalanzó furioso, pero fue empujado por el mismo joven Li, subió hecho una furia y en un parpadeo le hizo una gran herida en el rostro a Wayth; a pesar de que le había advertido que no se les acercaran.

- Así que el otro al que se refería la chica era Boris.

- Además que odia al joven, ella siempre ha tenido afición por los chicos rusos como tu amigo o el joven Kuznetsov. Por cierto a todo esto ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Kai Hiwattari –el nombre causó un asombro en la chica-

¿Cómo un chico como él está aquí!

-suspiró- es una larga historia –y sonrió-

- Y dime... –dijo la chica desviando la mirada y sonrojándose ligeramente¿es cierto que... bueno... el joven Li y ustedes... bueno... yo...?

- Aleksei solo tiene ojos para sus sueños.

- Eso pienso también yo; muchas chicas de éste lugar sueñan que el joven Li las saque de aquí, pero yo se que eso no suceder� es... demasiado independiente, es raro que le demuestre interés a alguien, aparte de los otros dos chicos no conozco a nadie, además es celoso de sus afectos, ya viste lo que le hizo a Wayth, así que tan pronto él termine de hablar con Lena te aseguro que Wayth se arrepentir� lo sé por la forma en que les mira. Y... bueno... no te preocupes, el joven Hiwattari se fijará en ti un día. –Rei se asombró ante tal comentario mientras la chica reía- no todos saltan de esa manera cuando una chica se lleva a un amigo.-

Rei solo atinó a sonrojarse, estaba confuso, iba a decir algo pero lo olvidó al escuchar un portazo y algo romperse dentro de la mansión...

Ambos chicos entraron corriendo y lo visto les desconcertó...

antes>>>-

Aleksei entró en un cuarto elegantemente amueblado, un escritorio de madera oscura estaba en el centro, al fondo varios estantes con lecturas de diferentes religiones.- a un flanco otro estante pero este tenía muchas libretas empastadas en el mismo tono vino. La habitación carecía de ventanas. Y sentada en el sillón de aquel escritorio una dama miraba con la ceja levantada la soberbia presencia de Aleksei. La mujer era de cabello rubio, alta y con ojos esmeralda, vestía diferente a las chicas del vestíbulo, era un elegante vestido el que portaba.

- Creí que jamás te vería –dijo-

- Bien, otra de tus creencias ridículas; sabes que Mao necesita que venga de vez en vez para ver si no la has convertido en una de tus patéticas chicas, Lena.

- La chica no te importa y ambas lo sabemos... hermanita

¡No me llames así! Vine por él y me largo

- No.

- No puedes evitarlo –dijo y subió sus pies al escritorio balanceándose suavemente en la silla y limpiándose las uñas con su navaja favorita-

- Nunca cambias Aleksei –dijo en tono de reproche- nuestra madre no hubiera querido que te hicieras pasar por chico, y adoptaras esa estúpida forma.

¡Nuestra madre era la mujer más débil que jamás hube conocido!

La mujer se levantó de su asiento y soltó un bofetón a Aleksei. La chica apenas lo sintió, su hermana tenía la mano bastante ligera, pero sí sintió grandes deseos de regresarle la afrenta, sin embargo se contuvo, siempre se contenía con Lena, tal vez era porque se parecía tanto a su madre, el mismo cabello y ojos... la misma bondad... la misma debilidad. Hubo un gran momento de silencio, Aleksei no supo cuánto en realidad...

- Me lo llevaré y no hay discusión. Tu no tienes ningún derecho sobre él. Es legado de mi padre, no del tuyo.

¿Qué harás con él?

- Lo necesito para buscar una gema.

¿Buscar? Esa palabra no está en tu vocabulario, robar tal vez.

¡Silencio! Sabes que de no ser por mí este lugar no existiría

¡Y te lo agradezco, tú sabes¿Cuántas veces te he cubierto?

- Eso es pasado, ahora tengo otras personas por quién preocuparme.

¿Los chicos que trajiste? no lo creo ¿Recuerdas a los últimos que trajiste? Le causaste una cicatriz a Wayth.

- Ella quiso sobrepasarse con Kuznetsov, se lo advertí.

- No le agradas porque muchas chicas están muertas por ti. Y a ella le atraes, bueno, tu personalidad, pero... no luces al cien por cien como _chico_ rudo ruso.

- Esas niñas tontas. Si supieran la verdad...

- A algunas no les importaría... ¿Y dime cuándo te lo llevarás?

- Mañana por la mañana.

- Será tu decisión... él te quiere. Cambiando de tema... vi a los chicos que trajiste, uno sin duda es un Hiwattari, el hijo de Andreiev si no me equivoco. ¿lo dejaste solo con Wayth ahí¡Y con las ganas que tiene de vengarse de ti! –dijo en un tono un tanto satírico-

Aleksei salió corriendo de la sala, era verdad, pero cuando llegó al vestíbulo y no divisó a ninguno de los chicos ni a Wayth en el sillón que generalmente usaba su mirada comenzó a inundarse de rabia. Una chica se acercó planteándole lo sucedió. Colérica arrojó un costoso jarrón al suelo el cuál hizo un gran estruendo al convertirse en cientos de pedazos de inservible porcelana.

antes>>>-

Kai no tenía idea alguna de lo que estaba pasando ni de cuándo ni cómo llegó a una habitación en penumbras, la chica de cabellos castaños encendió unas cuantas velas iluminado el recinto.

Se acercó a Kai con un movimiento bastante provocador, pero el chico no reaccionaba, la chica lo acorraló hasta que el peliazul tuvo que dejarse caer en una silla, momento en el cual ella pasó una pierna por las de Kai y se sentó en su regazo.

Kai se sentía totalmente incómodo con aquella cercanía, le desagradaba por completo, la chica era tan poco agradable, y con un aire apócrifo que no le complacía, no era que la chica no fuera dulce, lo era, pero había algo en ella que a Kai simplemente no le llamaba la atención. Ella pasó una mano tiernamente por la mejilla del chico, parecía estar decidida a ser muy dulce con él. "Eres lo más lindo que haya visto yo nunca" dijo "incluso me gustaría dejar este lugar e ir a dónde tú quisieras" palabras verdaderas, sin embargo a Kai no le gustaban. El color de sus ojos... tan común... y no irradiaban vida, entonces comenzó a pensar dónde había visto unos ojos que le gustasen y la respuesta le llegó rápida: los de Rei. Todo en el chico le agradaba, su forma de ser tan sincera, su alegría espontánea. Sintió entonces sobre sus labios los de la chica, separándolos pronto, su sabor, no le agradaba, no era lo que había probado en otros, en los de Rei. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, sintió que la habitación se hacía pequeña, apartó a la chica con algo de rudeza haciéndola caer al suelo pero no le importó, se dirigió a una esquina donde pudiera respirar solo.

Pero ella no se resignaría, al menos no había pasado lo mismo que con el otro chico, apenas lo había tocado y había salido eufórico. Kai, por el contrario, se encontraba distante, tal vez pudiera aprovecharse ¿sería la primera vez que el chico estaba con alguien? Creía que sí, no se tragaba el cuento de que fueran de Aleksei... Se acercó nuevamente dejándolo sin salida y se presionó contra él deseando juntar sus labios de nuevo, de hecho el estruendo de algo romperse no la distrajo de su tarea, sólo hasta que la puerta fue hecha pedazos qué desistió...

>>>-

Aleksei tiró otro jarrón a su paso no importando que Rei le mirara estupefacto, sólo subió las escaleras corriendo. Todas las chicas comenzaron a alterarse al mirar aquello pero fueron calmadas por una dama de largos cabellos rubios que llegó.

Rei en cierto modo se alegró de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Alek sacaría a Kai de ahí, pero también estaba asustado, la chica estaba descontrolada.

Cuando llegó al segundo piso tomó la primera silla que vio, y la levantó como si fuera nada, a pesar de que la base era de aleación de plomo.

Levantó la silla por arriba de su abdomen y tomando algo de impulso la estrelló violentamente contra la puerta y si bien no cedió ni el pesillo de metal, ni los candados, ni la cadena, sí lo hizo la espesa madera; destrozó la puerta hasta que hubo un agujero lo suficientemente grande para pasar por él. Y si ya estaba fuera de sí el ver a Kai acorralado en una esquina con la chica casi encima de él la hizo perder total conciencia de lo que fuera racional.

Pero contrario a lo que hubiera hecho el chino, sacar a Kai a la fuerza, Aleksei se fue contra la chica, la jaló de la ropa estrellándola contra la pared, Kai salió de su trance y quiso calmarla pero fue muy tarde, Aleksei ya llevaba arrastrando a la chica escaleras abajo, saliendo con ella de la mansión hacia quién sabe dónde.

Kai venía justo detrás pero fue detenido por una mujer rubia "déjalo" Kai se quedó indeciso pero luego su mirada al girar por el cuarto se topó con la ambarina, y recordó todas sus divagaciones de hacía un momento. El chico se acercó hacia él con un gesto algo triste "todo esta bien, no pasó nada" se justificó ¿se justificó¿Desde cuándo él tenía que dar explicaciones a alguien? Pero... él ya lo sabía, solo que necesitaba tiempo para aceptarlo...

Rei sintió una extraña alegría ante estas palabras.

- Mao... –se escuchó la voz de la mujer-

¿Sí?

¿Y la otra chica? La japonesa

- Como me dijo el joven la llevé a la otra parte de la mansión para que comiera algo.

- Muy bien. Lleva a nuestros invitados con ella en lo que Aleksei regresa, me ausentaré unos momentos... tengo que despedirme de alguien... –dijo esto último en un tono algo triste-

- Sí –y la dama se retiró¡Rei! –y le tomó del brazo- apuesto que mueres de ganas por algo de comida de la aldea¿Te gustaría preparar algo¡Tengo muchos ingredientes!

La chica jaló a Rei y este la siguió gustoso, sonriente. A Kai esto le perturbó ¿quién era esa chiquilla rosa¿y por qué le hablaba de aquel modo a Rei? No le quedó más remedio que seguirlos...

Entraron al pequeño salón detrás del jardín. La escena en su interior no era extraña, ahí estaba Tai con un gesto de disgusto ante sus vacíos platos de comida.

¡Valla! Ya era hora, primero me dicen que me darán de comer y luego me tienen aquí esperando sola; además ¿Quiere decirme alguien porqué entré yo por atrás¿Qué es lo que no puedo ver¿Y el niño sabelotodo¿Dónde estÿ No es mi estómago ¿saben? Es Dragoon el que pide de comer.

- Sí... como no –vociferó Kai-.

- Siento haberte dejado sola –le sonrió Mao- pero no te preocupes, Rei y yo prepararemos algo para cenar todos ¿cierto? –le sonrió al chico-

¿Y tú quién eres? –preguntó Kai en evidente estado de molestia-

- Ahí va el señor simpatía... –murmuró Tai-

¿Y bien? –Mao puso un gesto de desagrado ante la falta de tacto del ruso, no entendía el porqué le agradaba de ese modo a Rei-.

- Lo siento Hiwattari-San mi nombre es Mao, trabajo aquí gracias al joven Aleksei.

- Viene de la misma aldea que yo –terminó Rei con una amistosa sonrisa para la chica-

¡Humf! –imperó y se dejó caer en una silla examinando a la chica de pies a cabeza, escuchaba, no era molesta como lo era la nipona pero la forma en que ella miraba a Rei no le gustaba nada, nada.-.

En ese momento Aleksei entró por la puerta pero aún su estado era de total excitación, aún los ojos le llameaban en frenéticas flamas azules murmuraba algo pero lo único que los expertos oídos de ambos chinos lograron captar fue: "...mira que querer defenderse de mí niña estúpida..." y luego su voz ya clara imperó por la chica china "Mao por favor..." y enseguida tuvo enfrente un vaso con brandy el cual se lo acabó de un solo trago, la chica china se disponía a servirle más cuando Rei la detuvo.

- Mejor ya no, espera a calmarte o te hará daño... –Aleksei se volvió hacia Kai-

- Rei tiene razón –dijo tomando una mano entre las suyas, la chica estaba realmente alterada-. ¿Y...?

- No preguntes. Mao, ve con Lena, debe estar atrás, dile que iré a verlo ahora mismo –la chica asintió y se encaminó-

¿Y la cena!

- Me supongo que irán todos ¿no joven Li? Cuando regresen te prometo que empezaremos

¡Siiiiiii! –y la pelirosa desapareció por la puerta-

¿A quién iremos a ver?

¿Recuerdas kot que te dije que veníamos por alguien en especial a este lugar? –Rei asintió- bueno... por él venimos, ya que mañana tenemos mucho trabajo

¿Ahora sí me dirás lo que vamos a hacer?

- Primero, lo primero... la historia:  
"Tal y como en el rubí o en el disco de oro o en la chapa de la espada que Tai porta, en una esmeralda sagrada se encuentra el último poder que nos falta¿ya leíste toda la libreta con los apuntes de tú tío, pushkin¿No? Bueno, ahí viene parte de esta historia.  
Tal y cómo los demás, poderes fueron separados y llevados con su medallón lejos, esta esmeralda vino a parar aquí, a Inglaterra pero cuando aún era Ávalon. Un grupo sajón que obtuvo la piedra se vio obligado a protegerla ya que en la cuna de su familia nacería el que sería capaz de liberar todo el poder de la piedra. Pero muchos la querían así que no tuvieron más remedio que hundirse en la clandestinidad.- Para qué les cuento la sarta de estupideces que hay entorno a este poder hay quienes le han querido atribuir que formó una pieza en "excalibur" si estuvo o no en la condenada espada de leyenda de niños no es el caso, pero lo único seguro es que este "clan" tiene más poder para proteger la piedra que incluso el que tenía tu madre tsiklon.- ellos son una especie hechiceros o que se yo –dijo restándole importancia- cuidaban el medallón y la gema con sus vidas- sin embargo entre las guerras el medallón se perdió y ahora se encuentra en exhibición dentro del museo de Londres. En cuanto a la gema créanme cuándo les digo que tan pronto obtengamos el medallón, ella vendrá a nosotros.

- Espera¿quieres decir que hay otra bestia sagrada?

- Así es tsiklon, al igual que otro protegido

¿Qué insinúas con cuando obtengamos el medallón? –preguntó inquisitivo Kai.- por respuesta obtuvo una reveladora sonrisa- Oh no, no, no, no, me niego a lo que estás pensado, no pienso robar nada de ningún lado¡Niet!

- Pushkin... es necesario

- Por favor...

Aleksei puso un rostro tan suplicante que Kai no pudo más que recargar su cabeza en los brazos que cruzó sobre la mesa, giró su mirada un tanto para ver a Rei quién le dirigía su brillante sonrisa, lo cual confortó un poco al chico. "Bien, es hora de conocer al que nos ayudará a obtener el medallón" dijo sonriente y todos salieron del pequeño cuarto.

Se encontraron pronto en otro lado de la mansión, era un pequeño jardín y más adelante la luz de las caballerizas era lo que delimitaba la propiedad. La chica china se quedó atrás de la pequeña reja que dividía el lugar "¿no vendrás?" Interrogó Rei "no lo creo..." contestó con un aire un poco asustado pero una risilla de quién trama algo le acudió haciendo poner a Rei una cara de confusión total "ya lo verás por ti mismo..." y siguieron caminado. La voz clara y llena de emoción de Aleksei rompió el cantar de los grillos.

¡Volk!

* * *

nota: cualquier parecido de Wyth con cierto chico castaño de Beyblade VForce al cual odio con toda mi alma NO es coincidencia !

Gracias a todos los que han dejado un Rev ahora contesto los de el cap ant, aunque sea brevemente

**DragoonWhiteJade** que bueno que te gustó, espero poder tener tiempo para leer tu fic

**Roquel **Privet! que me gustan mucho tus revs¿verdad que Tai es genial? y espera a que tenga un poco más de presencia... y espera a ver todo lo que Aleksei es capaz de hacer cuando se enoja... ñaca, ñaca, bueno espero te guste este cap idem...

**Galy** hey! que onda? me quedó lindo el beso¿te pareció cómico? bueno... espero te guste el cap

**hikaru-chan15 **en realidad me encata lo que dices y es un gran gusto para mí saber que a una escritora como tú le gusten en verdad mis fics, espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado, y en verdad espero este cap sea de te tu agrado, este y muchos otros más nn

**Akire777 ¿**crees que va algo lento? bueno, según lo estoy planteando se me hizo precipitado que ya iniciaran una relación, bueno espero te guste el cap chao!


	11. Robo

Capítulo 11 

Robo

Todos se quedaron expectantes a lo que ocurriría, se quedaron mirando hacia el frente esperando que alguien apareciese de entre las sombras.- una nube ocultó el brillo de la luna y una sombra les asaltó por un lado derribando a Aleksei con una increíble agilidad. La nube descubrió la luz y pudieron observar una bestia de ojos plata sobre Aleksei.

La chica se lo quitó de encima con no poco esfuerzo "Ya, pesas mucho Volk" Kai y Rei admiraron al animal, ahora bajo el baño de luz no parecía una bestia de pesadilla sino más bien un lobo, un hermoso lobo negro. Ambos pensaron: "eso era todo¿un lobo?" y Kai se llevó el pulgar y el índice al tabique de la nariz e intentó calmar la sensación de desastre que le hacía eco en la cabeza "un lobo para un asalto a uno de los museos más protegidos del mundo..."

Kai regresó de sus pensamientos para encontrar que la bestia le miraba fijamente, y se encontró observándole también, en un mudo duelo de miradas, ambas frías e imponentes, e increíblemente Kai se sintió analizado por el animal así que se irguió más en su posición y reforzó su mirada. Después de unos segundos el lobo apartó su plateada mirada y bajó la cabeza en un... ¿saludo¡Por Rusia! Un lobo le estaba saludando como el mejor de los nobles de la corte del zar, y más aún ¡se vio regresándole el saludo! Bueno, el lobo le causo el respeto suficiente como para saludarlo

Rei al momento de levantarse el lobo se colocó instintivamente al acecho, sus músculos se tensaron y sus sentidos se agudizaron, reacción lógica en alguien como él. Luego el lobo le miró directamente a los ojos y definitivamente el sonido que estaba emitiendo era un gruñido un amenazante gruñido mostrando sus blancos colmillos. Rei se tensó en su lugar y le miraba también ¿quién le aseguraba que aquella bestia no se lo quería cenar? El animal dio un paso al frente...

Ni lo pienses Volk –dijo Aleksei-

Esa cosa quiere morderme –protestó Rei-

¿Pues que esperabas¿Te has visto en un espejo? No te dijo "kot" por nada... aunque seas un tigre para él eres la comida...

Este lobo nos ayudará con lo que tienes planeado supongo –dijo Kai y luego suspiró en resignación- espero que se coma a los guardias él solo porque no pienso hacer nada en contra de un oficial.

No te preocupes pushkin, ya verás que Volk no tendrá que hundirle el colmillo a nadie... tal vez solo a Rei –dijo en broma-

¡Oye, definitivamente no es gracioso!

Sí, si, en fin¡Mao! Ven acá y deja tus jueguitos ridículos, sabes que Volk no te hará nada –después de un rato la chica se acercó vacilante y mirando al lobo con un poco de recelo- quiero que ensilles a Elle y tres caballos más, saldremos después de cenar

¡Qué, que! –dijeron Kai, Rei y Tai al unísono¿Hoy!

Hoy, antes de que puedan enterarse de que estamos aquí o adivinen, es más temo que el poder de Drigger, Dranzer y Dragoon ya lo habrán sentido. Así que Mao, a los caballos

Sí... bueno... yo...

¿Si?

Sabe que no puedo ensillar a Elle solo deja que usted se le acerque ni siquiera se deja limpiar los cascos -Aleksei entornó los ojos¿es que tengo que hacerlo todo yo?

Se encaminaron pues a las caballerizas, en la última un caballo parecía estar inquieto y relinchar desesperado.

Aleksei tomó el primer almartigón que encontró y sin ningún problema sacó al caballo, era un hermoso pura sangre negro, con los botines blancos. En las manos de la rusa parecía un dócil corcel pero tan pronto Mao quiso ponerse la silla empezó a querer salir a todo galope. Aleksei arrugó las cejas y lo hizo ella misma.

"Creo que te gustan los animales salvajes, peligrosos y negros" dijo Kai acercándose al equino, le pasó una mano suave por el pelo y al parecer el caballo lo aceptó bastante bien. "Vaya hasta que alguien sabe cómo ganarse de la forma correcta a los caballos" Rei giró su mirada hacia un costal en una esquina, tomó un puño del salvado que en este había y se dirigió al animal, abrió su palma y los labios del caballo recogieron el polvo en un santiamén. "Acierto para Rei" dijo Aleksei con una sonrisa, era bueno saber que Rei solo le tenía recelo a la familia canina. Tal vez no le tendría miedo pero Aleksei sabía que Rei se mantendría lo más alejado posible de Volk.

Tai quiso no quedarse atrás en la fiesta y quiso acariciar a Elle, de la manera más torpe en que puedes acercarte a un caballo: por el lado derecho y de la nada. No fue una sorpresa que el caballo quisiera morderla. "está bien, somos yo y Dragoon las mascotas nunca han sido mi fuerte" y los presentes esbozaron una sonrisa.

>>>- 

Rei y Mao prepararon la cena, Kai estaba algo... molesto... por la forma en que Rei reía junto a la chica china, parecían llevarse muy bien. Cosa que no le agradaba mucho.

Aleksei por el contrario estaba calmada, cualquiera diría que se pondría de nuevo furiosa por la manera en que Mao intimidaba con Rei, pero no, y la razón era muy sencilla ahí no había otra cosa más que hermandad, Rei había adquirido una hermana fuera de la aldea. Y eso era reconfortante, Aleksei sabía lo mucho que sus raíces significaban para el chico y Mao era una conexión perfecta. Incluso a ella misma la chica pelirrosa no le desagradaba y eso ya era ganancia.

>>>- 

Según Aleksei la herencia la había visto con buena cara, era delgada y la media del varón chino, era igual de alta que Rei, además no tenía mucho que esconder, según ella perfecto para librar batallas. Solo tal vez tendría que reprochar unas manos muy femeninas y un deseo ridículo por mantener sus uñas impecables. Para el plan que tenía en mente sin embargo, le hubiera gustado ser un poco más "chica" oh, pero no habría más problema que mirar lo que tenía ¿Tai? No, no por favor, ella apenas si hablaba un mal ruso... en realidad también un mal japonés, pero no era el caso, bien ahí estaba Mao para salvarla.

Mao sin duda era una chica en toda la extensión de la palabra, dulce cuando se necesitaba, medianamente preocupada por cepillar su largo cabello rosa y muy linda además; tal vez su carácter fuera un poco tosco, y eso le agradaba a Aleksei, no era una chica dejada. Y en cuanto a linda se refiere muchos de los clientes que llegaban a la mansión la querían a ella, hay que compadecerse, de los pobres, ya que al querer sobrepasarse recibían desde un recto puñetazo en la nariz hasta sendas golpizas; la pobre ya había sufrido mucho y estaba dispuesta a no dejarse nunca más. Todo un deleite de chica.

Regresando a la cuestión, el grupo (Mao incluida) se dirigía después de la cena al museo, Kai se vio en la lastimera situación de tener que llevar a Tai en su caballo, la chica no había montado en su vida y tenía un poco de inseguridad.

No es que me asuste, es que no me gustan mucho las alturas

Vamos Tsiklon, no está tan alto.

Sí bueno, tal vez no... –dijo mientras se agitaba por el trote del animal y abrazándose más fuerte a Kai lo que ocasionó un evidente desagrado en el ruso; posó su mirada en cómo la chica china se aferraba también a Rei, ella iba con él porque no quería montar sola con Volk cerca-

Esta noche va de mal en peor

Oh el señor simpatía se esta molestando; yo tampoco voy muy cómoda aquí contigo ¿sabes? Podría congelarme con tu caraaaaaaaaaaa... –Kai le había dado un golpecito más duro al costado del caballo que avanzó a galope ligero¡Para¡Para te he dicho¡Bastaaaaaa! –Kai estaba disfrutando de lo lindo del terror de Tai, aunque esta ya no pudiera oprimirle más fuerte-

Críos... –bufó Aleksei.- Rei veía divertido la escena mientras Kai tomaba un poco de ventaja ¡detente una calle antes pushkin!

Se detuvieron una calle antes como Aleksei había dicho, a Tai le temblaban las piernas de lo fuerte que había intentado aferrarlas a la montura y le dirigía a Kai una mirada asesina que este ignoraba olímpicamente.

Aleksei tomó un morral de su caballo y jaló a Mao detrás de un árbol cercano, todos estaban confundidos y cuando escucharon "no, que hace ¡está loco¡suélteme!" ¡no¡por favor!" se confundieron aún más, no mucho tiempo después salieron de atrás del árbol quedándose todos atónitos, Mao llevaba un elegante vestido rosáceo y blanco el cabello suelto y las mejillas ligeramente encendidas.

¿No te lo dije? La talla de mí her... de Lena.

Valla Mao te ves muy linda –halagó Rei-

Gra-gracias –Kai cruzó los brazos enfadado, sí bueno, se veía "algo" linda ¿y que? No era para tanto-

¡Yo quiero uno igual! –objetó Tai- aunque... seguramente me tropezaría con semejante cosa- suspiró en desgracia-

Bueno basta ya; este es el plan: Mao tú distraes al guardia de la entrada mientras Volk entra y roba algo de una sala contigua, luego Kai, Rei y yo nos escabullimos cuando el alboroto y robamos el medallón; Tsiklon tú te quedas aquí afuera vigilando la entrada para dejarnos el paso libre. ¿Preguntas?

¿Cómo rayos va a saber el lobo cuál es el salón del medallón?

Volk es muy listo pushkin, le he dado a ver y oler uno de los medallones, no se confundirá –respondió empolvando el negro pelo del animal-

¿Qué haces?

Lo espolvoreo con un tipo de somnífero, no queremos a toda la policía londinense aquí ¿verdad?

¿Y eso no le hará daño al perrito? –Volk miró a la nipona con aniquilación-

Los lobos nórdicos tienen una capa doble de pelo muy densa.

¡Exacto pushkin! Además no se lo pondré en el hocico no soy tan estúpido. ¿Más preguntas sin sentido?

¿Por qué siempre tengo que perderme la diversión?

Aleksei entornó los ojos y pasó de largo a Tai siendo seguida por los demás

>>>- 

Todo iba bien, Mao tenía estupidizados a dos guardias hablándoles de una forma dulce mientras enrollaba un rizo de su cabello rosa en un dedo.- Volk se había escurrido muy bien y pronto saldría con el resto de los guardias tras él.

Dicho y hecho, no esperaron más de la cuenta, el astuto lobo apareció seguido de los ya somnolientos guardias, Volk se sacudió frente a los que estaban con Mao y le siguieron deprisa. Todos pudieron observar como algo sumamente brillante le asomaba del hocico.

"¡Perfecto! El guardapelo de diamantes, media onza, todo un deleite; podré comprarme algunas cosas que estoy deseando con eso" Kai quiso hacer caso omiso al comentario de la chica, vaya cinismo.

Pronto se encontraron en la sala del medallón, estaba al centro de esta con una pequeña cubierta de cristal a su alrededor, nada más que un cordón de terciopelo rojo parecía guarecerlo.

Bien kot voy a necesitar que me ayudes, tú te colocas aquí –dijo mostrando el ínfimo espacio que había entre el cristal y el borde del atril- una pierna a cada lado.- toma esto, son como tus pajillas pero de metal, necesito que las arrojes a las hendiduras que habrá tan pronto quite el cristal, eso detendrá el mecanismo y las navajas.

¿Navajas?

Tan pronto levante la caja, la falta de peso activa un mecanismo que hace una serie de navajas salir de los costados del soporte dejando unos lindos agujeros a quién se encuentre a dos pasos.

Que genial ¿porqué no cortas el cristal y ya?

Es muy grueso pushkin, y no tuve tiempo para conseguir las herramientas necesarias, además sería muy tardado y de todos modos las navajas podrían activarse por la falta del trozo de cristal.

Bueno, si no hay de otra –dijo Rei apoyando sus manos en la caja transparente para dejar primero su peso sobre sus brazos y luego levantarse para colocar la punta de sus pies a cada lado de la protección-.

No te sueltes hasta que te lo indique –Aleksei miró la caja, no podría levantarla, tardaría demasiado... ¡Infierno¿hacerla mil pedazos? No, eso dejaría un montón de esquirlas que cubrirían la visión de Rei y no queremos que eso pase ¿verdad¿empujarla? Parece una opción, pero tendría que ser un golpe seco y preciso para que se deslice con todo y medallón por entre las piernas de Rei-

¿Qué tanto piensas? –se quejó un poco Rei al estar en tan incómoda posición-

¡Rápido pushkin! Colócate a la derecha de Rei –Kai preguntaría en situaciones diferentes y esa no era una de esas situaciones- uno... dos... ¡tres!

¡Tres! Aleksei golpeó firmemente con la palma de su mano el centro del cristal deslizándose por entre las piernas de Rei y rompiéndose al contacto con el suelo, Rei arrojó con precisión las pajillas pero... Aleksei hizo una mueca de dolor.

Rei había perdido el equilibrio y se dejó caer a su derecha siendo atajado por Kai. Se sorprendió pero de ningún modo le molestó, se sentía protegido con los brazos del ruso rodeándole la cintura.

Bienvenido al suelo –sonrió y él le devolvió una sonrojada sonrisa-

Gra-gracias

Aleksei levantó la bota, Rei había logrado dar en el blanco, muy difícil de por sí, sin embargo Aleksei no contaba con algo, también había una protección en el suelo y aunque el mecanismo estaba ligado al del pedestal, habían logrado salir las puntas de unas cuchillas escondidas en el suelo, traspasándole la bota. Levantó la mirada y todo el dolor desapareció, Kai había atrapado a Rei y le tenía abrazado por la cintura, iba a decir algo sarcástico pero no quería romper el contacto. Quiso encaminarse por el medallón pero no pudo sino dolerse de nuevo y caer con una rodilla al suelo "¡Alek!" gritó Rei, dio un paso pero algo se lo impidió fijó su vista en su cintura, aún continuaban los brazos de Kai ahí, luego subió su mirada y Kai le soltó rápidamente, se habían quedado sin palabras hasta que Aleksei se puso de pie. "Estoy bien, ahora hay que salir de aquí antes de que toda la policía nos busque"

Mientras más se acercaban a la entrada más apresuraban el paso.- unos gritos estaban demostrando que alguien estaba peleando contra otro alguien y uno de esos era Tai...

>>>- 

Mao peleaba, aventajaba bastante bien a sus oponentes, eran dos chicos encapuchados, y a pesar de los ridículos holanes del vestido se las arreglaba bien. Volk que había regresado dejando varios guardias en el país de los sueños, estaba intentando sacudirse el resto del polvo ante otro sujeto encapuchado. Mao no entendía bien lo que sucedía, habían salido de la nada, observó a la chica japonesa, estaba igual bien, sabía que las artes marciales eran poco conocidas en occidente y eso les daba una ventaja a ambas. El joven Aleksei, Rei y el joven Hiwattari aparecieron justo en el momento que Tai había emitido un grito...

Aleksei estaba fuera de sí, no esperaba que ellos llegasen tan pronto, había varios sujetos con túnica queriendo pelear, uno de ellos apuntaba con una especie de báculo a Volk, mientras una intensa luz verde fluorescente se concentraba en la punta. Algo llamó mucho la atención de Aleksei, había una figura frente a Tai, era más baja que las demás, parecía apenas un chico.- estaba tendido en el suelo ya que Tai le había propinado un par de patadas en pleno pecho.

Tai estaba muy orgullosa de sus habilidades, no le había dado tiempo siquiera al tipo extraño ni de respirar, se le había resbalado la capucha hacia atrás dejando al descubierto un alborotado pelo rubio, el chico, porque era un chico, abrió sus ojos Tai pudo observar que eran de un tono azul celeste, tenía unas singulares pecas en las mejillas; su expresión era en realidad tierna, lo que siguió le quitó toda inocuidad al chico.

La violencia física no es algo que esperara de una chica como tú –dijo el rubio, bien pudo haberla insultado o comentado el tiempo que hace, Tai no le había entendido nada-

¡Vamos tsiklon! Demuéstrale que no nos vamos a rendir tan fácil.

Así que son rusos. –dijo el chico- yo he estado mucho tiempo en Rusia buscando a Dranzer, pero parece que ustedes se nos adelantaron –ahora sí le estaba entendiendo- pero tú no pareces rusa ¿asiática tal vez?

Japonesa

Que bien –sonrió- nunca he estado en Japón, tu amigo, el chico de aspecto felino ¿también lo es?

Él es chino.

¡Vamos tsiklon¡Luego le invitas una taza de te! –le gritó Aleksei mientras era acorralada junto con Kai y Rei por los adversarios que no dejaban de aparecer de todas partes¡ahora tenemos que salir de aquí!

Tu amigo parece impaciente, pero no les será tan fácil escapar

¡Tu nos atacaste sin razón!

Bueno, eso es porque quisieron robar mi medallón

¿Tuyo? Si es tuyo ¿porqué estaba en un museo? –el chico se encogió de hombros-

No es el punto, lo quiero de vuelta y mi amigo me va a ayudar...

Aleksei se quedó sin aire ante lo que estaba viendo, el chico rubio se desprendió un pendiente del lóbulo, una esmeralda que relucía con mayor intensidad a cada segundo, la sostuvo en la palma de su mano y gritó con fuerza "¡Draciel!" "Oh no" pensó Aleksei, pero tan pronto quiso dar un paso uno de los enemigos se deslizó la capucha hacia atrás revelando una mujer de rubios cabellos y ojos jade, cambió el rumbo de su disparo y le dio a Kai justo en el pecho estrellándole con fuerza contra una pared.

"¡KAI!" Gritaron Aleksei y Rei, corriendo a dónde había sido arrojado el chico, ambos mirando con furia a la mujer, Rei se levantó y de entre sus ropas obtuvo el disco de oro; estaba muy molesto, se escuchaba en su voz "¡Drigger!" Gritó y el tigre blanco no se hizo esperar, quiso arremeter directamente contra la mujer pero una serie de sujetos encapuchados le cortaban el paso lanzando varios haces de luz que si bien no eran muy poderosos si eran muchos, sin embargo pegaban en el pelaje de Rei sin más. Rei montó a Drigger, los ojos de Rei eran ágiles y le indicaba a Drigger dónde y cómo atacar.

Aleksei seguía arrodillada frente a Kai quién tenía una mano en el pecho, ya comenzaba a recuperar el sentido.

¿Te sientes bien, pushkin?

Estoy bien, no es nada –su mirada se dirigió a Rei y como algunos golpes de luz lograban darle¡Rei!

Tranquilo, tienes que escucharme, necesitamos salir de aquí y abordar al chico en otra ocasión

¿Estas hablando de ese niño rubio, verdad?

_-Da_, pero ahora está todo el clan, necesitamos encontrarnos a solas con él ¡Tenemos que retirarnos por ahora y no dejar que nos quiten el medallón!

Kai se levantó un poco tambaleante, sonrió decidido y de un bolsillo extrajo el rubí "¡Dranzer!" Gritó y al instante el imponente fénix inundó el cielo con fuego. Kai se mantenía en el suelo indicando a Dranzer dónde atacar.

Tai estaba atónita ante la enorme bestia sagrada, pero ella no se quedaría sin hacer nada, _iie_, ya vería ese chico rubio lo que significaba el dragón de la familia Kinomiya. Desenvainó la espada del dragón y la enfiló hacia el chico.

¿Piensas atacarme con esa cosa¡Ni siquiera tiene filo! –se burló el rubio, Tai sonrió de una forma extraña-

¡Vamos Dragoon¡Hay que demostrar quiénes somos!

¿Dragoon¡Oh no!

Del emblema en la empuñadura de la espada el dragón cobró vida envolviendo con un aura azul a la nipona; Aleksei se quedó expectante, nunca había visto a Dragoon. Al principio pareció una tormenta un tornado y luego la figura de Dragoon se hizo nítida: un dragón azul con inmensas garras y parecía gozar de una fuerza enorme.

¡Vamos Draciel, ataca!

Ya veremos lo que puedes hacer –respondió Kinomiya-

¡Eso es tsiklon!

Ríndete, no tienes oportunidad, son tres bestias sagradas contra una. ¡Dragoon!

El chico rubio parecía estar preocupado, su concentración estaba en el gigantesco dragón que atacaba a su Draciel, pero también estaba pendiente de que las otras bestias no fueran a lastimar a nadie, su concentración divida le estaba haciendo cansarse rápidamente.

�¿Qué haces Max¡Concéntrate! –le gritó la mujer al chico, pero no se dio cuenta que Rei había aprovechado el segundo de distracción para atacarla directamente-.

¡Judy, cuidado!

La advertencia llegó justo en el momento preciso, logró poner su báculo entre ella y Drigger, sin embargo calló de espalda, Rei la miraba con un dejo de rencor en los ojos.

Por su parte el chico rubio había perdido ya en buena parte su concentración y Dragoon estaba ganando buen terreno, dio un largo zarpazo que rompió el equilibrio de la enorme tortuga, estaba por caer encima del chico, quién no reparaba en ello.

Tai observó aquello, aquella enorme bestia iba a caerle encima a ese pobre chico, "¡Cuidado!" Gritó y corrió a la vez tirando del chico por la cintura y rondando para protegerlo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza intentando orientarse un poco "que daño...", el chico también estaba dolido por la embestida, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con las orbes azul profundo de la chica.

A ver si les haces caso a tus amigos y te concentras en la batalla –le regañó- casi haces que tu propia bestia te mate.

Sí... bueno... gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta. –dijo un poco azorado, la chica no se había levantado de encima-

¡Pero me gustaría terminar esta batalla! Solo que otro día –le sonrió- parece que no te vas a concentrar.

Claro, pero... ¿no te importaría dejarme levantar?

Tai miró que estaba sobre el chico y se sonrojó mucho, aquel niño era muy lindo... Se levantó y le hizo una reverencia

Lo siento... yo... no me había fijado, y...

¡Max! –los interrumpió la chica¡Se escapan! –el chico vio como uno de los amigos de la chica iba montado sobre Drigger y corría hacia ellos, seguido por el fénix, otros dos chicos y una linda jovencita pelirrosa.

Creo que ya te vas –le sonrió el rubio; Tai estaba algo sorprendida-

¡Max haz algo!

Casi en cámara lenta Rei tomó a Tai por el brazo y la subió en Drigger junto con la espada del dragón mientras el rubio miraba a Tai con una sonrisa, huir del lugar.- la nipona volteó su vista para ver por última cuenta al chico y este le guiñó un ojo haciéndola de nuevo sonrojar mientras pensaba en volverse a encontrar con él "Max..." pensó y sonrió.

>>>- 

Apenas si tuvieron tiempo de regresar a los caballos y encaminarse de nuevo a la mansión a todo galope (para desgracia de Tai que iba gritando y gimoteando) Aleksei estaba algo consternada por encontrarse con ellos antes de cuenta, pero su vista viajó al hocico de Volk notando enseguida que aún continuaba ahí el guardapelo, bueno, no era tan malo, tenían el medallón, y un buen diamante, lo único malo era la insignificante herida en Kai, una noche de descanso y sería el mismo gruñón de siempre.

* * *

hola! que bueno de nuevo actualizar este fic, la vdd había estado algo enferma y por eso no había podido, bueno, ahora a contestar revs, son pocos pero muy agradecidos.

n/a:1 los que saben ruso no me maten por ponerle Volk al lobo

n/a:2esta es una aclaración, Lena es la media hermana de Aleksei,tienen diferente padre, tal vez luego ponga alguna explicación de la familia de ella, no lo sé.

**Galy: **¿verdad que sí¿qué le pasa a esa? bueno, Alek le hizo algo más que una cortada ya lo verás un poco más adelante XD y sip, a ver si puedes acutalizar más seguido T.T lo que me recuerda que se me olvidó poner muchas cosas en el último rev que te dejé, en serio varias a ver si para el prox, o te mando un mail ¿va? oye ¿tengo tu mess? a ver si podemos platicar, claro, si tu quieres... nn

**alexa hiwatari: **oye, una pregunta ¿cuál página? por que no me llegó bien, mejor dicho no veo nada claro que me gustaría, y te agradezco que te intereses por mi historia ¡Dosvidanyie!

**Roquel:** como siempre tu rev me ha encantado, siempre consigues sacarme una sonrisa, y la verdad si no fuera por chicas como tú ya me hubiera desanimado hace rato... pero bueno aquí estamos... jeje. y en cuanto a Alek, bueno, esa parte de su familia... no le gusta. espero te guste mucho es cap tmb!

Gracias a ustedes tres, no importa que sean pocos revs yo sigo aquí para los que se dan un tiempo de leer esto aunque no dejen su opinión .-


	12. Planeación

Capítulo 12

* * *

Planeación

De regreso Rei curaba la herida en el pecho de Kai; el ruso estaba absorto mirando a Rei tratándolo con mucho cuidado y simplemente no pudo evitarlo, le acarició una mejilla con naturalidad "¡Listo!" se incorporó Rei y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, como si fuera lo de siempre, tanto que ninguno lo notó, solo se sonrieron y se encaminaron a cenar...

* * *

Una de las cosas que caracterizaba a Volk era la forma en que catalogaba a las personas, había de dos: Uno, les tenía respeto y dos, se los quería comer. Solo había dos grandes excepciones una era obviamente Aleksei, lo había cuidado desde cachorro, cuando el padre de la chica lo había recogido en Siberia de una trampa de nieve, había entrenado con ella, habían viajado juntos, incluso habían compartido comida aunque fuera escasa no importando que él tenía más resistencia por ser un lobo. Hasta que la chica decidió dejarlo en Inglaterra para que tuviera una vida más tranquila, pero cada vez que Aleksei regresaba Volk era muy feliz, le tenía cariño. ¿A que viene todo esto? A la segunda persona a la que Volk le tenía aprecio, y ahora olisqueaba su aroma en el aire...

Había pasado ya una semana desde el asalto al museo, Aleksei estaba planeando una estrategia para hablar con el rubio a solas, mientras tanto todos descansaban. Por la mañana Kai y Rei salían de la mansión, Kai no soportaba aquel lugar y no le agradaba la idea de que Rei se quedara solo con Mao, así que le mostraba la ciudad, siempre cuidando que nadie lo reconociese. Ese día estaban todos en el jardín. Rei, Mao y Aleksei entrenando, según la rusa lo iban a necesitar, Kai estaba tirado en el pasto, meditando en varias cosas y muy cerca de él Volk, pero se levantó de golpe y comenzó a olisquear el aire.

.-¿Qué sucede Volk¿Ya llegó?

.-¿Ya llegó quién? –preguntaron todos-

El lobo corrió desaforado hacia la puerta de atrás rascándola, pero nadie parecía tan apresurado como él, así que tomó impulso corriendo en sentido contrario y de un impresionante salto desapareció por la barda. Aleksei tenía una sonrisa maliciosa. Todos se quedaron expectantes hasta que unos gritos se escucharon:

.-¡No¡Volk, detente¡Basta¡NOOOOO¡Aleksei!

.-¿Porqué presiento que esto no es bueno? –dijo Kai suspirando resignado-

.-Cinco, cuatro –Aleksei contaba regresivamente- tres, dos...

Un chico entró azotando la puerta de atrás, su cabello era lavanda, su gesto severo, sus cejas curveadas mostraban un dejo de diversión; era Boris, Boris Kuznetsov

.-Yuryi entrará tan pronto Volk lo traiga, bueno, ambos sabemos que no es novedad Li... –se dirigió a Aleksei-

.-¡Joven Kuznetsov! Que alegría tenerle de nuevo por aquí –le saludo Mao-.

.-Entremos a la mansión. –al chico no le agradó del todo la idea de Aleksei. Entraron-

Todos dentro estaban tomando algo, no fue extraño que de nuevo todas las niñas locas quisieran arrojarse sobre Boris pero sintieron la helada mirada de Aleksei sobre ellas y lo pensaron mejor, para terminar con la escena en ese justo momento Volk entró arrastrando a Yuryi por el cuello del abrigo, tenía los brazos cruzados y un gesto de fastidio, lo dejó a los pies de Boris y se echó sobre él.

.-Muy gracioso Ivanov, te gusta lucirte, bonita entrada.

.-Ja, ja, Li –dijo con ironía- todo un cómico, yo no sé que le hice a este lobo para que se comporte de este modo.

.-Bueno, recupera ya tu dignidad y ponte de pie –espetó Boris tratando de levantar a Yuryi recibiendo un amenazante gruñido-

.-Vamos Volk –y a la voz de Aleksei el lobo se levantó-

.-No nos mandaste llamar para divertir a tu grupo ¿Qué quieres?

.-Bueno Ivanov, nos estamos enfrentando esta vez con un grupo de magos, hechiceros, brujos o como quieras llamarles.

.-Yo siempre les he llamado charlatanes

.-Eso quisiera yo Boris, pero tienen una fuerza increíble y van a defender a Draciel y a su protegido a capa y espada, y lo digo literalmente, se quedaron en era medieval.

.-¿Draciel? –preguntaron ambos rusos-

Aleksei dio un largo suspiro, tendría que contarles todo primero. La razón de que hubiera mandado por el dúo del Klyk Blelyi era sencilla, eran muy astutos y necesitaban de todas las mentes posibles para planear la defensa, atacar estaba fuera de sus posibilidades. - el inconveniente del chico rubio estaba resuelto, ya tenía un plan, el problema era que el clan "Tate" no iba a dejar tan fácil que el chico se fuera. Ya contaba con la mente estratega de Kai, pero necesitaba experiencia en trucos y "como salir del paso" por eso había llamado a los chicos.

Los dos días siguientes Aleksei se sentó con Kai, Yuryi y Boris a planear la defensa. De no haber estado Mao ahí Rei seguramente se hubiera aburrido muchísimo, pero bueno, cocinaba y platicaba y reía con Tai, pero... extrañaba "hablar" con Kai, estaba tan metido con Aleksei y los otros rusos planeando quién sabe qué, se sentía excluido. A veces Aleksei lo llamaba para acribillarlo de preguntas en cuanto a materia de ponerse a cubierto se refería, pero eran las mínimas ocasiones; Esa noche no podía dormir.

Kai tampoco podía dormir. La mansión tenía cientos de habitaciones pero ciertamente no para el simple hecho de dormir, había una pequeña casa de cuatro cuartos junto al terreno, ahí se estaban quedando todos, Aleksei y Tai en diferentes habitaciones las más pequeñas, Kai y Rei en una que tenía dos camas y Yuryi y Boris en la restante, también tenía dos camas. Deberían estar descansando, hacía meses que no dormían a sus anchas; pero por una u otra razón sus mentes no les permitían descansar.- a Kai lo que le tenía trabajando era la conversación que había sostenido con el chino por la tarde

flash back

Rei estaba platicando en la terraza con Mao, recordaban viejos tiempos, Kai apareció en ese momento...

.-Aleksei dice que te busca la dueña –refiriéndose a Lena-

.-Voy enseguida. –y se alejó, Kai se sentó junto al chico, hubo un largo silencio-

.-Parece que te llevas muy bien con ella

.-¿Con Mao? –Kai asintió- es bueno recordar la aldea, los viejos tiempos, además es muy divertida, me cuenta de sus viajes y yo de los míos.

.-Parece que le agradas también –había un aire de ¿tristeza?-

.-Si cómo si fuera su hermano

.-Yo creo que te ve de otra forma

.-¿A qué te refieres? –pero no obtuvo respuesta Kai solo le miró a los ojos como si quisiera que leyera la respuesta directamente de sus ojos- No –le sonrió- sólo me ve como un amigo

.-Y a ti te gustaría que fuera de otro modo –afirmó con desaliento-

.-¿De otro modo¿Te refieres a 'esa forma'? –dijo de forma lenta, Kai de nuevo afirmó, Rei miró dentro de los ojos sangre de Kai y desvió la mirada- No... no para nada –dijo y se levantó-.

fin del flash

Rei tenía la vista fija en la nada, la conversación de la tarde le hizo darse cuenta de algo, más bien de aceptarlo, había hecho su cerebro una conexión ante las palabras de Kai, pero no iban referidas a Mao, sino hacia él, hacia Kai. Ya no podía negar que le gustaba... más que eso, estaba sintiendo algo por él, algo que no había sentido nunca por nadie, ya no era simplemente gusto, eran sentimientos más profundos.- su corazón ya se había dado cuenta, en aquel beso tantos meses atrás, ahora se deba cuenta plenamente. Y sintió desolación, porque sabía que nunca podría ser, lo supo cuando Kai lo alejó por un tiempo cuando aquel beso.- cerró los ojos intentando recordar cómo había sido, cómo se había sentido, lo feliz que había sido, no quería pensar en nada más, solo quería perderse en ese recuerdo...

Rei había dicho que no, pero ese "no" de alguna manera no le convencía¿porqué estaba sintiéndose así? Al principio había sido como... molestia tal vez enfado... no ¿para qué negarlo? Había sido una rabia incontenible el que pasara todo el día con esa chica, después ya solo se sintió triste y no sabía por qué, o bueno, sí lo sabía, quería pasar más tiempo con Rei, habían pasado juntos mucho tiempo ya y era extraño convivir solo unos escasos minutos al día. Y por alguna extraña razón el beso que se había dado con él no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza ni en el día ni por la noche, soñaba con eso¿porqué? Eso no debía ser, ya estaba claro, pero al intentar sacárselo de la mente más se lastimaba, su parte racional le decía que era necesario, pero una parte nueva, una que jamás había intervenido en su personalidad le gritaba que la guardara ¡y la repitiera¿estaría bien intentar quitarte algo que te hace feliz¿aunque fuera sólo un recuerdo¡rayos! eso estaba mal, iría a dar un pequeño paseo.

Se levantó lo más sigilosamente que pudo para no despertar a su compañero de cuarto, tiró del picaporte y abrió lentamente la puerta, no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada al chico que dormía antes de tomar su abrigo y salir.

Rei suspiró en su lugar, "¿a dónde iría tan tarde?"

Kai no tenía rumbo fijo, caminaba por el jardín hasta que se sentó en una banca junto a una gran fuente de piedra negra.

.-Es una linda noche para dar un paseo –dijo una voz a su espalda- sin embargo creo que tú no querías admirar la noche –Era Ivanov, se sentó a su lado-

.-¿Qué haces?

.-Yo sí doy un paseo por puro agrado; me gusta la luna llena, pero a ti... ¿qué te perturba?

.-¿Qué te hace pensar que algo me perturba?

.-Veamos, sales en la noche, con unas ojeras muy marcadas, tienes la mirada perdida y ni siquiera has recordado darle la vuelta a tu abrigo

.-Era cierto, se veía bastante desalineado y el abrigo estaba al revés, no era la imagen de Kai Hiwattari exactamente. Se quedaron en silencio un rato, Kai mirando el pasto y Yuryi embelesado con la luna.

.-Es una noche estupenda, lástima que Boris esté cansado... –casi parecía haberse olvidado de Kai-

.-Se llevan bien ¿cierto? –inquirió Kai recordando la noche que los había visto en la cubierta del Klyk Blelyi, ese recuerdo no le ayudaba en nada... -

.-Lo sabes

.-¿Hn?

.-Lo de Boris y yo ¿te lo dijo Aleksei?

.-Niet, -vaya tema de conversación- yo lo vi

.-Ya veo, pero como eres un noble no puedes tomar una decisión así¿verdad? Además creo que la idea te asusta aún

.-¿De que estas hablando?

.-De Rei.

.-¿Qué hay con él?

.-Vamos Hiwattari, he visto como le miras

.-¿Qué se supone que entienda con eso?

.-Yo no te lo diré, tú tienes que saberlo, pero te diré algo de mi experiencia personal, por más que te niegues los sentimientos siempre te ganan, es mejor disfrutarlos, ganas mucho al aceptarlo; ahora si me disculpas alguien me espera... –y se retiró-

Kai se quedó un rato más en el jardín con las palabras de Ivanov atormentándolo, parecía que un completo extraño sabía más de lo que estaba sintiendo que él mismo.

Ya regresaba al cuarto cuando notó que la luz se colaba por bajo la puerta. La abrió y se encontró con Rei sentado en su cama abrazando sus piernas y con las velas bastante consumidas, había algo en su expresión que preocupó al ruso.

.-¿Porqué estas despierto?

.-¡Kai! Bue-bueno, desperté y no estabas, ya es tarde yo... estaba... preocupado, también pensé que querías estar solo un rato por eso no salí a buscarte

Rei le miraba intensamente con esos ojos ámbar, había algo en la expresión de Rei que no solía estar ahí, algo que opacaba su forma de ser ¿qué le sucedía? Ah, claro, tal vez por Mao.

Kai no tenía idea de qué hacer y quedarse ahí de pie como tonto no era bueno.- caminó hasta su cama, se recostó dándole la espalda, apagó la vela e intentó dormir.

Lo intentó, de veras que sí, pero simplemente no pudo, sus ojos incluso se negaban a mantenerse cerrados. Giró y observó que Rei seguía en la misma posición, sentado con la espalda recargada en la cabecera y abrazando sus piernas...

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban algo alterados¿la razón? La forma de actuar de Aleksei, todos habían despertado temprano y ella no se encontraba, había salido con Volk y no había dejado dicho a dónde. Regresó repartiendo maldiciones y ordenó a los tres rusos que la acompañaran a dar los últimos detalles al plan. Para media mañana ya estaban todos libres.

Rei se encontraba inclinado en la pileta de una fuente de piedra negra, tomó un poco de agua y se la arrojó al rostro, había dormido poco y cualquier cosa era buena para despertarse. Miró largamente su reflejo en el agua, tomó la larga cinta que sostenía su cabello y la desató; una hermosa cascada de cuerdas ébano le recorrió la espalda, volvió a mirar su reflejo, suspiró, le agradaba quién era, en verdad que sí, pero cambiaría con gusto si pudiera estar con Kai... con ese pensamiento en su mente volvió a tomar un poco de agua entre sus manos, y luego...

.-Pensé que a los gatos no les gustaba el agua... –dijo una voz a su espalda, lo que le asustó, arrojando el agua en la cara de la persona dueña de la voz; casi nadie lograba acercársele sin que lo notara ¿tan distraído estaba?–Bien, gracias, eso contesta mi pregunta –era el ruso pelirrojo, le miraba mientras se secaba la cara-

.-Me asustaste

.-Lo lamento¿sabes? creo que nunca nos hemos presentado como se debe –le tendió la mano- Yuryi Ivanov

.-Rei Kon –contestó saludando-

.-Lamento si te asusté pero me dio curiosidad, no me había fijado que largo tienes el cabello ¿no es una molestia?

.-No

.-Pues que bueno, es muy bonito

.-Gracias, -dijo sonrosándose ligeramente y atándolo nuevamente, rara vez se desataba el cabello y esa vez fue para ver si de ese modo parecía... se sentó en el suelo recargándose en la fuente, Yuryi se sentó en el borde, estuvieron en silencio un rato hasta que un bostezo de Rei llenó la escena-

.-Parece que no dormiste bien

.-No, la verdad no

.-¿Problemas?

Rei se encogió de hombros, no quería tratar aquello con ese chico con el que apenas había cruzado un par de palabras, Yuryi sonrió "está igual que Hiwattari" en ese momento Boris apareció saludó a Rei con un movimiento de cabeza y se dirigió al pelirrojo.

.-Te estaba buscando –dijo- ¿no quieres almorzar?

.-No en realidad.

.-De acuerdo, Aleksei quiere vernos a todos en un rato, yo sí iré a comer algo. Bien Li, seremos tú y yo. –le dijo al aire- tal vez podamos hacer otra competencia de bebida –y se alejó-

La idea de la competencia le agradó a Yuryi, la última vez que Aleksei y **su **halcón compitieron Boris estuvo muy... "cooperativo" Aleksei tenía una extraña "inmunidad" porque había rebasado el calificativo de "resistente" pero bueno, su concentración regresó a Rei.- La conversación de hacía un momento parecía haber muerto, Yuryi pensó en una manera de regresar a ella...

.-¿Tu sabes lo que le ocurrió a Wayth? –Rei levantó el rostro algo perdido- ¿no sabes de quién hablo? Es la chica de...

.-Sé quién es.

.-Bueno, es que desde que llegamos la vi levantarse de su asiento y encerrarse, no la he visto desde entonces, y la verdad me alegra, pero tenía unas heridas horribles ¿Tú sabes?

.-Aleksei se las hizo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

.-Déjame adivinar: quiso lanzársele a Kai ¿verdad? –Rei asintió- no me extraña, ni tampoco el hecho de que quisieras detenerlo, después de todo hay que defender lo que se ama ¿niet? –Rei tenía un rostro de confusión ¿qué querían decir esas palabras de seguro no escuchó bien-

.-¿Perdón? –Yuryi rió ligeramente-

.-Lo siento, quería ver tu expresión, ya sabía lo que había pasado, me contó Mao. –Rei se enfadó entonces- yo también hice lo mismo cuando lo intentó con Boris, chica estúpida, parece que la última paliza que Li le dio no le bastó, y ella debería saber que Li no está muy cuerdo, la hubiera puesto en su lugar pero Li se me adelantó, supongo que a ti también ¿Niet?

Rei estaba algo confundido¿estaba hablando de su relación con el chico Kuznetsov? Mao ya le había dicho algo al respecto... pero... Pero la suerte le hizo no tener que contestar, Mao se acercaba.

.-¡Oye Rei¿Porqué esa cara¿Acaso no dormiste bien?

.-No, la verdad no.

.-Bueno, vamos te daré algo en la cocina, todos están all�, joven Yuryi –se volvió al pelirrojo- no es bueno que no coma nada y menos cuando el joven Aleksei está a punto de decirles su plan y...

.-¡Está bien! –interrumpió- si ese desquiciado nos va a llevar a otro de sus "paseíllos" será mejor comer, tal vez sea la última vez que lo hagamos.

.-Oh, vamos, no diga eso. Por cierto Rei, el joven Hiwattari también me pidió algo para despertar, no es el sujeto más amable sobre la tierra ¿sabes?

.-Rei sonrió y se encaminó junto con la chica a la cocina.

.-Aleksei tenía una sombría expresión en el rostro, parecía que iba a decir algo muy importante.- revelaría su plan y al parecer las palabras "alguien va a morir" estarían en el discurso.

.-Muy bien, aquí está el plan, nos hemos retrasado una semana, seguramente ya han podido adelantársenos a cualquier ataque que pudiésemos haber planeado, de todas maneras atacar no es nuestro plan, infiltrarnos ese sí es el plan. Uno de nosotros se va a adentrar en el lugar de reunión de los "Tate" y convencerá al chico protegido de Draciel que se reúna con nosotros, convencerlo es mi trabajo, pero en definitiva, llevarlo a territorio neutral será difícil. Ahora, les contaré lo que he averiguado acerca de ellos.

" Ellos son un clan que data de hace muchísimo tiempo.- cómo ya había comentado antes, son muy poderosos, el jefe es un tal Douglas, un sujeto que al parecer también ve por beneficios personales, tal vez no ¿quién puede decirlo con seguridad? El chico al que nos referimos –y en ese momento Tai puso mucha atención- se llama Max Tate, así es, Tate, eso significa que es descendiente de los fundadores, su hermana es la que lleva todas las operaciones del clan, su nombre es Judy, tiene un grupo de jóvenes que le siguen, sobre todo hay que cuidarnos de un chico enorme de nombre Rick, parece que no se separa del chico, tenemos el que sigue al mando de Douglas es un tal Michael, pero parece estar más del lado del ya nombrado Max, también tenemos a una chica que ayuda a planear todo a Judy, su nombre es Emily. Se reúnen en una mansión en el centro de la ciudad, para nuestro infortunio parece ser que Douglas es un hombre importante de la corte y recursos no le faltan. La disposición de la mansión y dónde podemos encontrar a nuestro "objetivo" está en este mapa –todos se inclinaron en el pergamino que Aleksei había puesto sobre la mesa- que le daré a quién valla, en el caso de que no logre convencerlo tendrá que sedarlo y traerlo a la fuerza aquí, nos veremos en una casa de mi propiedad al final de esta calle, la cual he acondicionado para nuestro propósito, y el conseguir lo necesario me ha llevado un disgusto tremendo, en fin. Cómo necesitamos de destreza y agilidad, así como de sigilo creo que el más adecuado para escabullirse es Re..

.-¡No¡Yo iré!

.-Lo siento Tsiklon pero eso no está a discusión

.-Yo puedo ser tan ágil como Rei.

.-Pero no puedo exponerte de ese modo, y no tienes experiencia, además no lo he dicho pero no podrán llevar su bestia sagrada la detectarían.

.-No necesito de Dragoon, yo puedo arreglármelas sola bastante bien

.-Dije que no

.-¡Pues yo digo que sí¡Yo no he hecho nada desde que me embarqué con ustedes! Y voy a probarles que puedo ser tan útil como Rei o el señor "hielito" –recibió una mirada asesina de Kai ¿había dicho hielito?-

.-¿Porqué no la dejas ir, Alek? Dale una oportunidad

.-Escucha kot, nadie puede ir con ella y si algo sale mal...

.-Nada va a salir mal, ni siquiera sabes de lo que soy capaz. Además quiero ver a ese chico de nuevo –dijo con determinación-

.-¿Ah sí? –Aleksei levantó una ceja- ¿Por qué razón?

.-Bue-bueno yo... es que yo... –se ruborizó un poco- tengo un asunto pendiente de la última vez.

.-Aleksei la miró con detenimiento, en realidad no estaba segura, Rei tenía habilidades que la chica no tenía, habilidades felinas para ser precisos, pero la chica tenía una ventaja, _a ella no la esperan_ jamás los Tate esperarían que enviaran a una chica dentro de territorio enemigo, no estaba indefensa, y su experiencia con Dragoon era mayor que la de Kai o Rei, y algo del poder de la bestia sagrada se ha de haber añadido a sus habilidades, por eso el poder de la madre de la chica, y siendo que Tai era la "elegida" para llevar a Dragoon sus poderes serían mayores que los de su madre, lo cual equilibraba el poder mágico de los Tate.

.-Dio un largo suspiro.

.-Está bien tsiklon, pero si tienes algún problema no quiero que hagas cosas estúpidas ¿de acuerdo?

.-De acuerdo. ¡Bien! Verán lo que es enfrentarse a Tai Kinomiya –dijo en teatral tono-

.-Saldrían esa misma noche. Rei pasó el resto de la mañana entrenado con la chica mientras intentaba enseñarle algunos movimientos que podrían ayudarle, el kung-fu de Rei era diferente al estilo Okinawa de la chica pero Tai pudo acoplar los movimientos de Rei a su propio estilo y admitió que serían de gran ayuda.

.-Para el atardecer se encontraba con los cuatro rusos intentado aprenderse la disposición de la mansión de Douglas, entre menos sospechas levantara mejor. Aleksei había conseguido robar un anillo a uno de los atacantes del museo, así que esperaba que entrar no fuera demasiado difícil y le había indicado que se pegara a un grupo que entrara. La única desventaja que Kinomiya tenía era que no podía comunicarse, así que tendría que encontrar lo más rápido posible a Max.

.-Mansión de Douglas, centro de Londres

.-Te digo Douglas que será mejor cesar con las actividades hasta que podamos recuperar el medallón

.-Dije que no.

.-Pero pueden irrumpir aquí

.-Pero tú dijiste que todas las posibilidades estaban cubiertas

Un sujeto de blancos cabellos y gesto calculador estaba sentado a la cabecera de una mesa de reunión. Dialogaba con Judy, la mujer rubia del museo.

.-Técnicamente –contestó una chica de anteojos- pero las bestias sagradas son impredecibles, sobre todo Drigger y Dragoon de las cuales sabemos poco

.-Es ridículo Emily, todos sabemos que en cuanto un poder ajeno entre aquí todos lo sentiremos.

.-Pero como ya dije sabemos poco.

.-Emily tiene razón, será mejor que Max y los más cercanos nos alejemos para planear la manera de recuperar el medallón

.-¡No! Además, tú fuiste sin mi consentimiento a ese museo.

.-Me indicaste que tomara la decisión que considerara mejor

.-Y fue la incorrecta, tu hermano les ha mostrado a Draciel, ahora ya han tanteado su poder.

.-No lo creo –dijo una tercera voz- apenas vieron un poco de su poder, Max estaba muy distraído

.-Michael está en lo correcto

.-Lo que me da más a mi favor; Judy, no cesaremos las sesiones ni los entrenamientos hasta que Max pueda concentrarse en lo que está haciendo

.-¡Max es muy capaz!

.-¡Ya no hay discusión!

.-Por lo menos redobla la guardia

.-Lo tomaré en cuenta, por ahora dime ¿cómo va esa estrategia para recuperar el medallón?

.-Según mis predicciones –dijo Emily- todo marcha bien, lo he consultado con las estrellas y no parece haber elementos sorpresa

.-Me alegra. ¿Dónde está Max, Judy?

.-En su habitación, parece que algo le inquieta desde el asedio al museo...

.-Iré con él –dijo Michael y se levantó de su asiento-

Entrada a la mansión de Douglas>>>

.-Bien Tsiklon, ha llegado la hora

.-De acuerdo –sonrió con confianza- aquí voy...

* * *

Bien, hasta quí, juro que la insipiración me ha abandonado pra este fic .

Quiero agradecer mucho, muchísimo, muchisisísimo, a Roquel porque llueve truene o relampagué está ahí para leer el fic. SPASIVA

Chéri! si no dejabas rev tendría que comter chaton-cidio XD

bueno nos vemos

poka!


	13. el grupo

Capítulo 13

El grupo

* * *

Tai había seguido las instrucciones de Aleksei al pie de la letra, al brincar la barda se encontró con un grupo de encapuchados que justamente se disponían a entrar, todo fue tan fácil que ni siquiera necesitó mostrar el anillo; el encapuchado de la puerta parecía más interesado en hacerlos pasar deprisa.

Tan pronto se encontró en un pasillo con bifurcaciones se alejó buscando la alcoba de Max, según el mapa que había memorizado se encontraba en el ala sur, el chico vivía ahí desde hacía poco, justo cuando recibieron la noticia de que Dranzer había despertado, la noticia había llegado de uno de los infiltrados en el castillo de Lord Glasgow parecía que el espíritu de fuego sagrado Salamuleon, había detectado el poder del fénix.- por esa razón Max y su hermana se habían quedado en la mansión dónde el sótano era el lugar sagrado de entrenamiento y el recinto lugar de reunión de los Tate.

No tardó mucho tiempo en encontrarse en el ala sur, ahora era cuestión de no equivocarse de puerta, el mapa no tenía tales especificaciones.- Tai comenzaba a pensar que Rei hubiese tenido mejor suerte en aquel aspecto, luego agitó la cabeza de lado a lado y decidida colocó su mano en cada una de las puertas, alguna tenía que tener rastros del poder de Draciel. Llegó a la mitad del pasillo sin éxito hasta que... ¡Sorpresa! Pudo sentir el poder de Draciel en una de las puertas, supuso que el poder de Dragoon tendría que ver con el agitado latir de su corazón. Entró.

No había mucho en aquel lugar, una cama, un secreté una mesita de noche y nada más. Luego sintió que alguien iba a sorprenderla por la espalda, suerte que estaba muy alerta y pudo girarse para evitar esa presencia, pero... nada... no había nadie. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Estaba viendo el pasillo por la puerta abierta, de la nada sintió una energía que cerró la puerta de golpe y al volverse ahí estaba el rubio quién le puso inmediatamente una mano en la boca, pero lo hizo con suavidad, también se llevó un dedo a los labios. Tai estaba impresionada, solo veía esos ojos azul celeste...

.-¡Max! –alguien tocó la puerta- ¿estás ahí? Me gustaría hablar contigo

.-Ahora no Michael, estoy cansado.

.-Vamos Max, ni siquiera has querido practicar conjuros con Rick

.-En verdad ahora es mal momento

.-De acuerdo, solo quiero que sepas que si deseas hablar estaré por aquí

.-Está bien Michael, gracias, ahora quiero descansar.

Se escucharon pasos alejarse, luego el rubio soltó a Tai y le dirigió una linda sonrisa. En ese momento la nipona reaccionó y se puso en guardia. No sabía lo que el chico había hablado con quién hubiera estado tras la puerta, tal vez una serie de encapuchados no tardaban en llegar para encerrarla en un calabozo. Sin embargo, algo le decía que no, que ese chico no iba a mostrarle hostilidad alguna.

.-Listo –dijo entendiblemente el chico- ya se fue, nadie nos molestará

.-Sí¿y quieres que te crea?

.-No me creas si no quieres, puedes irte cuando desees. –Tai miraba con un poco de fingida desconfianza al rubio- ¿Te irás entonces?

.-No

.-Me alegra¿tal vez podamos ser amigos y me devuelvas mi medallón?

.-No lo sé –dijo Tai admirando al chico ¡valla qué era bonito!-

.-Bueno, al menos hay que presentarnos mi nombre es ¿Max y el tuyo?

.-Bue-bueno Kinomiya, Tai –hizo una reverencia pensó que era extraño que recordara sus "modales" cuando nunca lo hacía-

.-¿Te llamas Kinomiya? Es un nombre extraño, pero bueno, eres japonesa

.-Me llamo Tai, puedes llamarme así –le sonrió-

.- "Tai" me gusta, es lindo.

.-_Arigatô godzaimasu; doodzo yoroshiku. Watashi... _-Tai había adquirido rubor en las mejillas- _Watashi_...

.-¿Qué dices? –rió- no te entiendo yo no hablo japonés

.-¿_Are? _–preguntó cayendo en cuenta unos segundos después- oh, lo siento, no me di cuenta.

.-Olvídalo, bien, dime ¿me estabas buscando?

.-¡Sí! Yo... yo... –se le había olvidado todo-

.-¿Tal vez venías por lo del medallón?

.-¡Sí¡No! bueno, en realidad quiero que me acompañes

.-¿Adónde?

.- Lo que yo tenía que hacer es pedirte que por favor me acompañes, queremos hablar contigo.

.-Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar este lugar.

.-Te doy mi palabra de honor que no va a pasarte nada, sólo queremos hablar contigo. ¿Qué dices? –le sonrió y se acercó alegremente al rostro del chico- ¿sí?

.-Bueno... –Max estaba encantado con la chica que tenía enfrente, era alegre y desinhibida, jamás había conocido a alguien así, todas las chicas integrantes del clan eran calladas y dedicadas a su entrenamiento, como Emily, sin embargo, aquella chica parecía tener energía ilimitada.- también tenía que aceptar que le daba mucha curiosidad como ella tenía a Dragoon por protector, quería entender muchas cosas- "Te debo que me hayas salvado la otra noche –le dijo recordando la noche que le salvó de quedar bajo Draciel.

.-¿Entonces me acompañarás? –los ojos le brillaron con entusiasmo-

.-Sí, pero lo difícil será salir de aquí.

.-Eso déjamelo a mí –le guiñó un ojo-

"_Haragei_" ese era el término para sentir presencias, era difícil de aprender pero cuando perteneces a la dinastía de la espada del dragón necesitas aprender todo lo que se pueda para defenderla, aún si esto significan técnicas ninja prohibidas.

Eso le facilitaba a Tai saber dónde tenían que detenerse antes de entrar en un pasillo. No llevaban más de diez minutos recorriendo la mansión cuando se encontraron en la entrada principal, Max le explicó que salir no sería tan fácil como entrar, el guardia de la entrada tenía ordenes de no dejarle salir. Tai lo pensó un momento, seguramente si su madre se enterara de lo que estaba a punto de hacer se lo reprocharía un año, sin embargo... su madre no estaba ahí, sonrió al pensar en las enormes libertades de las que ahora gozaba. Remontando en su memoria "... _el poder de Dragoon es solo para defender al mismo Dragoon, defenderte o defender los ideales de la dinastía..."_ y definitivamente el dejar a un sujeto inconsciente para pasar por la puerta no entraba en ninguna de las antedichas normas. "qué remedio" pensó con mofa.

Max estaba bastante sorprendido de lo que la chica estaba haciendo.- tenía un par de dedos frente a su rostro, de sus labios salía una plegaria que no entendió mientras un aura azulada emanaba paulatinamente del par de dedos. Ella se acercó casi en automático al guardia y con una velocidad envidiable le dio un certero golpe entre ceja y ceja al sujeto que se desvaneció dormido en el suelo. Un segundo encapuchado llegó mirando a su compañero en el suelo, luego miró los ausentes ojos de la nipona...

Una desventaja del poder de Dragoon era que la fuerza que le invadía a Tai era difícil de apagar.- le había costado trabajo controlarla, pero cuando lo hizo algo hubo que sacrificar y fue su sentido "pacífico" ella pensaba en automático contra un enemigo probable; así fue como al segundo encapuchado que llegó le asestó una patada en pleno abdomen, patada que le dejó sin el aire necesario para emitir un grito de ayuda, fue el momento que Tai aprovechó para volver a dejarle inconsciente. Regresó a la normalidad.

.-¡Valla! Eso sí es interesante ¿van a estar bien?

.-Sí, solo los he dormido.

.-Sí no me equivoco ese es poder de Dragoon ¿no?

.-Sí, pero fue solo un poco de él.

.-Lo sabía...

Salieron al jardín, estaban por saltar la barda cuando toda la mansión pareció volverse loca, pronto tuvieron a muchos agresores pisándoles los talones, ambos se detuvieron antes de subir al árbol por el que brincarían.

.-¡Rápido! –dijo el rubio- ¡Colócate delante de mí!

.-¿Porqué?

.-Porqué no quiero que sepan que estoy escapando por voluntad propia, parecerá que lo hiciste tú

.-¿Hacer qué?

Max tiró de Tai para escudarse en ella y levantó una mano mientras una onda dejaba una fuerte barrera a varios metros que impidió el paso de más sujetos del clan, el tiempo suficiente para escapar.

En la entrada había tres personas que no cayeron en el pequeño engaño del rubio, estaban serios y preocupados, una era su hermana, Judy, Michael y el último era un chico alto y de complexión bastante fuerte de cabellos casi blancos: Rick "Max..." pensaron los tres al unísono.

----- -----

En la casa que Aleksei había preparado al final de la calle se encontraban ella, Kai y Rei; Yuryi y Boris se quedaron junto con Mao para cualquier inconveniente.

Aleksei estaba paseándose de un lado a otro sin poder contenerse, estaba intranquila, no lo admitía, pero lo estaba, Rei la miraba ir y venir tranquilamente sentado, Kai por su parte estaba muy cómodamente arrellanado en un sillón con un semblante bastante molesto y la razón era que esa niña ridícula estaba causando tal efecto en Aleksei, no es que quisiera que algo le pasara a Kinomiya, pero tampoco estaba lo que se dice preocupado.

Aleksei se había servido un vaso de lo que había comprado, la verdad ya ni se acordaba que era, pero tan pronto iba a tomar un sorbo, azotaba el vaso en la mesa bufando. Y cada vez que hacía esto el enfado de Kai subía y subía. Tomó el vaso pero de nuevo lo iba a dejar cuando Kai se lo arrebató y bebió todo de un sorbo causando la sorpresa de los chicos. Aleksei se dejó caer en la silla junto a Rei, Tomó el pompón del cabello al final de la coleta y comenzó a jugar con él.- eso no le molestó al chino, estaba tan aburrido que hasta le pareció buena idea. Todo estaba silencioso hasta que...

.-¡YA ESTOY DE VUELTA!

.-¡Tsiklon! –se levantó Aleksei tan rápido que se llevó a Rei con ella por el jalón a su coleta-

.-Alek ¿te importaría?

.-Oh, lo siento kot.

Escucharon una risa alegre detrás de Tai y fue cuado repararon en el chico rubio.

(línea)

Después de algunos días de que Max hubiera llegado al lugar la tensión de algún modo había aumentado. Rei se encontraba en el techo meditando lo ocurrido en los días pasados, la voz de Max resonaba en cada recuerdo...

.--_Wow, así que eres Kai Hiwattari –comentó el rubio- para serte sincero he admirado mucho la carrera de tu familia, tu padre y tu madre tus abuelos ¡desde antes! Cuando estuve en Moscú tuve el privilegio de ver los entrenamientos... –hablaba animadamente mientras Kai ponía una cara de desconcierto ante tanta energía que el "angliskii" demostraba._

_Rei sentado junto al peliazul platicando fue interrumpido al llegar el pequeño rubio y colgarse del cuello de Kai y prácticamente a rastras se lo llevó para que le enseñara sobre estrategias de defensa dejando al pelinegro bastante molesto y hablando solo._

_Siempre que Rei tenía un momento para estar a solas y tranquilamente con Kai, Max llegaba a acaparar la atención del peliazul, además, se daba cuenta que Tai estaba también bastante ofuscada y su nivel de hostilidad con Kai había aumentado junto con las peleas que tenía con este, eran divertidas en cierto modo pero aún así no podía olvidar por mucho tiempo el hecho de que era un tigre celoso y en cualquier momento su cordura lo iba a abandonar e iba a defender lo que sentía "suyo" con garras si era necesario..._

Rei regresó a la realidad cuando escuchó una voz suave reírse en el jardín; era Yuryi, huyendo de Boris cuando el primero fue atrapado cayeron debajo del pelilavanda uniéndose en un frenético beso. Rei los miraba con un mucho de envidia, pero no quiso sentir que estaba espiando así que se giró para sentarse del otro lado del tejado dando la espalda a la escena y recargándose en la chimenea...

* * *

.-¡ Nh pdfh resphuammmm!

.-¿Qué? –preguntó Boris con una sonrisa suspicaz al separar sus labios del pelirrojo-

.-Que... no... puedo... respirar... ¡pesas!

.-Ah que capitán tan delicado –dijo y se tiró a un lado liberando el pecho de Yuryi de su peso-

.-Pues deberías parar de comer

.-¿Me acusas de estar pasado de peso?

.-Hum...

.-¡Sabes? Tú no eres el que se pasa izando las velas¡eres un flojo! No es mi culpa de que yo tenga más músculo que tú, digo, algo de ejercicio no te vendría nada mal a eso que llamas cuerpo.

.-Soy tu capitán, y si digo que izas las velas lo haces, si te digo que levas anclas, lo haces; alguien tiene que encargarse del timón siempre si no te gusta bien puedes cambiar de embarcación cuando quieras –contestó muy quitado de la pena-

.-¡Tú lo pediste! –y volvió a recostarse sobre el otro besando intensamente sus labios, ingresando en la boca ajena, y aunque los labios de Yuryi se separaron con gusto no le dio completa libertad, el pelirrojo también arremetía con ímpetu, sin embargo sabían que debían separarse o el deseo le ganaría y a la mitad del jardín y a plena luz del día no era un buen lugar para hacerlo por muy tentador que pareciese.

.-Kuznetsov ¿no crees que está todo muy calmado?

.-Li tiene dolor de cabeza por eso no ha venido a molestar.

.-No me refiero a eso, después de lo que Aleksei nos contó pensé que ese grupo de chicos nos atacaría casi de inmediato, por eso habíamos estado planeando todo el contraataque y ahora parece que nadie va a venir a reclamar al rubio, Aleksei también está muy intrigado.

.-Si me preguntas yo no confío en ese angliskii

.-No, el asunto es que yo creo que hasta él mismo está desconcertado por la falta de acción de su "familia" sabes que Aleksei estaba muy seguro de esto y cuando no ocurre lo que él previó es que algo muy malo viene en camino.

.-Mmm –imperó restándole importancia y tomando al pelirrojo por la cadera y lo colocó sobre su cuerpo-

.-¡Boris!

.-¿Qué? –exclamó con tono inocente-

.-Estoy hablando en serio, ya sé que no confías mucho en Li pero aún así, además desde que estamos en tierra todas las noches no me has dejado dormir, ya comienzo a pensar que no te dejo satisfecho –comentó sentido-

.-No es eso lobito, es que es que estando en tierra quiero aprovechar que no habrá turbulencia que nos lleve al suelo a la mitad, duele ¿sabes? y lo pero es que luego los ineptos de cubierta no pueden manejar una ligera brizna sin ti

.-A lo que tú llamas "brizna" la gente normal lo llama "tifón" pero no puedes negar que es excitante el movimiento de las olas mientras lo hacemos –repuso con tono seductor-

.-Al menos los truenos apagan tus gritos-

.-Oh vamos, no grito tanto.

.-¿No? –y una sonrisa maliciosa se desplegó por sus labios-

.-¿Kuznetsov? –Sin aviso previo el pelilavanda tomó a Yuryi entre sus brazos y cargándole se dirigieron a su alcoba-

.-Veamos si te hago sentir como abordo

.-¡Bájame! Es una orden ¡ya bájame pervertido!

* * *

Rei seguía pensativo de la cercanía del rubio con Kai, durante la cena el chico prácticamente había echado a Rei de su lugar en la mesa para sentarse junto a Kai, así que no tuvo más opción que sentarse una silla hacia la izquierda.

.-Rei, no te ves muy feliz, es por Kai ¿verdad? –le preguntó la china-

.-¿Tan obvio es?

.-No mucho... pero me preocupas, como alguien perteneciente a mi aldea, eres mi hermano- Rei sonrió con algo de tristeza- y como mi hermano es mi deber guardar el bienestar de mi pariente varón.

.-Gracias, -hubo un silencio en el que Mao puso una cara bastante seria-

.-¿Confías e mí Rei?

.-¿Uh? Bueno, sí claro ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?

.-Bien, entonces créeme que todo es por tu bien... ¡Qué te parece si entrenamos! –gritó para que todos en la mesa la escucharan-

.-¿Q-que¿ahora?

.-Sí ahora, no tengo hambre ven –y jaló el brazo de su compatriota encaminándolo al jardín dirigiendo su última mirada a Aleksei-

* * *

Rei y Mao se encontraban en el jardín, solo parados, sin hacer nada.

.-¿No querías entrenar?

.-Calma quiero que... veas las estrellas, sí eso seguro sabes algunas rutas marítimas, yo no conozco ninguna y seguro me serían útiles algún día "al menos hasta que el joven llegue"

.-Si quieres, aunque si quieres rutas deberías preguntarle mejor a Ivanov o a Kuznetsov o a Aleksei, seguro conocen más que yo.

.-Sí bueno; los jóvenes Yuryi y Boris siempre están "ocupados" además dije que tú

.-Bien como gustes.

* * *

.-¿No creen que un poco de aire fresco nos caería bien a todos? Vámos, que tal si nos reunimos con Rei y Mao.

Ante la sugerencia de Aleksei el grupo se encontró pronto en el jardín y cuando Mao los divisó tomó la cara de Rei que aún se encontraba dirigida al cielo y dirigió sus labios a los de él, todos se quedaron atónitos ante la escena que tenía, fácilmente parecía que llevaban así desde que desaparecieron de la cena... las únicas miradas distintas eran las de Kai y Aleksei, la primera estaba llena de furia y la segunda se lucía junto con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Cuando se separaron Rei miró bastante sorprendido a Mao y la escuchó murmurar "ahora, ve tras él" Rei giró su vista al grupo justo en el momento que Kai emprendía una apresurada retirada a la sala de la casa. Le tomó unos segundos reaccionar, pero al fin su cerebro mandó la orden de ir tras el ruso, lo malo es que Max no había tardado nada y extrañado salió tras Kai. Todos se dirigían a seguirlos cuando la autoritaria voz de Aleksei retumbó: "Qué nadie de un paso más.- quiero a todos aquí" y en cambio ella si se disponía a unirse al espectáculo cuando Tai le reclamó "Ah pero tú si vas no?" "Ivanov" dijo como ultimátum y el pelirrojo con un gesto de fastidio detuvo a la nipona...

* * *

Rei se encontró con la escena que terminaba con su paciencia, Kai estaba en un sofá mientras el pequeño rubio arrodillado frente a él con sus ojos de cachorro y hablándole suavemente a Kai.

Después se arrepentiría. Lo sabía. Se fue directamente contra el chico y lo empujó lejos haciéndolo caer de espalda, la expresión en el chino había dejado de ser la siempre dulce y tierna mostraba sus dientes en forma amenazante y gruñía con territorialidad ante el rubio realmente parecía un tigre salvaje defendiendo lo suyo. Kai por otro lado encontraba azorante la actitud de Rei. Se levantó del sofá y giró a Rei para encararlo, inmediatamente el chino suavizó su expresión y con ojos cristalinos besó a Kai en los labios "Wo ai ni" dijo para después abrasarlo con posesión.

Aleksei entró unos segundos después bastante complacida con ver al tigre en brazos del fénix...

.-Muy bien mi querido schenok –se dirigió al rubio ayudándolo a levantar y rodeándolo por los hombros-

.- "ahí va con sus cambios de nombre" –pensó con fastidio Kai-

.-Hay será mejor irnos por ahora... –y desaparecieron-.

Kai separó a Rei de su cuerpo y lo miró expectante

.-Lo... lo siento –comenzó Rei- comprendo si me odias –hubo un largo silencio entonces-

.-No.

.-¿Uh? –Rei levantó su rostro para encontrarse con la más tierna sonrisa que el ruso le hubiera dirigido jamás-

.-Ya tebya lyublyu –dijo con triste expresión- pero... tú, tu.. Mao...

.-¡No! no sé por qué ella hizo eso te juro que no es lo que tú crees ¡créeme!

.-¿En serio?

.-Te lo juro Kai, yo.. siento lo mismo Wo ai ni

.-¿Eso significa...?

.-Oh, claro, lo siento, significa te amo... te amo Kai

.-Yo también

Y ambos con el rostro más feliz que nunca fundieron sus labios en un beso suave, tanto tiempo lo habían anhelado y ahora estaba sucediendo, y nada, nada iba a ponerse entre ellos, o al menos eso es lo que estaba decididos, sin embargo cada uno tenía sus propios demonios con los cuales luchar Kai y su familia y Rei y su honor, peor ahora, mientras exploraban uno la boca del otro acercándose lo más que pudieran eso parecía tener solución, ya que sentían ese sentimiento mas fuerte que el tiempo, los que están destinados, estarán juntos.

* * *

hola!

siento haberme tardado pero estoy ocupada. por otro lado agradezco a las personas que me han pedido actualizar este fic, la vdd pensé que era el que menos se estaba leyendo pero ahora se me ha acabado el cerebro intentando subir este cap, espero les guste nn

nekot: gracias! en verdad no sabes lo que significa que una autora como tú este leyendo esta cosa rara spasivo!

Alexa Hiwatari: aquí está tu pedido sayo!

Galy: hola niña! recuerda que tienes cierto fic inconcluso y que mi alma no descansará hasta que lo termines ¿quieres ser la responsable de un alma en pena?

Roquel: sabes este cap va dedicado a ti que siempre te das un tiempo para leer mis cosas y eso me da mucho, mucho aliento, gracias, en serio, y espero pronto tu escribas algo más, claro tienes el de dulces espíritus esperando nn

Yan Zing Lang: me gusta tu nick! todas tus preguntas serán respondidas te lo aseguro, espeo disfrutes el cap chao!

Laura: bienvenida seas a la obsesión llamada KaixRei! gracias por el rev

Ashayan Anik: lo que pasa es que si tiene mucho de hilación, pero espero te des un tiempo para captar todo. gracias

fujisaki yami: holas! bueno verte por aquí espero te guste el cap

GRACIAS


	14. Entrega

Capítulo 14

Entrega

* * *

Warning: lemon

n/a revs por favor!

* * *

Esa misma noche ambos se encontraban descansando en la misma cama, cada uno disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Rei recostado en el pecho de Kai, mientras este le acariciaba dulcemente la cabeza, la verdad es que horas después las cosas se veían diferentes, al menos para Kai quién pensaba en lo que estar con Rei significaba...

Rei era un chico antes que otra cosa ¿qué diría su padre? En realidad no es que llevaran lo que se dice una relación muy apegada, pero Kai en verdad quiere hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre. Y su padre a pesar de ser estricto en la GRAN mayoría de las cosas en verdad le daba muchísima libertad de la que a cualquier chico de su clase le daban.

Tantas chicas que le fueron ofrecidas en matrimonio... tantas... y ninguna le interesó, lo que agradecía mucho a su padre era que no lo había obligado a tomar a ninguna, y en verdad eso era algo de lo que tenía que estar agradecido, ya que la familia, al rechazar a ciertas chicas, se habían ganado la enemistad de varias familias importantes. Pero su padre siempre decía "Nadie puede escoger por un Hiwatari, ni siquiera otro Hiwatari" y la verdad es que muchas de las chicas eran lindas, algunas recatadas y educadas y otras totalmente fastidiadas que sus padres decidieran por ellas. Sin embargo Kai no les tenía el más mínimo interés " Yo era igual a tu edad, ninguna chica me interesó hasta que conocí a tu madre" decía su progenitor, y la verdad es que la familia Hiwatari no era muy prolífica que digamos si alguno llegaba a contraer matrimonio, cosa rara ya de por sí, tenían cuando mucho un hijo, el cual heredaba todo el carácter y desinterés por esos temas hasta que la persona adecuada llegara. Y no es que le gustaran los chicos, nunca le había atraído nadie, y lo que sentía por Rei iba más allá de una simple atracción, era tan profundo que la idea de separarse de él lastimaba... y mucho.

"Solo hay una persona para ti hijo, y cuando la encuentres no la dejes ir ya que es la maldición de nuestra familia que suelen ser las personas menos esperadas y más difíciles no solo por nuestra familia, mira a tu madre, una aventurera que primero se hubiera prendido fuego antes que comprometerse con un noble a menos que no lo amara con locura..." eran las palabras de su padre, y vaya que habían resultado ciertas ¿qué persona más difícil que Rei? Extranjero y además que seguramente su familia lo rechazaría de nuevo si llegara con la noticia de que tiene amoríos con otro hombre. Suspiró. Vaya problema.

- Porqué estas así –le preguntó preocupado Rei- ¿Ya te arrepentiste de lo que has dicho? –continúo con un poco de preocupación en su voz –yo entiendo si te quieres retractar... –los ojos del joven tigre brillaron con desconsuelo ante la idea. El ruso los miró profundamente y junto sus labios para iniciar un beso lleno de pasión y sentimiento-

- No quiero que te separes de mí nunca, es todo. –contestó cuando se separaron-

- Nunca –dijo con una sonrisa y continuó besando al chico-

La habitación estaba casi en penumbras solo la débil luz de una sola vela danzaba en los rostros de ambos.

El beso fue aumentando de intensidad hasta que los sentimientos y la fuerza del momento había tomado control de la situación. Rei pasó una pierna por encima de la cadera de Kai quedando sobre él pero sin sentarse. Colocó ambos brazos a los costados de la cabeza del peliazul y presionando más sus labios profundizó el beso tomando el control dentro de la boca el otro. Kai le acariciaba gentilmente la cintura. Rei ya se había sentado encima de Kai y mientras el beso avanzaba se movía rítmicamente sobre su regazo causando una muy agradable sensación.- Kai dejó la gentileza atrás y comenzó a tirar de la camisa de manta que Rei traía.

La tomó de la pequeña abertura del cuello y la rasgó por completo, Rei se incorporó un poco para poder quitarse el pedazo de tela inservible lo más rápido posible y regresar sus labios a los de Kai mientras con las manos retribuía la falta de ropa y abría la camisa de seda que Kai portaba mandando a volar botones por toda la habitación.

Kai jaló fuertemente de la cintura del tigre para hacerle recostar totalmente sobre él. Ambos podían sentir, al moverse rítmicamente, la protuberancia que en ambos pantalones se formaba. Rei había dejado de besar los labios para morderlos con suavidad, pero después de un tiempo eso tampoco fue suficiente así que siguió mordiendo hacia abajo mientras sus dientes hacían un camino en el cuello del ruso quién se reía armoniosamente ya que en algunos puntos del cuello era sensible ¡muy sensible! Su respiración se fue agitando mientras más Rei estimulaba esa zona.- jamás pensó que en el cuello fuera a sentir tan placenteras sensaciones.

Cuando Rei consideró que ya había dejado muy claro quién había pasado por ahí fue más gentil y comenzó un recorrido hacia abajo con su lengua...

Rei comenzó a pasear su lengua por el pecho del ruso hasta toparse con una tetilla, la cual fue saboreada de forma muy suave mientras los labios le daban masaje. Kai cerraba los ojos con fuerza pero se sentía bien... muy bien; sus manos comenzaban a aferrarse a las sábanas con fuerza.

Cuando Rei sintió que ya estaba suficientemente mojada se pasó a la otra y esta vez dio un pequeño mordisco que arrancó un gemido en el ruso. Levantó la vista algo alarmado y se maravilló de ver el rostro todo sonrojado de Kai, era tan cautivador que no pudo resistirse a subir de nuevo y besarlo mientras acomodaba el azulado cabello detrás de una oreja de Kai. "Aún quiero probar más" dijo en un tono divertido y regresó a su tarea, hizo un camino de besos hasta una depresión en el abdomen y el instinto le hizo meter su cálida lengua ahí mientras la risa ahogada de Kai resurgía junto con un espasmo del cuerpo ruso. Rei sonrió y siguió su descenso mientras Kai jalaba aire cada vez más fuerte... al llegar a la cadera hizo algo que provocó que Kai se arqueara: mordió con suavidad la piel mientras hundía sus uñas en la opuesta; también obtuvo un gimoteo más fuerte, estaba tan feliz de estar así con Kai... colocó su frente en el vientre del chico y volvió a escuchar la risa. " Tu respiración me hace cosquillas" le dio un beso y subió para acomodar su nariz en el cuello del ruso. Comenzaba a adormilarse y ronronear cuando escuchó la decidida voz de Kai "mi turno" Rei sintió las manos del ruso tomarlo por la cintura y jalarle.

Kai había girado a Rei y ahora estaba él al mando. Le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja y con tan solo ese toque el cuerpo de Rei se curveó causando un roce de ambas entrepiernas que comenzaban a sentir cada choque de electricidad.

Kai comenzó a jalar del pantalón del chino, con cada tirón que daba iba más y más abajo, mientras Rei también ayudaba a despojarse de la prenda moviéndose bajo Kai. Una vez que hubo salido de las largas y bien formadas piernas de Rei, este último de un solo tirón bajó los de Kai quién accedió a quitárselos también.- para este momento ya nada alrededor existía más que ellos dos.

Kai se incorporó un poco en sus codos y dirigió su mirada hacia abajo quería admirar el cuerpo de su tigre... "Kai..." Kai se encontraba ahora él con la sonrojada, necesitada y apenada mirada del chino quién se sentía avergonzado de que Kai le mirara su intimidad con tanta intensidad, le sonrió, se incorporó en sus rodillas y sin darle siquiera tiempo a tener otro pensamiento metió el miembro ajeno en su boca.

"¡Dioses!" Gritó el pelinegro incorporándose rápidamente y sentándose, pero Kai apenas si se movió y siguió jugando con el miembro de Rei, el cual no hizo nada para impedírselo y con los ojos a medio abrir observaba el proceder de Kai mientras constantes sonidos salidos de su boca estimulaban a Kai a continuar. Rei podía sentir su temperatura corporal elevarse mientras el rubor de seguro ya le llegaba a las orejas.

Kai sentía cierto placer en jugar con esa parte de su kotënok y conforme aumentaba el ritmo también los gemidos de Rei. De pronto sintió que Rei comenzaba a agitarse y sentirse desesperado así que se retiró de ahí "_tal vez lo esté lastimando"_ pensó y lo miró a los ojos "¿Rei?" cuestionó pero Rei seguía intentando recuperar su respiración y aún con los ojos a medio abrir, dio un largo suspiro y miró entonces a Kai y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro "te diré como se siente" y tomó a Kai por los hombros tumbándolo de nuevo para imitar los movimientos de este. Kai al sentir algo húmedo rodear su entrepierna cerró los ojos fuertemente y de nuevo se asió a las sábanas, unos momentos después no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a mover la cadera. Rei tardó un poco pero se acopló a los movimientos, pasó un rato más y todo el cuerpo de Kai se había tensado pero a diferencia de este, Rei no se separó llegando a su boca el tibio fluido del ruso junto con un grito de satisfacción.

Kai respiraba con dificultad ya no había podido contenerlo por más tiempo. Apenas se recuperaba cuando ya tenía de nuevo a Rei encima besándolo.- cuando su respiración bajo de tono un poco le rodeó la espalda y respondió el beso, su mano viajó hasta la entrepierna del chico quién comenzó a gemir tan pronto Kai se acercó a la zona. Un poco más abajo los dedos del ojirojo se encontraron con un orificio pequeño. Rei había colocado ambas piernas alrededor de Kai para darle más espacio pero casi lo había hecho inconscientemente, de hecho se podría decir que para ese momento ya no solo habían olvidado su derredor, también inhibiciones y demás. El instinto los llevaba. Kai no tardó en intuir que debía hacer la entrada un poco más grande para darse paso así que introdujo un dedo escuchando un gemido de inconformidad "¿E-estas bien, qué pasa?" preguntó preocupado tal vez no debía hacer eso... en realidad no sabia exactamente qué demonios estaba haciendo y que debía hacer y que no. " Na-nada, sigue" alcanzó a pronunciar Rei entre jadeos, mientras tomaba a Kai de la cintura para rodar en la cama y dejar al ruso arriba de nuevo, había sentido incomodidad ante la intromisión pero casi de inmediato una sensación agradable le acompañó además que confiaba mucho en que Kai no lo lastimaría...

El ruso introdujo otro y luego otro dedo sin dejar de ver a Rei, notaba una pequeña expresión de dolor y luego regresaba a jalar aire en clara señal de agrado. Cuando sintió menos presión es sus dedos los retiró con cuidado obteniendo un gimoteo de inconformidad, seguramente por abandonar la caricia.

Sonrió. Besó de nuevo a Rei mientras su miembro era colocado con cuidado en el orificio y presionó "¡Ahhh!" gritó Rei esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos. "Mejor me detengo" dijo al notar la expresión de incomodidad mucho mayor, por toda respuesta sintió a Rei presionarse más contra su virilidad gritando de nuevo pero evitando que saliera. Kai captó el mensaje y continuó entrando hasta tomar a Rei por completo. Ambos suspiraron fuertemente, Kai le besó tiernamente la nariz mientras con el dorso de su mano limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos de su chico. Dejó su miembro quieto un momento para que como sus dedos la cavidad de Rei se fuera adecuando y dejara de presionar tanto pues era un poco doloroso. "siéntate" le murmuró Rei, el ojirojo miró extrañado las orbes ámbar pero obedeció llevándose a Rei con él.

El chino sentado en el regazo de Kai comenzó a besarle tiernamente mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente arriba y abajo, un movimiento casi imperceptible. Puso una mano en el blanco pecho de Kai para moverlo hacia atrás pero sin recostarlo por completo, se apoyó con ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Kai y mirándolo directamente a los ojos comenzó a moverse más rápido mientras de ambos pares de labios varios gemidos salían y subían en intensidad junto con las arremetidas.

Ambos estaban sumergidos en el color de ojos del otro hasta que Kai y lo soportó más y de un movimiento algo brusco tomó a Rei por la cintura recostándolo de nuevo para tomar el control de las embestidas mientras sus manos buscaban apoyo en la cadera de Rei.- en una de las embestidas Rei gritó mas fuerte rodeando con sus piernas la cintura de Kai y aparentándola con las mismas. "¡ahh¡Kai¡A-ahí! Otra vez..." era casi como si hubiera dado en algo sensible dentro de él.

Rei rodeó con sus brazos a Kai moviéndose él también, Kai también empezó a gemir con fuerza pero siempre procurando dar en el punto dónde Rei arqueaba su cuerpo y presionaba su miembro como respuesta al seguro placer

Kai aumentaba cada vez más el ritmo hasta que su cuerpo se tensó de nuevo, dejó su cabeza caer hacia el frente y presionó lo más profundo que pudo dentro del cuerpo de Rei, la corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos mientras Kai llenaba el interior de Rei y este le seguía en el acto.

* * *

Descansaban. A la mañana siguiente ambos se encontraban despiertos ya, pero ninguno tenía la más mínima intención de levantarse. La sonrisa satisfecha de Rei, junto con sus mejillas ruborizadas se escondían el torso desnudo de Kai al cual se aferraba gentilmente mientras recordaba los sucesos de la noche anterior. Dolía un poco su parte íntima y podía sentir algo de sangre y fluidos secos entre sus piernas, pero muy lejos de desagradarle se sentía feliz de aquello ya que le recordaba que todo era real y no un sueño.

Sintió un beso en su frente y levantó su rostro para encarar los profundos ojos carmín. Había un poco de culpa en el sentimiento que irradiaban. "Rei¿te... te... sientes bien? El joven tigre entendía perfectamente a Kai, no tenía ida de que eso pudiera pasar entre ellos, así que era obvio que le temiera a las consecuencias de la noche anterior. Rei se incorporó un poco para dar un dulce beso en los labios, sonriendo mientras sus brazos rodeaban felizmente el cuello del ruso.

- fue genial Kai –le murmuró al oído-

- Rei... yo... te amo

Había aún algo de culpa en ese "te amo" así que Rei cerró los labios del chico con los suyos, Rei tenía que pensar muy seriamente que seria de ellos ya que en esos momentos estaba seguro le seguiría al final del mundo, pero la realidad es más difícil que un "y vivieron felices" El beso comenzaba a subir de intensidad cuando el sonido de alguien gritando y varias cosas romperse les hizo incorporarse rápidamente y vestirse aún más apresuradamente.

Trastabillaron por el pasillo hasta que encontraron el desayunador hecho un desastre, Max y Tai se encontraban inconscientes siendo atendidos por un grupo de desconocidos. Una chica de cabellos anaranjados y gafas junto a la mujer que les había atacado en el museo se encontraban de pie, mientras que dos jóvenes atendían cada uno a Max y Tai respectivamente.

El primer chico de cabellos blancos y gran complexión sentaba al rubio en su regazo mientras un aura verde-azulada salía de su mano y se dirigía al pecho del joven inglés. El otro joven de cabello castaño tenia una complexión más delgada pero más alto. Hacía lo mismo que el otro pero al cuerpo de la nipona sin embargo con menos dedicación.

Mao se encontraba en el suelo con el cabello revuelto, un raspón aquí, otro allá, la mirada perdida y abrazándose a si misma como protegiéndose de algo.

No había señal de los tres rusos faltantes, ni Yuryi, ni Boris, ni Aleksei.

Rei se precipitó hacia Mao pero totalmente pendiente del grupo de extraños. Le apartó el cabello de la cara y con preocupación la tomó en brazos.

- Mao ¿qué pasó? –la chica levantó su rostro y Rei pudo ver que estaban totalmente vacíos, totalmente dorados ero nublados

- No te va a contestar, alguien jugó con su mente

- ¡Tú! –Rei se dirigió a la rubia- ¡Qué le hiciste!

- Yo no le hice nada –Rei afiló sus pupilas y mostró sus colmillos, amenazante.

- ¿Dónde está Alek! –no sentía mucha simpatía por la mujer de todos modos, aún recordaba el golpe que le había propinado a Kai.

- Tampoco están Ivanov y Kuznetsov –apuntó Kai-

- Ni Volk ¿Qué pasó!

Un quejido de dolor se escuchó de parte del rubio mientras se incorporaba

- Gracias Rick

- ¡Max! –imperó Rei- ¿Q-qué?

- Rei... ¡Dónde están! –preguntó confundido el rubio mientras miraba con miedo en todas direcciones

- Se fueron –contestó el alto castaño-

- Michael –suspiró- ¿cómo está Tai?

- Creo que el poder de Dragoon la protege de mi magia

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –se desesperó Kai-

Max se levantó con una mano en la cabeza y tambaleándose aún caminó hacia Kai.

- Por favor no te exasperes te lo explicaré pero primero déjame ayudar a Michael a despertar a Tai –Kai lo observó un momento y asintió después-

- Yo llevaré a Mao a su habitación –dijo el ojiambarino y desapreció por el pasillo intentando mantener la calma, sabía que Kai mantendría frío el temple-.

Max tomó la esmeralda que era su pendiente entre las manos y conjuró en latín un hechizo el cual se basaba en interactuar con el poder de Dragoon, y que la influencia de Draciel dejara que el hechizo balsámico pudiera hacer efecto en el aura de la chica.

- ¿Maxie? –fue lo primero que dijo

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Dónde! –imperó y se levantó de un salto mirando hacia todos lados en una copia exacta de lo que el blondo había hecho instantes antes-.

- Se fueron ya.

- Oh cielos... –Tai rodeó con sus brazos al inglés y solo para ellos murmuró- estaba muy asustada de que algo pudiera ocurrirte, me asustó cuando caíste inconsciente

- ¿Me protegiste? –murmuró de igual modo

- Mhum –contestó la nipona y se abrazó más fuerte al cuello del chico- lo último que recuerdo es a ese chico y luego una luz verde.. y.. luego...

- Bien Max, dime ¿qué pasó? –Kai imperó mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del más joven.

- Claro...  
"... Desayunábamos cuando Michael, Rick, Emily y mi hermana llegaron, Aleksei los recibió bien, ya que dijeron que solo querían hablar conmigo, sabían que al final la decisión de irme o regresar sería mía.- así que como verás mi familia no tiene nada que ver en esto. Estábamos discutiendo que le diríamos a Douglas, el jefe del clan, cuando un gran destello y un pare de sujetos aparecieron; un encapuchado y un joven pelirrojo de ojos verdes, no sé decir de dónde era..."

"... el chico miró a Aleksei a los ojos y lo dejó inconsciente, Mao se fue contra él pero una fuerza literalmente invisible le hizo frente golpeándola, luego los ojos de este sujeto brillaron con una fuerza que jamás he visto, no pude sentir que fuera magia, al menos no de la misma que yo practico; incluso el poder de Dragoon y la fuerza que Tai usa puedo sentirla, es como si tuvieran un mismo origen y el estilo fuera diferente pero en este chico, no pude sentir nada mas que un dolor de cabeza..."

"... Como decía sus ojos brillaron y Mao se tomó la cabeza y gritó cayendo de rodillas. Tai se dejó ir contra el desconocido con el poder de Dragoon por delante, la verdad me sorprende, logró darle un golpe en pleno pecho, se quedó viendo a Tai un segundo y creo que ella sí entendió lo que el chico hacía porque inmediatamente ambos me voltearon a ver a mí, yo reaccioné pero apenas si me dio tiempo de levantar una barrera, aún así fue como si no hubiera nada entre él y yo, solo sentía que algo se acercaba hacia mí pero.. antes de lo que "eso" me golpeara Tai se interpuso parece que el poder de Dragoon la protegió muy bien ya que ella seguía de pié pero al girar mi vista el sujeto estaba detrás de mi y lo siguiente que supe fue que Rick estaba haciéndome un hechizo de curación.

Kai y Rei estaban pasmados ¿y todo había pasado en lo que escucharon el grito de Mao, se vistieron y corrieron?

- Ese chico--

- ¡Rápido vamonos!

De la nada Yuryi apareció jadeando a la entrada del desayunador y Boris tras él. Ambos cargando maletas con todo lo que pudieron guardar, parecían agitados y más que nada asustados

- ¿Qué hacen ahí parados viéndonos como estúpidos! –Kai se alteraba más y más a cada momento, pero logró controlarse mientras colocaba ambas manos en el asustado pelirrojo

- Ivanov¿qué pasa¿Irnos a dónde?

- Ese sujeto se llevó a Li –habló Boris

- ¿El pelirrojo del que Max habla? –preguntó Rei que ya había vuelto.

- No, él es solo un peón, al parecer uno muy poderoso pero peón al final; este sujeto traía una marca en la cara que conozco.

- Ivanov... –Rei tenia la mirada en el suelo y los puños cerrados fuertemente y su voz temblaba con preocupación- ¿Dónde está Alek!

- Te dijo que ese sujeto se lo llevó Kon.

- Pues hay que salir a buscarle

- Imposible; ya están en Rusia –contestó Boris el cual era el más calmado, incluso Kai estaba preocupado a morir por Aleksei-

- Nadie puede viajar tan rápido

- Créeme Hiwatari, él puede

- Balkov –se escuchó la voz del grupo inglés que había permanecido en silencio

- ¡Balkov! –gritó Kai el miedo reflejado en sus ojos...

* * *

¡Cielos! Creo que me iré al infierno... jeje pero la verdad espero que les guste mucho este cap, se los dedico porque los próximos van a ser algo intensos y sin tanta melosidad entre este par... además que ya me voy acercando al final de este fic! Quiero que por favor me den su opinión! En este cap más que en otros es muy importante ¿si? Sobre todo del lemon P

aquí hay revs!

Witch Griselda Ravenwood: ups si no te gusta mucho el yaoi tal vez este cap tal vez no sea uno de tus favoritos, generalmente no escribo lemon porque me da pena jeje pero bueno, espero no deje de recibir tus revs porque son muy, muy, importantes para mí, y ¡ah! Pushkin es algo así como... "querido" chao!

Ashayan Anik: aprovecho tu rev para aclarar una cosa: Mao lo hizo para poner celoso a Kai que ya se decidieran las cosas entre él y Rei, Mao solo quiere lo mejor para Rei, y lo ve como su hermano. Aleksei, es un poco más complicada por ahora te diré que solo quiere ver a Rei y a Kai felices el uno con el otro, pero sus sentimientos son un poco más complicados que eso, ya lo verás en lo que sigue ¡gracias por tu rev!

NeKoT¿sabes? actualicé solo porque tú me lo pediste jeje es que la verdad cada vez que me dices que alguno de mis fics te gustan me hace sentir muy, pero muy honrada, así que de verdad espero te guste este cap y tú más que nadie tiene que opinar de mi lemon ¿eh? No suelo hacerlos así que quiero saber qué tan mal me salió XD

Roquel: girl I love you so, so, much! No sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus revs, son lo máximo, de verdad, espero este cap también sea de tu agrado ¿te diste cuenta que Alek no salió ni una sola vez? Wow, ahora sí empieza lo bueno –según yo- ah! Por cierto! Que bueno que te gustó la escena de Tala y Bryan¿no son lindos? Además quería que tuvieran más peso, además tengo algo reservado para Yuryi... ja-ja todo lo tengo fríamente calculado, gracias, te juro que nunca terminaré de agradecerte todo el apoyo que me das, ah! Y recuerda que sigo leyendo el de "dulces espíritus" eh? Yo tmb soy fan! n.n

Laura: gracias por tu rev, espero hayas pasado tu exámen de admisión ¿sabes que comerse las uñas es un pésimo habito? Jeje pero bueno te lo paso porque dejaste tu muy valiosa opinión aquí gracias ¡chao!

Galy: olvídalo, mi alma ya está en pena ¿sabes las noches que me he pasado pensando en todo lo que puede pasarle a mi gatito? digo ¿a Rei? eres la causante de mi imsonio XD espero que la culpa caiga sobre ti y el peso de ella te haga escribir más, no ya en serio, gracias por el rev, espero mucho que también leas este cap gracias y nos leemos!

Son poquitos Revs pero la calidad es lo que cuenta no la cantidad vdd? Recuerden que su opinión vale oro para mí así que porfa solo les toma unos minutitos n.n


	15. Transformaciones

Holas! de nuevo aquí! primero que nada quiero pedir una disculpa ya que este cap tuvo 1 sola revisión, así que siento si algo está totalmente incomprensible ¿la razón? falta de tiempo, lo siento, hice lo mejor que pude eso no lo duden, pero no puedo esperar o me atrazo en el intinerario que me propuse, así que, sin más les dejo con el principio del fin...

* * *

Capítulo 15 

Transformaciones

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, un ligero dolor en su cabeza punzaba incesantemente, sus brazos se sentían cansados, quiso moverlos pero no pudo, además, un ligero y tintineante sonido le llegó a los oídos. 

Abrió los ojos para descubrir sus brazos encadenados, un par de grilletes sujetaban sus muñecas y estos se encontraban unidos a una fría y húmeda pared. Se encontraba en el suelo, era por eso que sus brazos pendían por encima de su cabeza. Se levantó y el pequeño dolor de cabeza aumentó considerablemente

"¡Balkov¡Gran pedazo de idiota¿qué pretendes?" gritó con firme voz, aún y cuando sentía que todo daba un poco de vueltas.

No pasó ni un segundo en descifrar que había sido ese perro pelirrojo que Balkov posee el que le había llevado de vuelta a Rusia, ese mocoso tenía más poder del que jamás había visto, y lo peor era que estaba al servicio de esa liendre... sus pensamientos divagaban en maldecir al que le había traído a ese lugar, cuando la enorme puerta de metal comenzó a abrirse despacio para dar paso a dos sujetos que le miraron divertidos.

El primero era un hombre bastante desagradable, su cabello de color violeta era opaco, sus ojos destilaban malicia, y cualquiera diría que su horrible presencia era insoportable; el otro era un joven un poco más agradable, su cabello era de intenso rojo y sus ojos eran de un agradable tono esmeralda, su sonrisa plasmada en sus labios era algo que te hacía sentir que el chico no era menos inofensivo que una mariposa.- pero si tenías la suficiente capacidad para sentir su aura te darías cuenta que era una terrorífica y aplastante sensación; ese chico era el responsable, el perro número uno de Balkov...

- Bien Li, parece que te has despertado antes de lo planeado, espero te halla gustado la alcoba de huéspedes –dijo con cinismo-

- Oh sí muy acogedora, ahora serías tan amable de liberarme para agradecerte como es debido –dijo en tono amenazador-

- Claro, pero recuerda agradecerle primero a Brooklyn- dijo señalando el chico pelirrojo que le regresó una tierna sonrisa-

- Hum.

- Bien. ¿Brooklyn? –los ojos del chico brillaron intensamente y los grilletes en las muñecas de Aleksei se abrieron inmediatamente, se frotó las muñecas notando una pequeña marca roja en aquel lugar... nada importante, miró fríamente a ambos sujetos y se acercó cautelosamente-

- Este no era el trato Balkov, te dije que yo te contactaría.

- Pero... ya habías tardado demasiado, ya tenías las 4 piezas en tú poder ¿no es así?

- No es tan fácil durak, aún había cosas que tenía que arreglar... y... y...

- ¿Las tienes no es así? –preguntó de nuevo ante lo que la mirada de la rusa se mostró preocupada y desviada hacia una pared fría y mohosa...

* * *

"¡KYAAAA!" Se escuchó el atronador grito de la nipona al que todos acudieron apurados. 

De vuelta en Inglaterra el grupo se preparaba para partir a Rusia, tardarían varios días, pero al menos sabían que Balkov tenía un lugar seguro en San Petersburgo así que ahí era el punto de llegada, todos tenían la mirada seria mientras recordaban lo que de Balkov se había comentado

Flash Back

- ¿Quién es Balkov? –preguntó bastante preocupado el pelinegro-

- Ba-Ba- es-es-es- -todos se quedaron extrañados ante el balbuceo nunca antes visto en el soviético-

- Balkov era el encargado de entrenar fuerzas militares del Zar, pero su forma de entrenar era muy poco ortodoxa, la mayoría de los que se sometían al entrenamiento terminaban totalmente fuera de sí, además se sabía que él estaba en busca de un poder por el cual podría controlar la mente de sus subordinados, hace cuatro años fue desterrado de Rusia por haber sido condenado por brujería –comentó la rubia inglesa-

- Según nuestros informes –continuó la chica de gafas- Él se enteró de la leyenda de los cuatro poderes sagrados de la tierra y consagró su vida a buscarlas, ha contratado cazadores de tesoros, asesinos, hechiceros, todo lo que ha estado a su alcance para buscar las bestias sagradas, por supuesto no ha podido encontrarlas ya que según la leyenda estaban destinadas a reencontrarse por sí mismas guiadas por una sacerdotisa, también según el relato lo único que amenaza la unión de estos poderes sagrados es una fuerza oscura que tomará un poder indefinido para convertirlo a su lado.

- ¿Entrenaba tropas rusas?. ¿es por eso que Kai lo conoce? –preguntó Rei, mirando la turbada mirada del ruso-

- Por lo que veo los rumores eran ciertos –se escuchó la voz del pelirrojo ojiazul que ya tenía todo preparado para marcharse-

- ¿Rumores?

- El nombre Hiwatari es muy conocido por toda Rusia, pero hace poco hubo un gran escándalo en cuanto al hijo de Andreiev Hiwatari que había desertado del entrenamiento de cosaco. Al parecer fue su mismo padre el que lo saco.

- ¡Basta!. ¡No hables como si no estuviera presente! –bramó el Hiwatari recuperándose un poco- no sabes nada... –murmuró con tono amenazante-

- Muchos conocen la historia Kai –comentó el rubio inglés- no es razón para que te pongas así el tipo pudo matarte.

- ¡Dije basta!. ¡No tienen la mínima idea de cómo en realidad es ese sujeto! –Kai se veía realmente alterado, pero al girar la mirada al joven tigre no pudo más que calmarse ante la alarmada y preocupada expresión en el rostro de Rei-

- Ese mal nacido buscó a Boris por un tiempo incitándolo a que le ayudara a buscar los cuatro poderes, pero él se negó ya que el trabajo de investigación era demasiado, y no teníamos pista alguna, además, era jugar con algo desconocido... por ese tiempo el chico que nos atacó no estaba con él, pero un par de años después vino a buscarnos y se había conseguido un sujeto con un poder mental que nadie puede enfrentar... lo usó primero para vengarse de nosotros, a mi me tuvo inconsciente por más de un mes! Y a Kuznetsov parecía haberle hecho lo mismo quele hizo ahora a esa chica pelirrosa me fue muy difícil motivarle lo suficiente para traerlo de vuelta –contó con un solemne tono, recordando aquellos tiempos que fueron realmente malos-

- En fin tenemos que movernos rápido.

- Pe-pero ¿porqué se llevó a Alek?

- No lo sé realmente Kon –contestó el pelirrojo-

- Tal vez sabe que iremos a buscarle y ahí nos emboscará –supuso Tai-

- Es probable...

- Él no es dueño de ninguna bestia sagrada ¿verdad Max?

- No Michael, solo han sido las circunstancias las que le han puesto con nosotros.

La mirada del grupo inglés se hizo más penetrante pero ninguna palabra salió de sus bocas.

Todos se retiraron para preparar las cosas de su viaje. Rei preguntó si no era posible que el clan de Max hiciera algo para transportarlos a Rusia del modo en que este chico misterioso lo había hecho, a lo que Max respondió que eso era algo imposible en esos momentos, para que ellos juntaran la energía necesaria, tendrían que haber ciertas condiciones y mucho poder involucrado.

Decepcionados se retiraron a hacer su equipaje lo más rápido posible.- pero en la mente de cierto chino una pregunta que no pudo guardar más tiempo salió en el momento en que se encontró solo con Kai.

- ¿Kai?

- Hn

- ¿Es realmente malo lo que hizo ese sujeto contigo? –Kai detuvo su tarea de guardar su equipaje y miró directamente a los ojos preocupados de Rei-

- No estarás tranquilo hasta que te lo diga ¿verdad? –comenzó el soviético cerrando los ojos-

- Si no confías en decírmelo yo lo entiendo.

- No quiero que te preocupes.

- No puedo evitarlo –dijo casi murmurando llevando su mirada al suelo-

- De acuerdo te diré –dijo y se sentó al borde de la cama esperando que el chico se sentara junto- cuando mi padre me llevó a entrenar con Balkov jamás pensamos que clase de métodos usaría para obtener lo que quisiese... por un tiempo soporté los golpes humillaciones y...y... entrenar... sin casi nada de ropa en las ventiscas... –la mirada de Kai se nublaba ante los recuerdos de semejante tortura- lo.. lo.. peor era cuando entraba por las noches a las habitaciones... y... y...

- Kai...

- Tomaba a algún chico para encadenarlo en una celda donde si cabía apenas, sin comida y agua por días... además de los golpes y... solía administrarnos alucinógenos para hacerlo todo peor, salías de esa maldita celda temiéndole hasta a tu sombra –hubo un largo silencio entonces- mi padre fue a ver como estaba yendo el entrenamiento un par de veces; ese mal nacido me amenazó que si mi padre se daba cuenta antes de terminar el entrenamiento... me... haría estar más tiempo en aquella celda. Hasta que un día mi padre estaba hablando conmigo y supongo que comencé a desvariar de fiebre porque lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba de nuevo en casa.

- Kai... –Rei abrazó a Kai por la cintura de una posesiva y protectora manera- no debió haber sido fácil...

- No quiero ni pensar lo que ese hijo de perra pueda hacerle a Aleksei

- Será mejor apresurarnos en llegar a Rusia

Ambos se miraron preocupados, Kai había revivido todas esas memorias que creía enterradas en el pasado, pero en verdad era horrible recordarse en semejantes condiciones, encadenado a la pared de pié por más de cinco días, ya que sentado apenas si cabía y el suelo estaba completamente mojado.- con nada más que sus pantalones cubriéndole, Balkov incluso le había quitado las botas, y por la pequeña ventana con barrotes entraba la incesante nieve...los azotes en su espalda tardaban más en sanar en semejantes condiciones y la sangre congelada que escurría de esas y mas heridas irritaban su blanca piel, su mirada era borrosa y escuchaba tantos sonidos que bien hubiera podido volverse loco en ese instante.

Fue el único momento en su vida que quiso renunciar, darse por vencido, incluso esperaba que la siguiente tunda de golpes le mataran de una vez por todas, nunca hubiera querido decepcionar a su padre, pero en semejantes condiciones era insufrible, y pensó que jamás volvería a sonreír en su vida, nunca... y sin embargo ahí junto a él, estaba Rei, causándole el más cálido sentimiento que hubiera tenido jamás... ¿cuánto podría durar aquello?

* * *

En la habitación contigua Max se había detenido en la tarea de empacar sus pertenencias en su cerebro intentaba hallar una solución... 

"¡_Claro que tonto fui! Con el poder de las demás bestias de seguro podremos llegar a Rusia, incluso solo con el poder de Draciel y Dragoon podremos hacer el conjuro, además en casa tenemos el lugar perfecto, no por nada está construido en un punto de potencial mágico, la idea es simplemente perfecta... sin embargo aún me pregunto por qué Balkov habrá secuestrado a Aleksei, no es como si no hubiera podido tomar las bestias él, si me dejó fuera de combate a mí y a Tai... a menos que... oh no..." _

"¡KYAAAAAAA!"

Fue lo último que alcanzó a pensar antes de que el grito de la nipona le hiciera salir corriendo desesperado hasta el lugar del que había provenido

End del Flash

"¡ KYAAAAAAA!"

Todos acudieron al grito que la nipona había dado. Se encontraba en el suelo con la espada del dragón en las manos. Max, era dentro del grupo, el más alarmado.- con una cara de completa preocupación se encogió a la altura de Tai.

- ¿Qué pasa, estás bien? –preguntó colocando una mano en el hombro ajeno-

- Dra-dra-dra el-el-el se-sello –todos estaba extrañándos ante la actitud extraña de la chica.

Levantó lentamente el rostro dejando ver sus ojos azul tormenta brillar con lágrimas, estas amenazando con escurrir dolorosamente.- colocó la punta de la espada en el suelo de modo que se encontraba sostenida sobre esta dejando a la vista de todos lo faltante; las miradas cambiaron a unas de asombro e incredulidad al identificar el hueco en el que solía estar el emblema del dragón.

* * *

- Muy bien Li, pero... falta una bestia –hizo notar Balkov al tener en su mano el emblema de piedra que era Dragoon y dos pequeñas piezas; uno un disco dorado y el otro un sublime rubí- falta la esmeralda 

- ¡Es tu culpa pizdobol!. ¡se supone que debías esperar a que por mi cuenta regresara a Rusia!

- Ya no podía esperar mi pequeño socio. No te preocupes yo me encargaré de la tortuga

- ¡De ninguna manera!. ¡No permitiré que tú o tu lame botas les pongan una mano encima a cualquiera de ellos –bramó con enfado-

- ¿Chto?. ¿Acaso el gran Aleksei Li desarrolló algún tipo de afección por esos mocosos? Y mira que yo pensé que eras de lo peor, pero ¡vaya! He descubierto que sí puedes tener emociones ¡patético! Te sobre estimé

- Por supuesto que no; es solo... solo... que, que, que no hay necesidad! Yo puedo arreglármelas solo, tan solo regrésame a Inglaterra y ya veré el modo de entregártelo –dijo mientras su voz se apagaba con cada palabra-

- Mmm –se colocó un dedo en el mentón- creo que no pushkin, de hecho tengo algo muy interesante guardado para ti –clamó con un malintencionado tono-

* * *

"esto no me gusta" comentó Kai observando la espada. "estas parecen marcas de algo filoso, un cuchillo o quizás..." no quiso terminar la frase pues el otro instrumento posible era una daga y todos los presentes sabían que solo una persona hubiera podido usar tal instrumento para tal acción sin romper el emblema, pues todos se percataron de la destreza con que fue retirado el objeto. 

"¡No, no! Tiene que haber otra explicación" exclamó Rei bastante consternado, pero nadie dijo nada a su objeción, en cambio Kai emprendió camino y desapareció por la puerta seguido a paso apresurado por el chino. Ambos llegaron al cuarto que compartían. El soviético comenzó a revolver sus cosas con claro gesto de enfado, pero este enfado, Rei podía percibirlo, era más hacia la situación que hacia algo que le estuviera causando irritación.- removió sus cosas hasta que al cabo de un instante dejó caer sus hombros con un suspiro derrotado. "Dranzer no está" dijo con un extraño tono, con un extraño sentimiento de trasfondo, un sentimiento extraño golpeándole el pecho. Rei abrió mucho los ojos y caminó un poco adentrándose en la habitación y se dejó caer frente a su escarcela en busca de su preciado disco y al no encontrarlo giró su rostro hacia el peliazul moviendo negativamente la cabeza "Rayos" murmuró Kai mientras soltaba más maldiciones

- -Debe- haber otra explicación –dijo Rei curveando las cejas en señal de clara preocupación-

- Yo lo sé kotënok, yo también quiero creer eso, pero es lo que parece, si lo piensas ¿porqué ella estaba tan preocupada ayudándonos a obtener las bestias sagradas y a juntarnos si al final no conseguiría nada, bien lo dijo Ivanov, él no hace nada por nada a cambio-

- Pues si me lo preguntas supongo que en parte tiene que ver con ella en sí

- ¿Volr?

- En nuestro viaje a china pude percatarme de algo en especial, al parecer estando en china su carácter cambió bastante, y no solo eso, mi abuelo prácticamente obedeció sus órdenes, aunque no lo creas Kai, a pesar de que el jefe de la aldea es otra persona en mi familia hay una gran herencia de poder espiritual, y, en sí por algo que me dijo mi abuelo pienso que ella es más de lo que aparenta.

- Ahora que lo mencionas hay cosas que aisladas no significan nada...

- ... pero ya juntas nos revelan grandes cosas; ese sujeto laosiano, Suvan, miraba a Alek de una forma muy extraña, como si él hubiera podido ver algo que nosotros no podemos. Y cuando nos encontrábamos en Japón la madre de Tai murmuró algo sobre un "poder ajeno"

- Tenemos que ir a Rusia lo más pronto posible

Terminó como sentencia y firme orden el peliazul, ambos se miraron intentando hilar los espacios vacíos en lo que habían vivido desde que se reunieron en aquella tienda de antigüedades en Rusia tato tiempo atrás... habían pasado tantas y tantas cosas que aquello se veía tan lejano...

* * *

- Hermana... estuve pensando que una forma de viajar a Rusia lo más rápido posible era usando el poder de Dragoon y Draciel juntos podríamos hacerlo. 

- Era una buena idea Max, pero por si lo olvidaste perdimos el poder de Dragoon.

- ¿Y no habría forma de copiarlo?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Aún está Tai con nosotros, tal vez algunos de los hechiceros más poderosos del clan puedan unir fuerzas y copiar el poder de Dragoon para canalizarlo hacia Tai y así poder viajar...

- Lo siento Maxie, pero eso es imposible, ni los hombres más poderosos pueden compararse al poder de una bestia sagrada y aunque la chica sea muy poderosa necesita por fuerza su mediador. –dijo algo desanimada echando a volar la última esperaza del Tate de llegar más pronto a Rusia.

- Incluso teniendo a Drigger o Dranzer hubiera sido algo imposible ya que su poder no está aún adaptado al cuerpo de sus amos, recuerda que esos chicos apenas acaban de adquirir el poder sagrado.

- Lo sé, por eso había pensado solo en Dragoon y Tai, ella es la que ha tenido a Dragoon más tiempo en su familia incluso nosotros estamos aún recientemente usando su poder y más aún que el poder de esta bestia es difícil de sacar debido a su gran poder de defensa.

- Lo sé... lo siento Max

* * *

Aleksei se encontraba en la celda, a pesar de que la habían desatado Balkov la mantenía en aquel lugar por una extraña razón, lo meditó mucho tiempo pero no encontró respuesta alguna ante tal acción. Su mente divagaba en qué estarían haciendo los chicos cuando la puerta de metal volvió a rechinar en señal de que alguien entraba. 

- ¡Balkov!. ¿Qué pretendes al mantenerme aquí!

- Yo no pretendo nada mi niño ¿sabes porqué te pedí en primer lugar que –tú- buscaras las piedras y te di aquel medallón? –Aleksei dibujó una cínica sonrisa en su boca-

- Porque soy el mejor.

- Oh no, eso es solo un factor circunstancial, muy conveniente no puedo negarlo, pero circunstancial al final; dime, conoces la leyenda de los cuatro poderes a la perfección ¿verdad?

- Eso creo –una risa malévola escapó de sus labios-

- ¿eso crees?. ¿pero qué ingenuo! De verdad crees que algo que encierra tanto poder va a ser tan simple, tan llano, tan sin sentido o rumbo?

- Eso no es algo que me interese estúpido

- Oh vamos, no te alteres antes de tiempo, aún te falta mucho por recorrer, -y le tomó del mentón- tan joven y tan fuerte, con tanto futuro por delante, tanto talento, tanto y tanto por hacer... que lástima que tu camino termina aquí–murmuró tan cerca de Aleksei con un tono tan mal intencionado que la rusa no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño temblor subir por su espina dorsal- esos ojos azul que tienes tan llenos de fuego tienen un propósito ¿sabes?

- Suéltame bastardo o no responderé por mis acciones, tú mejor que nadie debería saber que no soy inofensivo

- ¡Oh que puedes hacerme! –casi se rió soltando la cara de Aleksei soltando el más fuerte bofetón sobre la nívea piel que hubiera podido propinar, el labio inferior de la rusa sangró libremente, pero al regresar su rostro sus ojos no mostraban más que odio y su semblante absolutamente nada más- No puedes hacer nada, no teniendo a Brooklyn conmigo

Aleksei estuvo a punto de regresar el golpe, solo uno para dejarlo inconsciente y un par de segundos más para romperle el cuello le hubieran sido suficientes pero al momento que quiso tomar impulso su cuerpo se congeló en aquel lugar, ninguno de sus músculos le respondían. Se paralizó literalmente, ni siquiera podía emitir sonido alguno...

Su mirada se posó en el pelirrojo y este le regresó su ya conocida dulce y tierna sonrisa que era imposible confundir con algo maligno, sin embargo supo al instante que aquel sujeto tan dulce y tan perfecto era el causante de que no pudiera casi ni respirar.

"ahora que ya estás más calmado te contaré el porqué quiero a esas bestias... seguramente en tu ingenua cabeza pensaste que yo sería incapaz de controlar cualquiera de esos poderes al no ser yo el destinado a usarlos ¿verdad?" miró a Aleksei en busca de una respuesta que no vendría "y por eso no te sentías tan culpable, pobre e ingenuo de ti, para evitar que los poderes sagrados se unan hay que derrotarlos; estarás pensando que para eso quiero a Brooklyn, pero déjame decirte que estás en un error, por muy poderoso que sea el poder mental de este chico nunca podría con los cuatro poderes sagrados juntos. Pero de seguro recuerdas la parte en la que la sacerdotisa los acompañará a reunirse ¿verdad? Y además habla de otro poder. Bueno a lo que quiero llegar es que esa sacerdotisa es la que podría darme la victoria o la derrota sobre estas bestias, si interfiero con su tarea de hacer evolucionar los poderes podré derrotarlos con algo que nadie cuenta" terminó de contar con tal satisfacción que cualquiera diría que imaginaba un futuro donde sus palabras eran un hecho cumplido. "oh pero de seguro te has de estar preguntando que tiene todo esto que ver contigo ¿verdad? Pues bueno aquí tengo la respuesta.

De uno de sus bolsillos sustrajo un pequeño medallón igual al que los demás chicos tenían en su poder solo que este era igual al de Kai, solo difería en que la pluma de la vista dorsal estaba boca abajo.

Balkov se fue acercando peligrosamente a Aleksei que aún se mantenía sin poder hacer movimiento alguno. De algún modo aquel medallón logró hacer que su corazón comenzara a latir de manera desenfrenada y una terrible angustia recorrió sus entrañas.

"¿Recuerdas aquella recompensa de la que te hablé si traías para mi las cuatro piedras sagradas?. ¿Recuerdas aquel gran poder que te prometí? Pues bueno he de decirte..." mientras decía esto pasó una de sus manos por detrás de la cintura de Aleksei haciéndola curvear su espalda sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo "...que ese poder..." sus ojos se conectaron y por primera vez en su vida Alek tenía deseos de gritar de puro terror.

* * *

Todos estaban completamente listos y preparados para su partida.- Lena, la hermana de Aleksei les había provisto de lo indispensable para su viaje y había dado permiso a Mao de partir con ellos, ya que dijo que de algún modo les podría ser de alguna ayuda. 

Todos estaban por partir cuando Judy les detuvo

- Esperen

- No hay tiempo que perder –contestó autoritario Kai-

- Si quieren mi opinión creo que aún hay una alternativa que no hemos agotado, si recuerdan la leyenda, aún hay algo que puede ayudarnos

- ¡Habla! –le demandó el ruso pelirrojo

- La sacerdotisa capaz de hacer evolucionar a los poderes sagrados

- Pero hemos perdido a Dragoon, Dranzer y Drigger –comentó algo desalentado el chino-

- Es verdad, pero aún conservan los medallones ¿no es verdad?

Todos asintieron y de algún lugar entre sus equipajes obtuvieron los medallones, cada uno con su emblema correspondiente.

- colóquenlos juntos y Max por favor la esmeralda para usarla de mediador

- ¿Qué vas a hacer hermana?

- La sacerdotisa tiene como objetivo proteger a los poderes sagrados, si se ven en peligro esté donde esté será capaz de venir en nuestra ayuda

- ¡Pero para invocar ese hechizo necesitas una gran cantidad de energía!. ¡Podría matarte!

- No veo otra opción

- ¡No, de ninguna manera, yo me niego!

- Max escucha –y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del inglés menor- hermanito, fuiste criado para proteger más que este clan, si el poder sagrado cae en malas manos no sabemos lo que pueda pasar, tú como dueño de Draciel deberías saber mejor que nadie que en este caso si se tiene que arriesgar todo se hace sin pensar.

- Judy...

- No hay otra opción.

- De-de acuerdo –y terminaron el pequeño enfrentamiento con un caluroso y fraternal abrazo capaz de enternecer el más frío corazón-

Todos hicieron lo que la rubia les pidió incluso Volk que estaba también dispuesto a partir se quedó tan quieto junto a Yuriy que podrías jurar que su respiración se había detenido.

La rubia convocó el hechizo y cada poro de su piel dolió con el tremendo esfuerzo que estaba haciendo porque el poder no fuera a salir de control, todo el aire alrededor de los medallones y la esmeralda comenzó a subir en círculos causando una gran ventisca... parecía que la mujer no sería capaz de soportar por más tiempo y que sus fuerzas mermaban cuando los demás ingleses se le unieron sintiendo en sus propios cuerpos la tremenda ola de magia.

Ningún sonido a excepción del viento se escuchaba y todos ahogaron una exclamación de sorpresa cuando los medallones comenzaron a brillar con una cerúlea aura y algo con forma humana comenzaba a formarse suspendida en el aire...

* * *

"ese poder... eres tú... mi querido Black Dranzer..." y una risa maligna fue apagada por el grito de tremendo dolor que Aleksei soltó al sentir aquel medallón directo contra su pecho...

* * *

dioses... ni yo me creo que haya llegado hasta aquí! he de confesar que ya tenía el principio y ya tengo el final pero el llegar a este cap me costó mucho trabajo, me quedé con un heco en la mente desde el capítulo despúés del robo al museo 9.9 así que uds sabrán que me quebré la cabeza pensando en como acoplar esto a eso... 

¡Ya se sabe quién es Alek! para todos los que creyeron que era un OC pues ya ven XD en parte sí pero en parte no p oh y aún falta muuuucho así que les prometo mucho de aquí en adelante, sobre todo se ponen las cosas un poquito "violentas" XD

Bueno a contestar los revs que son lo mas imp! ah! antes que eso les tengo un regalito un dibujo de Rei como se vería con las ropas que le inventé, pongan la dirección con puntos en su barra de direcciones... galeoncom/nokaei/reikon.jpg

**Galy: **niña! que bueno que la culpa te haga escribir y más gusto me da que ya vayas a actualizar pronto! y el que me lo dediques es más que un honor. ¿sabes? me latió muchísimo eso de "viviendo su amor" creo que lo voy a tomar como estandarte XD

**Roquel: **ups mi acentuación, si a veces me falla, y más que como me da por escribir rápido y sí utilizo todos los dedos luego esos mismos me hacen fallar XD a ver si no cometí tantos errores en este cap, y pues sí si prostite -.- aquí tienes respuesta a -qué fué de Aleksei y si Kai conocía a Balkov- oye - me encantó tu comparación entre las parejas Boris/Yuriy Kai/Rei Max/Tai XD y claro que el gato defiende lo suyo ¡es un tigre! no chica NO CHICA! (lo siento, esque hay por ahí... mejor me callo) mmm ¿conque adivinando el fic, no? no se vale >. XD gracias por tus maravillosos revs, espero este cap te guste igual.

**Witch Griselda Raenwood**: este cap ya volvemos a lo "normal" XD espero continúes leyendo! ya no creo que haya más lemon P

**NeKot: **claro que tus comentarios me animan! y gracias por el comentario del lemon era muy importante para mí oye niña contigo nada que me encuentro en el mes vdd? 9.9 te esperé el sábado pero no te ví TT bueno ya viste quien era ese pelirrojo y por supuesto que no molestas! espero te guste este cap!

**Alexa Hiwatari**: si me tardé en actualizar TT estoy intenando marcarme un ritmo¿crees que esta vez tardé demasiado? bueno en fin! espero este cap sea de tu agrado

**Akire777:** don't worry 'bout Yazzy I think she just let it be... jajajaja bueno, en fin.. espero que la img mental te haya durado mucho en tu mente XD todo por complacer al público! oye! tengo algo que hablar contigo (sobre cierto.. em.. problema que tenemos algunas en cuanto a Rei y su "contraparte" pero mejor te escribo un mail va? a ver si te queires unir a la campaña anti-a ¿capichi?)

**Ginny -Flor de Cerezo-:** Me da gusto que te guste Alek, en verdad es alguién a quién ya le tomé cariño. y bueno aquí tienes la continuación espero te guste ¡poka!

notas finales:

Durak: idiota

pizdobol: bastardo

volr: porqué

Каеи Юишатари Кон


End file.
